All You need is Love
by tinkyrae
Summary: This is a story about how Beast Boy slowly falls in love with Raven. First Impressions and little moments build and shape his love for her. My first Story told in first person. I hope you guys enjoy it. BBRae I don't own Teen Titans UPDATE This is the longest Story I have written to date!
1. Chapter 1

Someone once asked me when I realized that I loved Raven. Not just that "puppy dog crush" type of love but real actual love. I had to be honest and tell them that it wasn't something that just happened over night. It was something that I struggled with over many years. Lets go back uh, 8 years.

I just had come to a new city, a cocky immature snot, thinking the world was my oyster. Although I'd never admit it then I was scared shitless. I never been out on my own and I honestly didn't have a clue what I was doing. When I met Robin I was positive we wouldn't get along. He was so head strong just like me cocky and so sure of himself. He made it clear that he wasn't looking for a team. I was stubborn though. I wasn't just going to leave. Luckily for us Cyborg help make sure we didn't rip each others heads off. We met that day when Starfire came to earth and happened to be Jump City. Star was crazy causing havoc in the city. Honestly it was crazy that all of us were even there all at the same time. Cyborg was the only actual resident of Jump City at the time. Some would call it fate. I don't know if I'd call it that, I'd always like to think that someone from up above was looking out for me. Maybe my parents? I don't know. Whatever or whoever it was, it happened and I'm so grateful that it did.

First impressions are everything. My first impression of Raven was that she was strange. Unlike me she was quiet and mysterious. she and her magic scared the hell out of me. It wasn't until we were fighting alien space geckos that I realized she wasn't what she appeared. Using my powers I was kicking butt until I got thrown into a wall. Shaking off the pain I looked up to see one the aliens coming right towards me. Panic surge through me then out of no where she was there. Protecting me. She didn't leave my side. Proving that she was stronger than really any of us. The first thing she said to me was a question, are you okay? She didn't even know me and yet there she was helping me, caring for me. She was a perfect definition of a friend.

We defeated the aliens, feeling like we were on top of the world. We all stood on the island overlooking the city. The view was amazing and that's when Cy got the idea for titans tower. I made a silly comment to Raven about it being the perfect place for a house if you like the sun and beach. Not really thinking much of it I wasn't actually trying to make a joke I was just agreeing. Then it happened. She made the cutest noise I'd ever heard it made my stomach drop in excitement. She laughed and told me that I was pretty funny. I just stood there paralyzed in wonderment. No one ever told me I was funny, let alone a girl.

"You think I'm funny?" I asked her. I remember thinking I've got to make this girl laugh again. Prove that I'm funny too her. It almost became a life mission right then and there. I wanted to make her laugh. I often wonder if I knew then what I know now if I would have given up that day and just come accept the fact that, Raven doesn't laugh.

After finding out that most of us were homeless, this included Star, Raven, and myself, Cyborg suggested we stay at his place. Robin had place somewhere else but he made it clear that he wasn't really looking for roommates. Now Cy's place was like this old run down apartment you know like the ones you see in the movies? Creepy, dark, and rundown. We walked in and were shocked to see that it was pretty much a one room apartment. Seriously like one room, the kitchen was to the right, left was a door that lead to a bathroom, and in the center was his room.

"It's not much but it's home for now." Cy commented looking at the bare walls. I walked in looking around I was use to small rooms so this was perfect for me. Noticing that there was no bed just a giant metal table, a big computer, and a couch on the back wall.

"Dude? Where is your bed? Do you sleep on the couch?" I asked looking around at the walls maybe it was a fold in bed.

"Right there." Cy replied pointing to the metal table. "I sleep standing up, I have to plug in at night." He pointed to his chest plate. I nodded. Turning I noticed the girls were standing in the doorway still looking around their eyes big.

"Come in guys make yourselves at home." Cyborg remarked pulling the girls in. "I think it's time to start making up my plans for something bigger." Cy noted. "I'm thinking if we decide to room together maybe we could build a bigger place for us."

"That would be most wonderous." Star stated clapping her hands. I looked at Raven who hadn't said a word since back at the island. I couldn't believe how quiet she was.

"It may take a few weeks, I've got big plans." Cy stated walking over to his computer. "And now I've got the perfect place for it."

"So? I guess I'll sleep on the floor?" I asked. Thinking back to what I was taught in the doom patrol being a gentleman was always priority.

"Yeah. The girls can use the couch switching nightly of course." Cyborg answered

"I'd prefer the floor, Starfire can have the couch." came Raven's low monotone voice. It honestly surprised me to hear her talk you could almost forget she even in the room. Star smiled at Raven and thanked her.

"Now, where to find sleeping bags?" Cy asked himself.

-

Cy had know a few of his neighbors and after knocking on dozen or so doors. He was able to barrow two sleeping bags. Starfire began to insist that since I was on the floor that I should have a sleeping bag. I told her flat out that I didn't want one. What kind of person would I be if I took a girl's sleeping bag? I just couldn't do it. I told her that she better use it because there was no reason for someone not to use it.

It wasn't until everyone was getting ready to go to sleep that I started feeling a little bit uneasy. Starfire was all cute and tucked in her sleeping bag, Cyborg was getting ready to plug himself in and there was Raven. She had removed her cloak folding it nicely to use as a pillow. She then got into the sleeping bag after she did thorough search to make sure there wasn't anything living in her sleeping bag. I stood in the center of the room my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

I should have some credit here okay, me being a young teenage boy, I had never been near a girl on Doom Patrol. Rita doesn't count either she was like a mom to me. Anyways I was super awkward around girls my own age. So there I was in a small room with one girl on a couch and the other just feet from me. I felt nervous. I don't remember sleeping much at all that night I just stare at the ceiling listening to Cy's computer run. My heart pounded as tried to focus on their heartbeats and not the fact that they had different parts than me.

After hours of laying in the dark I finally had an idea. I morphed into a cat and stretched out on the floor. Getting comfortable I finally was able to get some sleep.

Sunlight pored into the window warming my fur. I began to rustle taking my time to wake up. It wasn't until my noise got a whiff of something that I'd never smelled before that I opened my eyes. I could see Raven's face inches from my cat face her hair brushing against my nose. The sweet smell was her hair. In the middle of the night I must have curled up to Raven seeking heat. I now was pushed right against her shoulder and her head.

I froze instantly filling my body trying to react to the fact that I was so close to her. She also began to stir and she slowly raised her hand and brushed up next to my soft fur. Her eyes were still closed and I didn't move as I slowly watched her place her hand on my head and pet me. My body reacted by letting out a small purr. I slowly arched as she moved her hand down my body.

"Good Cat." She murmured she pet me one more time before she rolled over. I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know Raven very well but I figured she wouldn't be to thrilled to have me laying so close to her whether I was a cat or not.

I quickly walked away from her and switched back to my human form. I muscles tensed up in pain. I never had been in a different form for so long. I winced in pain realizing I should not do that again for so long. I laid on my back thinking about how things were changing and they were changing for the good.

-

We got to know each other very well those first couple of months. I wasn't long before I pretty much had Cyborg and Star all figured out. Cy was just like any normal teenage guy. We became instant friends. He like video games, girls, and food. Loads of food. He admitted to me that he actually could afford a way nicer place but he chose this one so he could splurge on food. He had a real addiction to meat. Which normally I wouldn't mind. I cant force everyone to be like me, vegan all the way, but being in that small apartment nearly killed me. I woke up so many mornings to smell of bacon, ham, steak... it was truly nauseating. I would excuse myself and go take a walk. I usually go down to the center market buying a donuts or muffins. Cy was pretty laid back dude. He was pretty good at everything but I'm sure it was just because he could program anything into his system and then he was just good at it.

Starfire, she was very naive. I thought I was naive but she like took it to the next level which I didn't blame her. Poor girl was so far away from home, planets away. She was pretty any guy could see that. Starfire was so easy to get a long with. She was happy and bubbly. She was easy please. She told us some of her traditions on Tamaran and it was clear she missed her home planet and its culture. Food was interesting for Star, she'd eat all the weirdest combinations. Her favorite being pepperoni pizza with strawberries, green olives and mustard. She actually loves mustard. Weird for us but for an alien maybe not so much.

I will never forget the day I accidentally walked in on Starfire in the shower. Now you think what you want but it truly was an accident. I had just come back from finding and an amazing Asian shop that sold soy and tofu items. The bathroom door at the apartment was really difficult and if not checked it wouldn't lock all the way. I sat down my stuff on the floor and walked right to the bathroom. I opened the door and realized my mistake immediately. Star was just getting out of the shower and when she saw me instead of doing the normal, "Oh my god! get out!" thing. She just continued to climbed out of the shower. I froze my eyes darted down towards the floor.

"Uh." I muttered my mouth forgetting all functions of speech. _'Where the hell was her towel?!'_ I felt my face flush and all I could do was stare at the tile on the floor.

"Friend Beast Boy! Did you need to use the shower as well?" She asked. She obliviously didn't realized that this wasn't something people of earth commonly do. I just continued to stare at the floor before my hand worked before my mouth did. I slammed the door and preceded walk to the door leading out of the apartment.

"Starfire is in there." Came her monotone voice. I turned to see Raven sitting in the middle of room her legs crossed and her arms out stretched in front of her. She was floating just above the ground and her eyes were shut. I looked back at the bathroom door and back to her. How did I not even see her when I came in?

"I noticed that." I finally answered turning around ready to leave totally embarrassed.

"If it makes you feel better Cyborg has done that twice." She continued noticing my discomfort. I stared at her wondering how she could tell that I was embarrassed with her eyes closed.

"What are you-" I started noticing her strange position.

"Mediating." She answered cutting me off.

"Oh..." was the only thing I could think to say. I opened the door and walked out wondering if I'd ever feel comfortable around the girls again.

-

I never quiet understood Raven then, not that I really understand her that much now. I just knew she like her space. She didn't like when I bothered her with jokes and small talk. The only I saw her eat was tea and fruit. I seriously started wondering if she was one of those people who never ate at all. When she wasn't meditating she was reading. I asked her many times what her book was about but she just told me I wouldn't understand it because it was in Latin. That was pretty much it. She didn't share personal stories with us, not that I went into great detail about my past. She just avoided all common questions. No matter how I tried I couldn't figure her out. What kept me interested in her friendship at all was our small moments we shared.

It had been a few weeks in and we were going to make a proposition to the city to let us start building 'The Tower' as Cy called it. I had began to noticed that Raven was smart, like brilliant kind of smart. When she talked she used words that I never had heard before. It wasn't just the way she talked though it was how she planned out things in her head. She was always ten steps ahead of anyone. Which is what made her a great fighter. I couldn't help but be amazed by this. She had come up with the idea of a proposition to the mayor. I of course had to asked what even proposition meant. Cyborg was thrill and told her she was amazing. She explained that with the permission of the mayor we could not only have the island we could also get funding for building materials. It really was a smart idea.

That night Star and Cy had got to bed and she put her book down and looked at me. I had found a very cheap hand held video game system at the store and I of course convinced Cy to buy it for us to share. I looked up from my game noticing her moving.

"I'm going to go shower." She announced "Please do not try to barge in on me." she added. I smiled at her.

"I wouldn't dare." I answered. She gave me a strange look and I wondered if I had misread her comment as joke when it was an actual threat.

-

She came out later cleaned and ready for bed she held her cloak in her hand and walked to her sleeping bag. The moment she walked by me my nose picked up a sweet scent. The one that I couldn't place. She must have felt me staring because she turned and looked at me.

"What?" she asked. I smiled embarrassed that I was caught.

"I was just wondering what scent is your shampoo?" I asked my voice squeaked. I hated when my voice did that. She narrowed her eyes at me trying to read into my question.

"It's Lavender... why?" She responded. I blushed at her knowing I was probably the biggest nerd in history.

I cleared my throat to keep the squeaking at bay. "I like it. It smells good." I answered honestly. Her eyes looked like she was confused for second but it didn't last. Her hand rose up to her violet locks and her fingers ran through her wet hair.

"Thank you." She said softly. Her mouth slightly upturned like she wanted to smile but her face wouldn't allowed it. She got into her sleeping bag and looked back at me. "Good night Beast Boy sleep well."

I'm pretty sure Raven hasn't ever really thought back to this night at all but I think about it a lot. It was the first time I learned something new about Raven. Even though it was small fact that didn't really matter to anybody, it matter to me because it was like she given me a just tiny piece of the big complicated puzzle of Raven. She like the smell of Lavender. I never knew then, but Lavender would eventually become my favorite smell.


	2. Chapter 2

5 months and 16 days. That's how long it took to build Titans Tower. 5 Months and 16 days, now I know what you're thinking. Wow that's really fast I can't believe how fast Cyborg build it. No, just trust me when I say, it was the longest 5 months and 16 days of my life. Lets just go back a little bit...

So, we called Robin outside of city hall, he was late which wasn't like him at all. Come to find out he was dealing with a guy who claimed to be new villain of Jump City. Cy rubbed his head as he listened to Robin struggling over the commutator.

"Just go in and stall." He commented. As he let off one of his exploding disk letting off a huge bang.

"Uh, okay Robin. So easy for you to say. You're not here." Cy remarked his voice irritated.

"I'll be there in a minute. Robin out." He spat as the screen went dark. Cy glared at his arm cursing under his breath.

"Stupid spiky haired know it all."

"Please, tell me what is stall?" Starfire asked as she looked at Raven for advice.

"Stall,to make someone wait or stay in order to gain more time." Raven answered.

"Raven, do you read dictionaries for fun?" I asked giggling at my own joke. She glared at me sending icy cold shivers down my spine.

"At least I know how to read, you're imbecilic brain wouldn't know what a dictionary was even after I threw it at your puerile head." She retorted.

"Ouch." I answered "Someone is a little angry this morning." Two new words to add to my ever long list of words that came from her mouth. For some reason Raven was in a very bad mood this morning and I didn't know why.

"Stop it you two. We have about two minutes before we have to give the biggest speech we'll ever had to give. IT IS KIND OF IMPORTANT!" Cyborg stressed.

So there we were the two crabby twins, a naive alien, and me, a hungry Beast Boy. I hadn't had breakfast after I decided to sleep in. We walked into the building and I stared at the marble steps.

"It's so shiny in here." I gasped. Not only was it remarkably clean it was shiny like wax.

"That's how it should be." Came a voice. I turned around to see a short man in a suit. "Hi I'm Mayor Williams, what can I do for you kids?" he smiled noticing the others.

"Hello sir, we were hoping to talk to you about the island? Someone called yesterday to ask about it?" Cy answered reaching out to shake his hand. The mayor eyed his metal hand suspiciously.

"Are you Richard?" He asked finally taking a hold of Cy's hand. A small bead of sweat rolled down Cy's face.

"Ah, no, he's coming. He's running late. I'm Victor." Cy answered shaking his hand.

"I see." the mayor said his eyes searched our faces.

"This is Raven, Starfire, and the green one is Beast Boy." Cy introduced.

"Yes, good to meet you Raven." The mayor replied reaching out to shake her hand. He moved along, to Star and froze. "Starfire? That's a very unique name." Star beamed at him then she wrapped her arms around him put him into a death grip hug. We all looked at each other unsure what to do.

"Hello dear Mayor, it's a pleasure to meet someone as great as you." She greeted she looked over at Raven who gave her a knock it off sign. Star looked at her confused and pulled away. "Sorry did I do it wrong? Are we not suppose to be doing the stalling?" she whispered to Raven. The mayor looked at Star his face flushed, he probably never got a tameranean hug before. He cleared his throat and straighten his tie. He gave Cyborg a look then turn to me.

"Beast Boy was it?" He asked "That is a very interesting color you have on." He reached out shaking my hand. I grinned at him.

"Yes, Beast Boy is the name sir, and I thought I'd try to match you're tie." I laughed as I pointed out his green tie. He chuckled at my joke, which I couldn't help but shoot a glance towards Raven. She just had her normal blank face not reacting at all to my look. At least the mayor thought I was funny.

"Well let's go up to my office and we can discuss there." He stated using his hand to guide us.

"Sorry I'm late." Came a voice behind us we turned to see Robin. Surprising us all was the fact that he was wearing a dress shirt and a tie. All our eye brows raised as he continued. "So what did I miss?"

"BOOYA!" Cy yelled as he jumped in the air. Everyone came out of city hall with smiles on their faces. Even Raven wore a proud look on her face as she walked out.

"Dudes! That was awesome nice team work!" I responded high fiving Cy. Cy grinned looking at Raven. He walked towards and picked her up bear hugging her. The look on her face said that she was very uncomfortable by his actions. He put her down and continued to smile at her.

"That was awesome Rae." He commented to her. She gave him an irritated look and pulled up her hood.

"Please don't call me Rae." She sighed. Cy gave her an apologetic look but he couldn't help wear his grin proud.

"What's wrong with Rae?" I asked She shot me a death glare that made my muscles tense up.

"That was pretty impressive Raven, I didn't know you knew so much about city regulations." Robin spoke up saving me from her evil glares. Robin pulled on his tie, untying it. Star smiled looking at our group.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said before, I like to read."

"I'm so happy friends, we soon will have an amazing home that we can all enjoy." Star spoke up.

"Cy with your proposal and Raven's wits, you didn't need me at all." Robin remarked. All eyes turned to him as we all wondered if he had changed his mind again.

"We wanted you there friend Robin." Star answered lightly touching his arm. He smiled at her then cleared his throat.

"I'm glad that I helped you guys. Let me know if I can help again?" He asked as he pulled out his commutator. He frowned pushing some buttons. "I have to go I'll check up with you guys later." Then he walked out of sight.

"I don't know why we keep trying with him, he's obviously doesn't want to be apart of our awesome group!" I scoffed. Star let out a small sad sigh.

"We'll get him Star don't worry." Raven said calmly. "He needs us just as much as we need him."

"How about some pizza?" Cy inquired lighting up the mood. My stomach growled in response. I smiled at him.

"YES DUDE finally!"

Construction of the tower began the very next day. Cyborg was adamant that the tower had to look a certain way and had to have the best technology possible.

With our powers we began to start building from the ground up. Using the blue prints Cyborg made up we started following his every instruction. Starfire is crazy strong so she did a lot of the heavy lifting carrying big bulky items with ease. Raven was good at placing the items into the correct place. Cyborg got use all these awesome tools.

I wasn't allowed to touch the tools, after my little mishap. I was showing off the nail gun to Star and Raven and as I shot into a board I stepped back and tripped on the cord. tripping I knocked over a thing of metal steel beams that the girls had been stacking. I landed right straight into a bucket of wet cement. With my face beet red I had to go to the store with dried cement on my ass.

Cyborg noticed that I was extremely clumsy so he came up with a much better job for me. My job was to call different companies around town and pretty much beg for donations. After the first dozen hung ups I got into my groove of saying that there was a new group that was looking for any donations in exchange for guaranteed protection for life. That way I didn't have to say a whole lot to get people interested. This job was really awesome for me because I liked talking to people and after I got them to open up to me I could convince them for pretty much anything.

One day I sat outside letting the sun warm my face as I talked to a local furniture company. We had just finished all the dry wall, and Cy was getting ready to add electrical into the place. Unlike my past conversations this one wasn't going as well. We were in need of a fridge, washer, and dryer. I began to explain to the older gentleman that it would be for a great cause and that it didn't even need to be new products. I sighed as he gabbed in my ear about how his store wasn't some charity case center for homeless teens.

"If you want to free stuff you'll have to call the manufacturer." He yelled and then line went dead as he hung up on me. _'Well that was productive.'_ I tought. Then I got an idea. _'call the manufacturer.'_ That wasn't a bad idea.

"Thank you grumpy old dude." I whispered as I looked up the number to Maytag. Thirty minutes, 14 explanations and 6 transfers later I finally got my answer. I thanked the man and confirmed the delivery date. I hung up and noticed Raven walked down towards me.

"Dude! Guess what I just got us a washer, dryer and most important a fridge." I boasted. I flashed a grin at her. She was wearing a one of Cy's large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She had pulled her hair up out of her face. I could see the sweat gathering around her brow. I gulped as I realized that I had never seen her like this. I couldn't help but think how attractive she looked. I push the thought back hoping she wouldn't notice my stares or thoughts.

"Thats great. It'll will be nice to have our own washer." She answered. She pointed to my water bottle sitting next to me. "Can I? We are out up there."

"Of course." I handed her the water bottle eagerly. She took it from me and began quenching her thirst. I couldn't help but watch my mind wandering about how she didn't seem to mind my germs. Some people were always so weird about that kind of stuff. I always thought Raven would be the that type of person, but then I began to think maybe she didn't care because she was that thirsty. She finished drinking and twisted the cap back on. She tried to hand it back to me to which I shook my head.

"You can have the rest." I smiled she narrowed her eyes at me and I began to wonder what I had done now.

"You're being nice right? Please tell me you don't still believe that girls have _cooties_ right?" She questioned I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Nah, I'm letting you have it because I know you working way harder than I am." I answered She nodded and unscrewed the cap to take another drink. "Besides I wouldn't mind sharing cooties with you." As soon as I said it I knew that it had totally come out wrong. Raven choked on the water and began to cough. I put my hands up ready to defend myself from her wrath.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I honestly... It came out so very wrong." I stuttered so far I was just digging my grave. She closed her eyes and calmed her coughing spell. I flinched as she turned to look at me. "Please don't kill me." I whispered my one eye opened.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked her voice was calm surprising me. I opened both eyes to look at her.

"Uh, Yes?" I replied cautiously. She looked out towards the ocean thinking about something.

"If you knew something about me, like something bad about me, would you still share things with me?" I looked at her questioningly not understanding all what she was saying. She continued notice my face. "Like if you found out that I wasn't a good person would you still be nice to me?" I studied her never seeing this side of her.

"Yes. You're nice to me, well I mean for the most part." I answered not even having to think about it. She had doubtful eyes which made me curious. "What do you mean if you weren't a good person? You seem to be a good person? You fight bad guys and you're kind to your friends." She let out a big sigh.

"There's things in my past." She muttered. I reached out to touch her hand. She pulled it away from me. Frowning I wondered what she was talking about.

"Everyone got things in their past they aren't proud of. Besides it doesn't matter who you use to be, all that matters is who you are now." I replied gently nudging her. She didn't smile or even look at me. She just continued to look at the ocean. She whispered so softly that a normal person probably wouldn't have heard but because of my awesomeness I caught it.

"I hope you're right."

I didn't have a chance to asked her anymore questions before she was standing and walking back up towards the tower.

"Thanks for the water Beast Boy." She called over her shoulder.

"You're welcome?" I whispered to myself as my mind began to wonder what had happened during that conversation.

The last month of construction was the longest. Even though the tower was looking pretty much complete we were waiting for necessary items and then as we got them we installed them all. This included floors, carpet, and not to mention windows. The windows were the worst considering that was pretty much the whole front of the tower was made of giant panes of glass. It was very stressful and took so long to install.

By this time everyone was irritable and was getting on each others nerves. Even sweet Starfire was giving the silent treatment to anyone who wronged her. It was to the point were no one could do anything right by Cyborg. After argument with Cyborg and Raven, I watched as Raven took off saying she didn't need friends like this.

"Why did you have to point out the fact that she creepy?" I asked my face heated.

"She is! and I just asked her opinion on one thing. She the one that pulled out the tin can comment." Cy shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Raven is the strongest one in our group we need her." I yelled. "You need to relax _Tin Can_ you've been really hard on everyone lately."

"What did you call me GRASS STAIN?" shot Cy. Raising my eyebrows I shook my head.

"Don't worry I'll go fix your mistake." I replied, and with that I turned into a bird, flying straight for the city.

Finding Raven was harder then I thought. I first went to the apartment but I knew she hadn't been there since that morning her scent was clearly not there. I moved on going to the local coffee shop. I looked all around the shop and then I asked the barista girl, if a girl with purple hair had come in. She told me that I'd need to be more specific since she helped a bunch of customers. I then said that her was name Raven and she would of ordered some sort of tea. She shook her head and said she didn't remember anyone like that. Sighing and feeling discouraged wishing I had gotten to know her normal hang outs. After checking our normal places, the pizza shop, and the electronic store. I scratched my head trying to think. ' _If I was Raven where would I go?'_

As I walked down the street passing different places. Lou's Voodoo shop came into few and I thought well... what the heck? You never know maybe she needed a new spell to turn us all into frogs. I walked in and looked around I didn't see anyone or hear anything. I got the weird creepy feeling and turn to leave when I came face to face with and old wrinkly lady. I screamed and jumped back.

"How can I help you?" She asked me. Catching my breath I bit my cheek and asked,

"Have you seen a girl with purple hair."

"I haven't seen Raven in a few weeks." She answered I stood there shocked she knew who I was talking about. I looked around noticing some interesting things in jars.

"Well I should get going." I spoke my nerves getting the best of me. She nodded.

"You can check John K's used and rare book store. She goes there often." She added. I nodded kicking myself for not knowing that. I should have figured she go to a book shop.

"Thanks." I thanked her and walked out headed towards the book store.

I walked in and the scent of old paper filled my nose. I looked around noticing it was crowded. I walked around my eyes searching for the mysterious girl. After I scoured the whole store going up and down flights of stairs, I came to the fact that she wasn't there. I walked out and sighed. I sat down on the curb and rubbed my head. I pulled out my commutator and press her face calling her commutator. It rang and rang. Sighing again I wondered if she was serious about not being friends with any of us anymore. I hung up and the main home page came back on my screen. Noticing Robin's icon I had an idea.

I hit his icon calling him.

"Hello? Beast Boy?" Robin answered after the first ring.

"Robin!" I said impatiently, "Have you seen Raven?" I asked he frowned and shook his head.

"No I haven't seen her today." He replied my head dropped feeling sick all of the sudden. "What's going on? Is she missing or something?" He asked.

I exhaled, "Everyone been on edge as of late and Cy got pissed and she freaked and bailed out on us. I've literally been looking for her for hours." Robin nodded understanding and clicked his tongue.

"Pressed." he remarked. Confusion washed over my face as I looked at his face on the small screen.

"Uh come again?" I asked

"Pressed it a coffee tea cafe right outside of town. That's where she is." He replied

"How do you?" I began

"I just know." He said cutting me off.

"Thanks." I responded already on my feet. I hit my off button and shoved my commutator into the pocket. I looked around and changed into an eagle. I soared across town and landed right in front of Pressed. I swallowed and opened the door. My eyes began to adjust to dim lights, I noticed three or four tables and bar. I looked and saw a guy with piercings all over his face and ears nod at me. I nodded back not letting my eyes rest. Continuing I scanned the area until I noticed in the very back corner I saw her. She sat with her nose in a book, a cup that had steam coming off of it. I slowly walked up not wanting her to leave before I had a chance to talk. I watched as her eyes read each word, she had her left hand out in front of her. She twirled her finger in the air as her tea began to swirl in its cup.

"That's a pretty cool trick." I commented sitting down next to her. She didn't look up but just kept her book to her face.

"Beast Boy." Came her monotone voice.

"Raven." I mimicked her. She raised her eye brows and finally put her book down.

"Did Cyborg send you to fetch me?" She asked. Her eyes seemed to spark as she said this which made me think that she was mad at me as well.

"No. I came to find you by myself." I answered trying not to show how annoyed I was. She wasn't being very nice and I had spent a lot of time looking for her.

"How did you find me anyways?" She inquired

"Robin." She pressed her lips together her eyes narrowing.

"Hmm... I shouldn't have told him all my secrets huh?" She concluded.

"Raven I know Cy been a real ass lately but I think we all just want the tower done. You can't blame him for being so crabby." I stated. getting right to the point. She looked up at the ceiling but didn't say anything. "We all say stupid things when we are tired, hungry, and over worked."

"It wasn't something stupid it was something true." She retorted

"Creepy is such a stupid term." I began. "You're not creepy Raven, you're different, but different isn't a bad thing. People are scared of what they don't understand and that's why Cy used the word creepy. Like I said before he really isn't thinking."

"I'd believe you except I know for a fact that you think I'm super creepy." She stated she stared at me and I felt my heart start to race.

"I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like I thought you were creepy, because you're not. I just don't understand you and I want to. Your powers they do scare me but only because I have no idea how they work. I just feel like everyone has put themselves out there except you, and no one really knows you." I explained She looked down and began tracing her small finger on the table cloth.

"I'm not good at that kind of stuff." She murmured.

"I know." I replied smiling at her. "We need you Raven, our group just won't be the same if you leave. Plus the amount of hours you've spend help building the tower." I paused until her eyes met mine. "You deserve to live there." the side of her mouth rose up. I started calling that the almost. It was her I want to smile because I like what you're saying but I better not because then you'll realized that I do enjoy talking to you sometimes. So I'll almost smile. I grinned at her as she picked up her tea and sipped it.

"So why here?" I asked raising my arms out to the store.

"It's quiet, not a lot of people know about it, and they make amazing tea." She answered still drinking.

"Hmmm... I'll have to try it." I commented. She pulled the cup away from her lips. Eyeing me. She surprised me again with offering the cup to me. This time I was going to be sharing something with her. I slowly raised my hand to take the cup.

"You don't have cooties do you?" I joked. She glared at me not finding my joke funny at all. She began to pull the cup away. I of course, grabbed it back, pulling it to my lips. Slowly I tilted the cup up careful not to burn my tongue. I took a taste of her tea. The flavor was strong and made me scrunch my nose up. "It's bitter." I said smacking my lips as the flavor stuck to the back of my throat. She gave me another almost smile.

"As it should be." She responded taking the cup away from me.

"So, I was hoping that you would come stay at the tower tonight with me." I implored she raise her eye brows confused at my statement.  
"Cy worried with the security system not being in yet that someone will come in and steal stuff. So he asked me to sleep there tonight and possibility the next couple nights until he gets installed."

"It's on an island. Who's going to put the effort in doing that?" She remarked.

"I don't know Cy is really worried about it, he can't stay there because his _charger_ is at the apartment. And I mean I can see why he'd be worried it's like his baby." I explained. She sighed and took another drink.

"Why are you asking me to stay with you?" She question her eyes searching mine. I noticed they did this often when she was unsure of something.

"I don't want to be alone." I answered truthfully, "Plus I figured we all could use some distance from Cyborg. I hear that Star maybe staying with Robin tonight." Her eyes went wide with information.

"Really? Boy Wonder is actually letting someone near him?" She jested her tone changing.

"I know! I don't know about you but I'm definitely putting my bets in." I persisted

"Bets?" she asked. I grinned again.

"Yeah, I bet you anything they end up together." I replied "Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sang laughing. She smirked.

"I don't know Robin is so serious..." She started

"Yeah, but I think if anyone can get him off of that high horse it's Star." She nodded at me.

"Okay I'll take your bet." she said suddenly. A mischievous smile formed on my lips.

"Okay but I get to make the stakes." I announced. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And the stakes are?" She asked.

Still grinning, I answered "I'll tell you tonight. At the tower."


	3. Chapter 3

We got back to the tower right around sunset. Cyborg was sealing up the last window on the top floor. Starfire came flying towards us engulfing us into a giant hug.

"Friends you've returned! I was hoping you'd be back soon." She squealed. She pulled away and turned towards Raven. "I'm glad you decide to rejoin us." her hands covered Ravens arms as she pulled her towards her. She whispered in her ear "Please next time you leave take friend Cyborg with you." Raven gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I apologize Star I bet it wasn't easy being with him all day." Raven stated she pulled away from Stars grasp. Star beamed at her.

"Oh yes, but I'm not discourage Robin has promise me Asian food and something called a movie." Ravens eyes wandered over to me. I raised my eye brows up and down quickly and grinned. They were so going to hook up.

"Sounds fun." Raven stated still eyeing me. I turned to look at Cyborg. He was wiping off the window making it sparkle in the sunlight.

"Looks good Cyborg." I announced. He turned and smiled,

"Yeah she's turning out to be a beauty. Look man, I'm sorry about earlier I just really want this finished. No hard feelings?" He apologized. He reached out his fist towards me. I smiled and nodded bumping my fist to his.

"No hard feelings." I confirmed. He turned a half circle and caught Raven's eye.

"Raven, I'm sorry about the creepy comment. It was super immature. I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings." He said with remorse. She looked at him and slowly moved her body closer to him. He smiled knowing she accepted his apology. He gently wrap his arms around her giving her a small hug.

"What's this I hear about Robin and you?" Cy asked turning to Starfire. Star beamed at him and nodded,

"He has promised Asian food and a movie." She repeated He smiled at her then looked at me and winked. Okay so Cy was kind of in on the Rob and Star thing too.

"OOh. So a date?" He teased She smiled a confused look.

"Date?" She asked looking at Raven.

"Don't worry Star it's not a date. I'll tell you what a date is later." Raven answered glancing at me. I narrowed my eyes at her knowing exactly what she was doing.

"You know Star," I began butting into the conversation. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her away from Raven. "You could always ask Robin if tonight is a date and if he says yes then you can ask him to explain it to you." Her eyes sparkled at me her smile glued to her lips.

"It's so nice to have such amazing friends." She remarked looking at all of us.

-

Star left a little while later with her glee in her heart as she flew off to meet Robin. We walked down to the main room and I told Cyborg about talking Raven into staying at the tower with me. He stood there with his eyes wide.

"You asked Raven to stay with you?" He asked His hands were open as if he was waiting to catch something. I nodded at him was it that big of surprised?

"Yes?" I stated more as a question I didn't know why he was so shocked. Raven was my friend and even though I still didn't know her very well I had hoped that we could become better friends.

"Raven? Aren't you like terrified of her?" He asked I instantly jump towards his mouth covering it with my hand.

"Stop it. She'll hear you." I whispered looking over towards her. We had finally gotten a wrap around sofa and she sat with her back towards us. I finally let go of his mouth as he looked at her then back at me.

"Man, you're either really stupid or really brave to even think about being alone with her." He started. I shook my head at his comment.

"I just think this will be good chance to get to know her." I replied He scratched his head and looked back at Raven.

"You call me when you get killed by her okay." He jested at me. "Okay! I'm leaving you two," He pointed to Raven and I. She turned to listen. "No wild parties okay?" He joked

"No promises." Raven said sarcastically. Cy smiled at her comment.

"Seriously Raven please don't let this green bean touch anything!" He announced. He pushed me softly but it still knocked me back a little

"Hey!" I shot back he wore a serious face and looked at me.

"Serious. NO touchie." He warned I rolled my eyes

"Fine I won't touch anything." I relented I pouted and sat down next to Raven.

"Don't worry Cyborg, I'll watch the child for you." Raven remarked smirking to herself.

"You guys are really mean." I frowned folding my arms. This made Cy roar with laughter. He waved good bye and walked out of the room. Raven was back to reading as I stared off into space. Wow I really should have brought something with me to keep me entertained. I looked around the room trying to picture where stuff would go. Cy had blue prints of exactly how he wanted each room to look. He said the only rooms he didn't care about was our own rooms.

I looked out at the bay window in front of me thinking about how he was going to put a screen into the main frame of the window so we could watch tv, play video games, or even hook the computer up to it. From what I understood it was going to nice. Looking around I finally couldn't take the weird silence anymore.

"So?" I started I watched her eyes slightly shifted towards me as if to say please no I'm reading. I cleared my throat and started again. "You still interested in my bet or do you just want to give up now?" She pulled her eyes away from her book and I couldn't help but watch as she drew in a big breath.

"I told you I would but I don't know what the stakes are, if I don't like them then no deal." she frowned at me.

"That's technically cheating, " I started catching her look, and decided that I better not mess with her. "But because you're Raven I'll let it slide." I smiled nervously at her.

"Good choice." She commented. She waited for me to continue so I did.

"So I Beast Boy bet you, Raven that Robin and Starfire will in fact end up together." I announced pulling out a pad of paper from surprisingly out of thin air.

"Shouldn't there be some rules? I think you need to clarify the bet before you just go writing it out." She suggested. I was confused by her notion. Frowning I began to think.

"So you mean like?" I started trying to think the rules of betting. It was super straight forward I thought.

"Like, for example, you say Robin and Starfire will "END UP TOGETHER"." she quoted "But what counts as end up together? That is a very general topic. It could mean really anything. Kiss? Which has really already happened," I nodded realizing she had point. "So? Second kiss? First date? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? or marriage certificate?"

"Woah you think they are going to get married?" I gasped. I had never thought about it like that, get together just meant get together. She frowned and shook her head at me.

"I'm betting against you remember, so no I don't think they will get married. Is that what you considered as "end up together"? She asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know we're just kids still right?"

"Speak for yourself." She replied folding her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine, I'm a child, and I'm proud of it. Who really wants to grow up and be an adult? Boring!" I declared. She placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed in circles this was the sign that she was getting annoyed of me and was close to shutting me out.

"Can we go back to your futile bet?"

"Yes okay, so I Beast Boy bet you, Raven, that Robin and Starfire will eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Okay so you finally came to a decision congratulations." She said sarcasm dripped off her tongue.

"Have you ever been told that you are an impatient person?" I asked as serious as I could. She glared at me.

"No, I'm actually a very patient person but not when it comes to short green boys who would much rather join Peter Pan's Lost Boys then grow up and face reality." She remarked. I quickly decided it was time to change the subject I really didn't want to be on her bad side.

"So here is the stakes to the bet you ready? If you win, I won't force you to listen to any of my jokes for a month."

"Make it a year." she countered. A whole year, that was torture and pretty much impossible, but I knew better. I could feel it. Call it my sixth animal sense. I just knew how they acted around each other it was just a matter of time.

"Fine. A year but if I win, which I will," I smiled confidently "You Raven, have to do something totally out of your comfort zone." I finished. Her eyes were narrow as she listened to me. She slowly slightly bit her lip as she thought about whether or not it was actually worth it.

"That's a pretty vague wager." She finally responded.

"Okay," I replied coming up with another idea. "Here's another rule this bet doesn't really have a time limit lets just say as long as we know each other the bet is on. That being said, I have no idea when it could happen and I doubt it will be tomorrow, so lets just say the "something" out of your comfort zone is TBA."

"No way, that's not fair at all." she protested I opened my mouth to ask her why but she put up her hand stopping me. "I know you're not thinking clearly so let me help you. So this bet doesn't have time limit so say this bet goes on and on and on? I would never win. Either they become something or they don't. This isn't going to be a bet where you call me up 65 years later and say guess what Raven?" She explained. Although I didn't like it I knew she had a point.

"Okay so lets say with in 10 years."

"5 years." She interjected.

"5 years?! Why not ten? That will put us in our twenties?" I asked

"I was just being nice I doubt I'll be around that long." She replied. I frowned at her realizing what she was saying. She had no intentions of staying apart of our small group. Sadness pooled into my stomach as I realized that being her friend probably a waste of time.

"Can I ask why you won't be around?" I implored my voice quiet. My ears drooped as I heard her answer.

"I just won't be." she answered matter of factually. She had focus her gaze onto the window.

"Is because you don't want to be here? Or because you think our group won't last that long?" I inquired trying to understand her. She suddenly had become very quiet. I could feel the uneasy feeling move through the room. I had hit a nerve and by her body language I could tell it was raw one.

"I'm sure the team will last." She muttered. There was so many questions running through my mind but I decided to just let it be by saying,

"I hope you're around for a while, I like your friendship." She purse her lips and looked like she was going to say something but she didn't. "So Rob and Star have five years." I continued. She pulled her gaze from the window and stared at her book.

"You must be scared that it wont happen before then." She suggested I smiled at her willingness to play the game with me.

"NAH! not at all. I just have to agree with you that Robin is Mr. Serious all business all the time, so the romance may take some time. So are you cool with the TBA thing now that there is a time limit?"

She stared at me trying to decide if she really wanted to be apart of this. "A whole year of not hearing about chickens, cookies, or knock knock jokes." I persist smiling at her. She clicked her tongue a few times closed her eyes and finally opened her mouth.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this." She muttered shaking her head. My grin spread on my face as felt excitement rush through me.

"Okay I'm going to write this all down." I began scribbling on the paper listing the title first. Robin and Star. I then wrote the actual bet and terms underneath that. "So I'm going to put down the rules. First rule the time limit is 5 years from today." She nodded agreeing "Rule Two comfort zone challenge will be decided if and when the bet is full filled." My head began trying to think of all the things that I could possibly make her do. Her comfort zone was pretty small which meant the options were endless. I turned to look at her. She had looked down listening but was tracing the letters on her book with her finger tips.

"Anything else?" she asked suddenly catching me off guard. I raised my eyebrows instantly wondering if there was something she knew but I was forgetting.

"Rule number three no cheating." I added writing it down. I looked at her noticing she wasn't saying anything. "Rule number four No trying to sway this relationship." I smiled to myself feeling so smart.

"Okay that's fair." She began "Just remember same goes for you Beast Boy no trying to influence or help move that relationship a long." This girl knew how to play dirty but I liked it.

"Okay," I agreed looking over the contract I had made up. I added two lines and signed my name. "So Raven, do you bet me?" I asked putting out the paper and pen for her to take. Her eyes lingered at the pen before slowly reaching out and taking it from me. She flip her book over to write on the back side. She read the paper carefully checking for any mistakes or loop holes. I watched her raise the pen to the line and she slowly and gracefully began to write. She signed her name in perfect penmanship. She reread the paper before handing it back to me. I smiled at her taking it.

I sat it down next me and held out my hand to her. She eyed my hand as if I was offering something horrible. "Shake on it?" I asked her head nodded as she understood. I watched her slowly and cautiously lift her small hand and hold it out for me. I followed through and push my hand into hers wrapping my fingers underside of her hand. I slightly moved my hand up and down shaking her hand. Our eyes locked and that's when my breath caught in my throat. My hand instantly felt like it was being electrocuted and a warm sensation run up my arm. Neither one of us spoke or blinked. I quickly pulled my hand away wondering what had just happened. Her eyes slowly moved down to her hand and then to the floor. Her face told me that she was just as confused as I was. I wanted to ask her if she felt it too but my nerves got the best of me.

I stood up clapping my hands together, "Well I'm going to go put this contract in my room." I felt the heat rushing to my face. I picked up the contract and walked swiftly to the door. I was trying to avoid the awkward feeling I was feeling. I walked through the door and down to my room, which was just a bare room there wasn't anything in there yet the carpet hadn't even been installed yet. I stared at the door marked Beast Boy and I couldn't help but wonder why I had never felt anything like that before.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three day since my handshake episode with Raven. I brushed it off telling myself that I felt super weird about it because I'd had never really shook hands with a girl my age let alone a girl who was pretty like Raven. I told myself that I wasn't thinking clearly because I had been so hyped up on actually doing something fun. I told myself that the electric feeling was just a reaction in my brain cause by pheromones. I had so many excuses that I continued to list off in my head but no matter how I tried to justify it, I always was brought back to the moment when our eyes met. The look on her face told me that she had felt that weird spark as well and even though it was just a few seconds it wasn't just any accident.

I hadn't brought it up her or anybody for that matter. It was another way for me to push it out of my mind. Bury it deep and pretend that it didn't happen. I continued to stay at the tower for another week while Cy worked on fixing up the computer base. Raven hadn't offered to stay and I didn't ask her. The first night I was kinda of nervous sleeping all by myself, but I had come prepared and had even stopped by the center market buying myself little goodies to munch on. I fell sleep after my 8th trainer battle in my game of Pokemon Yellow. I woke up with my game still in my hand and the plastic Funyun bag stuck to my face.

By the third night I realized that I didn't really like being all alone, but it was nice being able to do whatever I wanted without the worry of judgement from the others. Cy got the TV all hooked up for me by then so I spend most of my time watching TV until I fell asleep. I slept so much on that couch I joked with Cy saying that he should just move it into my room. He laughed at me but in truth I was kind of serious I was going to miss the couch when I actually moved in to a normal room with a normal bed.

-

Cy had pulled me aside one morning after the carpet had been delivered. I had continued to help by making calls to places for donations. He was thrilled with the fact that I had scored major with Cook's Electronics store. I couldn't help but smile when he asked me to start looking into some places for paint and furniture.

"After the carpet is in man, we are gonna need some awesome stuff." Cy announced he pulled out his tablet courtesy of Me, Beast Boy, and Cook's. I watched as he held it up for me to see. "We need general stuff you know shelves, tables, lamps, you know the basic." I nodded not hiding my enthusiasm. He swiped from left to right showing me different 3D images of rooms inside the tower.

"I can totally do that dude." grinning from ear to ear.

"That is why you are my main man, little dude." Cy responded slapping me on the back. I pulled out my commutator ready to pull up some numbers. "Maybe you can look into some beds as well? I told my land lady today that we will be vacating the property by the end of the week." My stomach did a somersault realizing that this was soon going to be my new home in less than a week. Excitement boiled through me as I plastered a smiled on my face.

"You got it I'm so on it." I stated standing up. I decided I needed some peace and quiet and I wanted to go down to my favorite place to talk. I walked to the fridge and opened it. I looked in and couldn't help but notice that it probably would be the last time I ever saw it this clean again. There was Stars giant bottle of mustard in the door. A pizza box lay in on the middle shelf from the previous night, and a energy drink rested on top of that. Raven had bought fruit and tucked it neatly away in the bottom drawer. Eyeing my desired addiction on the bottom shelf. I reached in and pulled out a can of Coca Cola. My fingers grasped the cold tasty beverage as my other hand slowly shut the door.

"That will stunt your growth." A monotone voice came from behind me. I turned to see the purple hair girl standing near the counter.

"Nah, that's a myth." I responded. Popping the tab on the can. The sound of it opening filled my ears. I raised it to my lips gulping the liquid greedily. I noticed Raven looking down at me like a mother who is about to scold her child. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed waiting for the lecture I sure I was about to receive.

"Soda contains phosphorous. Phosphorous is a useful mineral for healthy development but too much can affect the level of calcium in your body, which indeed can affect growth. and since you don't get a lot of calcium anyways, you probably should just stick with water." She lectured. I couldn't help but sigh and raise my hands up.

"You can be a huge buzz kill." I replied. She gritted her teeth showing me that she was not in the mood for me.

"You're the one always complaining about your height I'm just trying to help." She retorted turning on her heel. She walked up and out of the room.

"Major buzz kill." I muttered taking another sip of my soda. I walked up the stairs and out the door. I pushed the down button the elevator. _'Ding'_ Stepping inside I began to think. Things and been so different between us since that night. It was almost like she woke up a totally different person. She didn't say two words to me the whole next day. I figured she was just trying to figure out the same things I was and needed space. I don't know what it was but I began to realized she was almost avoiding me. Walking away when I walk up. Pretending not to hear me when I asked a question. It was truly bazaar. Then today she finally says more two words to me and it in the form of a paranoid mother who is worry about my height? I stepped out of the door to the tower and smelled the cool salty ocean. My body instantly relaxed. Closing my eyes and drinking in the scent. I walked down to my favorite rock and calmed myself. It was just a matter of time. Raven would come back around she seemed to always pull away for a little bit.

-

I dialed the number to a place I had never hear of called Ikea. I listened to the ring sound in my ear waiting for someone to pick up. Finally I heard a click.

"Thank you for calling Ikea, how can I direct you call?" asked a female.

"Uh.." I scratched my head unsure who I needed to talk to. "I'm not sure the manager I suppose? I'm with a group that is looking for donations." I started

"Hold please." She replied cutting me off. I sighed and pulled my commutator away from my ear. I never like hold music before but now I loathed it. After a not even 30 seconds I heard,

"Hello this is Peter CEO of Ikea how can I help you?" I instantly put my ear back to the earpiece and swallowed hard. CEO? I never had talked to someone that big.

"Did you say CEO?" I asked timidly.

"Yes young man how can I help you?" He asked again. _'Great'_ I thought _'young man.'_ Curse my dumb voice for being so high and squeaky. I swallowed again and took a deep breath wanting to sound more mature.

"Yes Sir, Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I promise I won't waste much of your time." I started building my confidence up. "I'm with a small group of super heroes who are looking for donations in exchange for protection." Not hearing anything I continued my speech. "We don't need new items, we are willing to take really anything you can offer."

"Garfield?" Peter questioned. I slightly pulled my commutator away from my ear and looked at it. Bewilder I shook my head wondering how this guy Peter knew my real name.

"Uh, how do you know that name?" I asked suspiciously. No one knew my name except the members of the Doom Patrol.

"Is this Garfield?" He implored "Garfield Logan?" I looked around feeling the hairs on the back my neck stand up. I suddenly felt like I was being watched or something.

"I don't go by that name-"

"You go by Beast Boy." He finished. My eyes widened as I heard this. Who the hell was this guy?

"Look dude I really have no idea who you are but I swear if your following me or-"

"You don't remember me." He said simply. I began to rack my brain trying to remember anyone named Peter. I was drawing a big blank.

"Sorry?" I answered.

"I'm a friend of Rita's, you guys saved me from a burning building in '96." I realized that he was someone that knew me but someone I didn't remember because I had been so young at the time. "I'd recognize that squeaky voice any where." He remarked. I felt my cheeks change color at this. _'Thats great I sound exactly the same as I did when I was 8.'_ I scoffed to myself.

"Oh." was all that I could think to say.

"Are you still with the Doom Patrol? Is that group you're talking about?" He asked I let out a nervous chuckle hoping he wasn't about to hang up on me.

"No, sir I actually left the Doom Patrol." I answered honestly. He was quiet for a few seconds before answering,

"I see." I instantly wish I could see his face it would have made the conversation easier for me. "I'm sure you had your reasons and it probably for the best." he spoke with his voice full of understanding. I nodded, finally someone who wasn't going to question me about my choices.

"Yes sir." I answered

"Well tell me about your new group? Team? What do you call yourselves?"

"mmm..." I began. my eyes raising up to the right remembering that our group didn't have a name yet. "We don't have a name... yet." I replied making a note to myself to talk to Cyborg about this.

"Hmm." He responded I could picture this man just staring at me with wonderment. Yes I had left a very successful team and now had joined a group that didn't even have a name let alone a leader. I sucked in air threw my teeth knowing that I had every right to make my life exactly how I wanted it to be.

"Well I consider you to be a friend, someone that I would trust with my life. That being said I would love to help you and your group." He announced. My ears perked up hearing this my mouth turning up into a grin.

"Really?!" I exclaimed "I mean, thank you sir we truly appreciate your generosity." I corrected after my sudden out burst.

"No its my pleasure. I can see what I can offer you which probably will be mostly return items but I will personally make sure you have all the parts needed. You don't mind building things together right?" He asked

"Not at all."

"Good." He commented "You would've called the wrong place if you had minded." He chuckled. I laughed in response to his joke although I didn't quite understand it. "Do have a list I can start working on for you." Gratitude filled my heart as realized this guy was truly going to be our savior.

"Thank you Peter." I thanked as sincerely as I could over the phone. I honestly just wanted to wrap my arms around this guy. A guy that I hardly knew.

"No problem at all Garfield."

-

After talking to Peter I was pretty sure we were set on having anything and everything we needed for the tower. I walked into the common room to tell Cyborg the good news. Right as the door open a huge flashing light blinked and a loud alert sound off I looked around at Cyborg and Starfire.

"At least we know that the distress signal works." Walking over to the computer he pressed a few buttons and nodded "Looks like there's trouble down town." Cyborg frowned.

"We must go and help." Star remarked I nodded ready to go. I opened my mouth to call to Raven but I nearly crashed into her as I turned around.

"There's trouble." I said She scowled in response and waited for me to leave first.

-

We got down town just in time to see Robin chasing after a huge thing made of cement. We stood ready to fight.

"I'm glad you guys got my signal." Robin struggled He threw a disk causing and explosion. It looked for just a brief second that he actually didn't need our help but after the smoke cleared the giant cinder block thing charged Robin.

"Robin! Look out!" Starfire screamed We all watched horrified as Robin was sent flying into a building. The villains strength was unmatched to Robin by a great deal. The part of the building was smashed in as brick covered most of Robin's crumpled up body. "Robin!" cried Starfire running towards him.

"Let's go guys." Cyborg commanded Raven and I nodded ready to take down the huge guy. I turned into a t-rex to match his size I charged using my head. I hit him square in the chest. I morphed back into my human self. I grab my head trying to stop the spinning.

"Ophf..." I mutter "He's stronger than he looks." I looked up to see his giant hands as they grabbed me. I began struggling against his grip. He squeezed tight forcing all my air out of my lungs.

"Let him go." Raven said her voice full of anger. A mailbox engulfed in black smashed him in the back of head. He dropped me disoriented by her attack. Cyborg used his sonic canon shooting him in the back. I sat on the ground trying to catch my breath. I looked up when I felt her hand on the back of my shoulder. "You okay?" She asked her voice still had it's harsh tone and she was glaring at the villain.

"I'm good." I replied grabbing at my ribs. My legs shook as I stood. I breathed in only to have a sharp pain radiate through my body I grabbed at my rib again. "Shit." I swore under my breath. Raven hand had returned to my shoulder.

"I think he dislocated one of your ribs." She remarked her eyes suddenly filled with worry.

"I'm okay." I said through clenched teeth. "Just help Cy." She gave me a another unsure look then replied,

"Don't move you don't want to punctured your lung." Then she was off to help wrestle the cinder block head.

-

Thankfully Raven and Cyborg took down the bad guy all by themselves. I sat on the curb taking in short breaths. Cyborg was talking to the police. Robin was in pretty rough condition and Cyborg was worried he may have some internal bleeding. He asked Raven to transport Star and him back to the tower so he could look him over. I held my side closing my eyes. I knew Robin was in worst condition, then I was but I didn't realize how painful a broken rib was. I smelled lavender and looked up to see Raven had returned.

"Robin?" I wheezed.

"He'll be okay." She muttered holding out her hand. I looked at it cautiously. I took it and gritted my teeth as she helped me stand. She stood over me looking at my ribs.

"Is it this one?" She asked gently touching the broken rib. I cried out in pain at her touch. "Yes..." She muttered. "Okay you need to stand up straight and hold very still." She instructed I gave her a look. Wondering what she was going to do. Shaking my head I told her,

"I'm okay I'll just let it heal." She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head.

"You have to have it put back in to place to even let it heal properly." I bit my lip slightly moaning. "Trust me." She insisted. I opened my mouth to argue again but she pressed her hand flat against my side. I noticed that she was waiting for me to give her the go ahead. I gulped and nodded. "Don't move." She repeated. I took one more breath in as I watched as her hand began to glow black. Pain rush through me as felt her pop my rib back into it's place, with a loud pop! I released my breath that I had been holding. I winced but actually felt a thousand times better.

"Dude!" I started "Did you just manually pop my rib back in with your powers?" I asked already knowing the answer. She removed her hand and glances towards Cyborg.

"Yes, you may still be sore for a while. We need to get back to the tower." She replied. I gave her a small smile and reached out to her wanting to hug her. She noticed my efforts and moved away. She raised her brow at me and I looked towards the ground feeling foolish.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's no big deal let's get Cy and get back." She remarked glancing back toward Cyborg. I nodded at her thinking about how Robin needed to looked over by Cyborg. "I think it's time to get Robin to commit to our team." I couldn't help but stare at her.

"I don't think he wants to be in-"

"He will after I talk with him. I have an idea." She remarked cutting me off. Doubt filled me as I pondered what she possibly could have had up her sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

Because of the rush in needed to get back, Raven said we could just teleport back. I wanted to object and request that I just fly or even just walk but my rib wasn't going to allow me to do that. I sighed and stepped close to Raven. I closed my eyes waiting for the magic. I know shouldn't be scared of it. Raven has proven over and over again she would never use her powers to hurt me. Well when I wasn't bothering her that is. I hadn't forgot the time she threw me off the tower for a cheeky comment I made. I should have been pissed at her but surprisingly all I could do was laugh. I didn't like when we teleported mainly because of the feeling I got. The only way I can describe it, is like same feeling you get when you're dreaming and you start falling and your body jolts awake. Only differences is you never really jolt awake. I always feel slightly chilled and freaked after.

We were transported right into our medical room. Med Bay as Cy called it. I looked over and saw Robin laying flat on his back unconscious. Starfire had put him on the only gurney we had, although we had been on the search for more. She held his hand as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill out at any second.

"Oh Cyborg please make him wake up." She whined Cyborg walked over to him. He pressed a few buttons on his arms and began to raise his arm down Robin's body. He sighed to himself moved his arm up to do it again.

"I'm not seeing any internal injuries, thank god." He remarked pressing more buttons. "Looks like it may be a concussion." Taking Robin's wrist he checked his pulse and blood pressure.

"He is going to be okay yes?" Starfire questioned her eyes big green saucers.

"I think he'll just fine. We will get him some ice for his head and some ibuprofen." Cyborg stated walking towards a small cupboard. He opened and looking for the medicine. "Raven-" He started

"I'll get it!" I interrupted "I want to get some ice anyways." Raven had turned to face me.

"You're not going anywhere." She exclaimed grabbing my wrist. "You need to lay down." I rose my eyebrow at her and looked down at her hand still holding my wrist. I gently pulled away.

"I'm feeling better now. Besides there isn't anywhere to lay down in here." I commented I really wanted to go the couch. She bit her lip slightly wanting to argue with me. I gave her a stern look before walking out of the bay. I walked down to the kitchen on my mission to get ice for Boy Wonder and myself.

-

It had been a few hours and Robin had finally awoken from his head injury. The commotion that came into the room is what had woken me up. I sat up and looked over side of couch. Robin stood holding his head while Cyborg stood over him. They were both glaring at each other.

"It's called being nice. Helping out a friend." Cyborg shot

"I didn't ask for you're help, and you can't force me to stay here." Robin spat. I stared at them as the feeling of the room became instantly uncomfortable.

"Okay next time you are knock unconscious I'll be sure to walk on by." Cy retorted He had clenched his huge metal fist.

"If you are going to force something on me then yes please do." I couldn't take the tension anymore. I didn't want to have break up a fist fight.

"Guys!" I shouted they both turned and looked at me. "Stop fighting." Robin glared at me which made me want to coward in the corner.

"Beast Boy please tell Cyborg to let me leave." Robin demanded I looked to the floor avoiding his glare.

"Fine you want to leave then LEAVE! DON'T COME BACK!" Cyborg screamed He turned around and punched the wall leaving a huge fist hole in the drywall.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed turning into a squid I grabbed Robin with one tentacle and Cyborg with the other. I picked up and put Robin on the couch and Cyborg on the side of the room. They stared at me shocked at my new found confidence. I morphed back into my human self and sighed. "No more fighting." I began. "Robin, we were just trying to be nice. We know you have no intention of staying you've made that very clear but taking it out on Cy who is just trying to make sure you're okay is unfair and quite immature." He lifted his eyebrow at me and opened his mouth to objected but I stopped him. "Raven needs to talk to you. After you can leave." I turned and walked to the door to find Raven.

I walked down the hall to her room figuring out of all the places that's where she'd be. I reached her door and quietly knocked. I waited as I could hear her on the other side. The door opened slightly as she peered down at me.

"Beast Boy?" She asked I gulped remembering my reason for being here.

"Robin has gone insane." I started she raised her eyebrows surprised. "He fighting with Cyborg and he wants to leave." She made a quiet squeaking noise as she sucked air in threw her teeth. "If you're going to talk him into staying then you'll need to do it now." I explained. She nodded and opened her door more.

"Get Cyborg out of here." She advised "I can't concentrate with all the negative feeling around the tower." I sighed not wanting to leave but I knew it was important. She noticed my reluctance and added, "Take him to pizza or something to cool him down. I need him to be calm if Robin accepts my proposal."

"And what is your proposal?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"You'll find out."

-

Cyborg and I walked side by side as he shoved his fourth hot dog into his mouth. I was trying to hold in my gags unsuccessfully. Cyborg laughed at my grimace face.

"You know B you're going to have get use to all the meat I eat. You should embrace it and just come to love it." Cy said his mouth full of food. I looked down avoiding his nasty mouth. I swallowed and focused my breathing through my mouth instead my nose.

"I will never be use to your murdering of animals." I remarked. I had calm Cyborg down by taking him to all his favorite places. The pizza shop, Cook's Electronics, Stan's Fried Chicken, Lou's Ice cream Parlor, and the small hot dog stand right outside of the movie theater. He gorge himself on food until I was positive he would explode. I sipped my lemonade in my hand as Cyborg turned to throw his paper food tray away.

"Back to the tower?" He suggested. I stopped walking wondering if Raven finished her talk yet.

"Uh," I muttered. Cy gave me a confused look.

"What?" He asked

"If we go back you have to promise not kill Robin, or Raven for that matter." I explained. I suddenly felt nervous hoping that our group wouldn't suddenly crumble over one disagreement.

"I won't... Wait, why would I kill Raven?!" He asked suspiciously. I laughed nervously as took another sip of my lemonade.

"Yeah, uh... well you see..." I stuttered. Why did I have to be the one who told him?

"Spit it out B."

"Raven has a plan to get Robin to stay. For good." I replied scratching my head. Cyborg stared at me his eyes wide.

"She what?" He asked his voice cracking I bit my tongue the uneasy feeling washing over me.

"She going to convince Robin to join our team." I answered again. This time he looked at the ground and shifted his weight. "I don't know how she's going to manage it but... she seems pretty confident about it." He nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Raven does have a way with words." He murmured

Shrugging I smiled softly, "She pretty much a walking dictionary." He let out a hardly laugh at my joke which made me grin.

"Lets go home." He replied gently grabbing my shoulder pushing me forward.

-

We landed on the top of the tower as I morph from my pterodactyl form. Breathing heavily I put both my hands on knees. I sighed I grabbed my hurt rib.

"I shouldn't have done that..." I winced

"Sorry B. You gonna be okay?" I nodded

"I'm good! I'm just sore and out of shape." I walked slowly to the door. "You ready?" I asked He nodded once and we walked down to the common area.

The three of them sat on the couch. Robin was smiling at Star and Raven was of course reading. Raven turned and gave me a look that told me that things had gone well with the discussion.

"Friends you have returned!" Star exclaimed noticing us in the doorway. "We have very exciting news."

Raven turned and stood up. "Cyborg, Beast Boy why don't you come sit down?" she requested. I looked at Cy who was supporting a blank emotion. I bit my lip and walked towards the couch. I sat down next Star and Cy followed me. I looked down at my hands waiting for someone to start speaking.

"Well first I want to apologize to you Cyborg for the way I acted this afternoon. It was totally uncalled for and like you said, Beast Boy immature." Robin said his voice sounding sincere. I looked towards Cy wondering if he was going to accept his apology or not. He slightly raise his head at him but didn't say anything as he made it clear that he wasn't up for talking. Robin cleared his throat noticing Cy's uncertainty.

"I'm hoping to help finish the tower, and it would be only fair if I helped build my room since I'll be living here." Robin added. My eyes widened as I looked towards Raven. She wore a blank stare looking at Robin. I should have not been so surprised, but somehow I couldn't help but ponder how she had once again manged to convince someone into staying who was totally against it before. Cy shifted his weight on the couch and looked up towards Robin who had taken the liberty to stand after his apology.

"You plan on sticking around for sure this time?" Cyborg questioned. Robin face twisted slightly at the question he looked at Raven who gave him a brief nod to say continue.

"Yes, if you'll let me." He assured Cyborg gave a soft sigh and looked down. "Raven mentioned that you needed a leader, and since it's clear that I need you guys, I'm hoping that I can fill that spot." Robin explained

 _'Ah so that's how she did it.'_ I thought. Raven of course took the one thing Robin wanted most and dangled out in front of him. Robin was power hungry and it didn't take a dummy to see it. It was quite ingenious of her, making me feel like a numb skull for not even considering it first.

"So let me get this straight," Cyborg began. His voice shook like he was angry. "You want to be our leader?" Uneasiness crept into the room as four of us peered at Cyborg. I began searching his face for hints of anger but he was actually keeping the emotion off of his face. Robin gulped and nodded standing his ground. He obviously didn't want to show any intimidation by Cyborgs voice.

"Yes, this is correct."

Cyborg looked at me and I could tell he was biting his tongue. I gave him a look trying to tell him through mind reading. ' _let it go, it's not worth it.'_ He clicked his tongue a few time then forced a fake smile on his lips.

"We are gonna need a name." Cy announced. Starfire squealed in joy clapping her hands together.

"Oh my heart is full with such happiness right now friends. I wish I had some unbridled joy juice from my home planet." Raven turned her head giving Star a questioning look. Robin smiled at her blushing slightly as she gently brush her hand against his shoulder. "It will be most wonderous having you around friend Robin."

"I'm glad you're staying as well." Raven spoke up. Robin nodded and gave her a small smile as if to say thank you for changing his mind.

"I'm agreeing with Cyborg we really need a name for our team." I pointed out.

"What do you guys thing about Titans?" Robin asked I noted from the look on everyone's faces that they liked the sound of it.

"Titans?" Cy repeated letting it sit on his tongue.

"What is a Titan?" Star inquired innocently. As if on cue we all turned to look at the most knowledgeable in the group. Raven smirked slightly knowing that she was indeed the one person who knew.

"Titans," she explained "Well in Greek Mythology Titans were a race of giants, also known as the elder gods, ruled the earth before the Olympians overthrew them. Because of their size the term Titan became known as one that is gigantic in size or power. one that stands out for greatness of achievement." She smiled slightly noticing Starfire grin.

"Oh I like that very much, and although friends we are not giants we do have amazing powers that help us achieve the impossible correct?"

"Yeah Star I like it too." Cyborg agreed.

"Titan is one of Saturn's moons." I spoke up. Everyone gazed turned on to me. "Just in case you were wondering." I stammered. My face began to flush as I looked down feeling silly for my sudden out bursts. I could feel the stares I looked up to see Raven eyeing me suspiciously.

"How did _you_ know that?" She questioned. I noted the word _you_ and rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am." I stated folding my arms. She continued her stare at me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable at the sudden attention I was receiving from her.

"So do we agree? Titans?" Robin asked He put his fist out in front. Starfire grinned and put her fist in.

"Titans." she gleamed.

"Titans." Cyborg agreed bumping his large fist into Robin's.

"Titans." Raven confirmed adding her small fist. They all turned and looked at me, waiting for me. I looked down at my hand and smiled to myself. I finally had a new place, a new home, new friends, and a new team.

I raised my green fist and pushed it into the middle. "TITANS!"


	6. Chapter 6

The tower would have been complete finished, furnished, and painted, but thanks to our lovely leader it took another month to complete. I'm complaining about it now, but in reality it wasn't that bad. Since Peter from Ikea was so amazing to us it wasn't hard for me to contact him again and get some extra items for Robin's room. I had felt pretty proud of myself after Robin found out how I hard I had worked getting every little thing for the tower. He told me he was impressed with me which only made my head bigger then it already was.

The paint arrived three days after Robin decision to stay. Although we had mostly got white and some extra highlighting colors, it wasn't that big of a surprise when I picked up a can and read midnight on the label. My brain jumped to Raven.

"Raven." I called taking the screw driver out to pry off the lid. "I think this one is your paint." She looked up from her spot in the right side corner. She had been helping paint the common room. White paint covered her hands and the side of her face where she had brushed her hair away. Paint brush still in hand she moved towards me looking over my shoulder. I took off the lid eyeing the dark blue color. It was dark and vivid.

"Thank you." She muttered pushing me lightly out of the way. She took the lid out of my hands and put it back on smirking to herself. She let out a soft whisper. "It's perfect." I smiled at her noticing this was the perfect opportunity to tell my latest joke.

"So Rave, what is blue and smells like white paint?" She sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

"How about no?" She suggested picking up the paint can. I gently push her arm playfully. She had been in a much better mood the last few days and I wasn't about to let up now.

"Come on just answer the question." I begged She sent a glare my way and sighed.

"Okay lets see blue? That will be your face after I'm done with it and the white paint? That will be from the paint brush in my hand. See I just need a X to mark the spot." She challenged she took a step forward to me. She raised her right hand that still held the paint brush, and pushed it to my face leaving a white mark on my right cheek. "Perfect." She muttered cocking her head to the side.

"Woah okay no..." I replied shooting her a cheeky grin. I raise my arms up ready to defend myself. "The correct answer is blue paint." I grinned at her. She didn't laugh or smile she just blinked a few times at me then opened her mouth.

"I suggest you reconsider ever telling that joke again."

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because if I hear it again you will find yourself in a very dark scary place." She turned on her heel walking towards the door. I gulped my fear down and pursued after her.

"Wait!" I called to her. "So was it really that bad of joke?" She didn't answer me and pushed the button on the door with her free finger. It slid open and she walked through it. I hurried after her. "So, can I help you paint your room?" I asked. I had felt a bit useless because Robin and Cyborg had began construction on the rooms that were going on the side of the tower. Adding to the tower was going to made it T shape. Cy decided since we were the Titans now it was perfect. I of course wasn't allowed to help with that. Which was actually okay with me. I didn't want to cause anymore problems then there all ready were.

Raven turned slightly, "No I can do it." She answered slightly swinging the paint can in her hand.

"Pleaaassssse... Raven?" I pleaded walking right behind her. All I could see was the back of her hair which she again had pulled up. Small strands in the back had popped out from their places being just as stubborn as she was. I didn't have to be facing her to see the irritation on her face.

"Beast Boy, I really don't need anyone help." She commented she had made it to her door. She gave me a brief look before flicking her wrist her door opened with her magic. I reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Okay, fine I won't help but can I at least sit with you?" I asked She looking into her bare room then down at me. She frowned as she began to ponder the possible situations that may arise if she let me in. "I won't tell you anymore jokes for today?" I suggested She bit her lip and took a step to her left. She looked up as if she was pleading with a higher power about her recent decision. She lifted her arm up to usher me in. I grinned at her and stepped into her room.

She didn't have hardly anything in the room besides a chest that sat in the corner, and pillows and blanket folded neatly in the center of the room. I looked around the room trying vision what she would have it look like when it was done. My nose picked up on some scents that told me that she probably was burning incense earlier this morning. I took a deep breath in letting my mouth creep into a tiny smile. Lavender just like her. Eyeing my smile she spoke up.

"Don't get use to the idea of being in here because after it's all complete no one is allowed back in here." She commented. I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself. Like being hit with a ton of bricks I felt weird being in her room. It was the same feeling I got the first night we had stayed at the apartment. The first time I watched her sleeping on the floor. My nerves were getting the best of me as I began to fidgeted. I rubbed the back of my neck and began to bounce on my feet. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Raven had turned and now was looking at me curiously.

"Never been in a girls room before?" she asked. Being the empath that she was, she had immediately picked up on my tenseness. I nearly choked at her question.

"Wha...t?" I stuttered lowering my head so I didn't have to see her gaze. I could feel her still staring at me in pity. I knew it was useless to hide anything from her anyways. "Yeah." I murmured clenching my teeth as my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Well I must congratulate you then, the first and probably last time you will ever step foot into a girls room again." She jested in her sarcastic tone. A smile formed on my face. I had to admit that her comment was quiet funny and I was glad she had noticed my nervous feeling and tried to make light of it, instead of another possible scenario that she could have gone to.

I watched as she opened the paint and set the lid carefully on the tarp. Dipping her cleaned brush into the paint she slowly began to paint the wall. She pulled away and eyed the new paint and smirked. "Perfect" she repeated again to herself.

"So?" I started. I knew Raven wasn't much on talking but I had hoped that with her mind a little preoccupied she be more willing to open up to me. "Have you ever been in a boys room?" I asked. I figured since she had brought up it up it was a good topic to break the ice. I obviously was not thinking. She turned completely around facing me. Her eyebrows rose and her mouth was partly opened.

"You honestly think that if I had been, I'd share such information with you?" She questioned She folded her arms caring as not to get blue paint on her arm, showing that she was not impressed with me. I caught my mistake and my cheeks flushed.

"I honestly didn't mean anything by that." I tried to correct. She rolled her eyes at me and turned back to her project. "I'm just trying to make conversation." I explained. She didn't respond to me and just kept painting. I let out a big sigh and racked my fingers through my hair. "Okay, I bet you're excited to have your own room again?" I inquired.

"Again?" She stated

"You know before you were force to sleep in a small apartment with three strangers." I explained.

"First I was never forced. Second this is my first room I've ever had to myself." she said over her shoulder. I gaped at her shocked.

"You've never had you're own room?" She crouched down painting near to the floor boards.

"Is that really a big surprised?" She asked I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I guess I just figured you had room before you came to Jump City." I paused wanting to say _'but since I don't know much about you.'_ She was silent for a minute, making me think I had upset her once again. Finally she answered softly.

"I didn't have really anything that was mine in Azarath." I gaped at her suddenly feeling like I been told a secret.

"Azarath?" I asked hoping for more of an explanation. I noticed her body stiffen at the word. I had heard it before of course when she had used in the use of her magic. I had no idea that Azarath was an actual place.

"Azarath. My home." She whispered she had stopped painting and was staring at the floor. I couldn't stop myself as I felt like I was stepping in uncharted territory.

"Is that a planet? Are you an alien like Star?" I asked my curiosity peaking.

"No." She answered simply. "It's an inter-dimensional world."

"So why did you come to earth then?"

"I needed to get away find myself, try to live my life how I wanted." I gave her small smile even though she had her back to me. We were similar in the way that we both had chosen to leave the only place we called home. I pushed my luck and struck a nerve with my next question.

"Are you're parents still in Azarath?" I didn't have to be in empath to read the emotion that was in the room soon as the words left my lips, I wanted to take them back. My question had been the reason that she had suddenly become so stiff. I thought I may have to excuse myself so when she finally did come out of her trance that I would be long gone and away from her wrath.

"That's enough questions." She bit. Her words clung to the air as all sound left the room. All that could be heard was the light sound of her brush strokes. I wished that I hadn't pushed so hard so fast. I knew she liked her space why couldn't I have respected it? I wanted the cake and to eat it too and now I because of my question I doubt I'd ever even see 'the cake' again.

"I'm sorry." I apologized I looked down at my shoes and rubbed the inside of my arm. "I some times talk without thinking." Guilt washed over me.

"Some times?" She replied shooting a glance at me. I smirked at her comment. Another Beast Boy is so dumb joke. I was honestly just glad she had responded to my apology instead of physically removing me from her room.

"I didn't mean to bring up the whole parent thing I know it's a touchy subject around here." I continued. Cy told me that during the accident, the one that made him have to become half robot his mother was killed. He never said anything about his father which made me wonder if he even knew his father at all. Starfire mentioned that she was traded as a slave to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn Tamaran. I honestly figured that her parents were either dead or she wasn't close to them. If she had been she probably would have gone back to Tamaran. We all knew that Robin was taken in by Batman after his parents were murder.

I didn't know anything about Raven. Even though I had tried to get to know her with no avail. I crossed my arms and drummed my fingers against my arm wondering how I always managed to make things super awkward when talking to her.

"My parents died when I was a child." I blurted out suddenly. I had been thinking about how each one of us had been affected by the death of a parent. It didn't mean to come out, but it just did. Raven had turned her body slightly glancing at me. She had a somber face. I bit my cheek trying to hide the emotion, which didn't mattered she could feel everything I was feeling.

"They died in boating accident." I said my voice sounding far away and distant, as memories came flooding back to my brain. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I been so good about pushing them back. Filing those difficult memories away so they could exist but hidden far away from others. I pushed on my eye lids keeping what ever tears that wanted to come out back inside. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes.

She was standing maybe two feet away from me. Sorrow glowed in her eyes. My ears drooped and embarrassment crept up my neck, my hand rose covering the back of my neck instinctively.

"Sorry I don't know why I said that. I haven't really told anyone about my past." I confessed she looked down at our feet her right hand moved to her left arm slightly cover up herself.

"I'm sorry." She replied her eyes had moved up and were now peering into mine.

"It's okay I've gotten over it. It happened a long time ago." She gave me a small smile as best as, Raven could, saying that she understood my pain. I nodded and looked at the ground. I felt her hand cup my forearm. It was her way of being nice a normal person would have given a hug but Raven being Raven I knew that even a little comforting touch was huge for her. I smiled and watched as she returned to her paint. A few minutes past of silence before I heard her speak,

"They would have been proud of you." My ears perked up at her comment as a smile bushed against my lips. She didn't have any idea who my parents were and she out of all of us was the least likely to say something so sweet.

"I hope so." I replied.

-

Two hours had past and after, the 6th time of asking if I could help Raven said I could help by getting her a drink. I offered to make her some of her Tea but she kindly rejected saying water would be fine. I walked into the common room to find Cyborg sitting at the counter eating a sandwich. With his mouth full of food he smiled at me.

"Hey there's my Green Bean. Where have you been man?" I smiled at him and walked towards the fridge.

"I've been helping Raven paint her room." I answered opening the door. I hear him choke slightly on his food which made me turn to see him giving me a suspicious look.

"Raven is letting you help her? In her Room?" he questioned He held his sandwich out in front of him without taking a bite he stared at me.

"Well kind of. I admitted turning back to the fridge. I opened the drawer labeled Raven's.

"So you are trying to get real close to Raven huh?" He ask. Spotting her Smart Water at the bottom I wrapped my hand around it and pulled it out.

"I just want to get to know her." I answered shutting the door. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh is that what we're going with?" he jested I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew what he was hinting at and I wasn't give into his teasing.

"Dude, seriously I barely know her. Besides you know better than anyone what Raven is like." I explained. He smirked and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I know how Raven is, but you, String Bean? You may be trying to keep secrets from your bestest friend." He accused he pointed his sandwich at me.

"I swear Cy, I'm just trying to be friendly! There's nothing else for me to do around here since I'm not allowed in the big boys club." I pointed out I leaned my arm against the counter.

"Maybe if you didn't break things just by looking at them, you could be in the club." I blew out my cheeks at his comment.

"Well I got to get back, Raven is finally letting me help and I really don't need her pissed at me." Standing up straight I turned and walked towards the door.

"So when should I put in my bets?" Cy mocked I waved my hand dismissing his silly comment. _'It's not like Raven would go for a guy like me anyways.'_ Walking out of sight.

-

5 months and 16 days all together. It was an long journey but it was finally all done. I was awaken early the next day by a banging on my door. I sat up groggy and looked around my room. _'BANG BANG'_ I looked towards my door and realized that someone was indeed banging on my door.

"Beast Boy get up it's time for training!" Robin voice rang from the other side. I moaned wanting to go back to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and moaned.

"I'm coming." Who made him in charge again? We didn't even get one day of rest before Robin was rounding us up like a drill instructor. I tumbled out of bed and picked up my shirt that had been laying on the floor. I lifted my shoulders up and down trying to wake my body up. Throwing my shirt on I walked out of my room to the common room.

My nose detected the pungent smell before I had even gotten to the door. My stomach turned in protest and I tried to tell myself that it would be okay. I opened the door as the smell hit me head on. My face twisted as I looked around the room. Robin sat at the counter with a plate full of eggs and his coffee in front of him. Starfire stood at the sink rinsing some interesting looking berries. Raven sat near the bay window sipping tea. Cyborg had pulled out his counter top grill and was grilling a big juicy ham.

"There he is! The little B decided to grace us with his presence. You want some of this awesome ham?" Cyborg greeted grinning ear to ear. I scrunched my nose up at his question.

"Anyone want some tofu and soy milk?" I asked walking to the fridge. No one answered me as I looked around. I shrugged my shoulders, "More for me then."

"Ain't no one want any of your fake tasteless trash, BB." Cy mocked.

"We need to meet in the Gym in five Titans." Robin announced standing and putting his dishes in the sink. I frowned as I pour myself a glass of soy milk. I watched him walk out of sight before I piped up.

"Is anyone else annoyed with him already?" Cy smiled at me as he shoved his meat into his mouth.

"It's okay, Robin just needs to fill like he's control. We can play Gamestation later today." He winked at me. I ate quickly as I watched Cy and Star leave the room. I finished and put my plate into the sink and turned around to see Raven looking at me.

"Are you coming? Robin doesn't like waiting." She remarked her arms crossed her chest.

"Yeah," I replied my ears dropping a little. "I just wish I got to sleep more."

"That's what happens when you stay up so late." She lectured me. I nodded and walked towards the door. She was in a mood today. Noting my silence she followed after me gently brushing against my shoulder with hers.

"Lets go show Boy Wonder what we got." She commented a slight smile formed on her lips. Smiling I nodded. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

The day I met her I knew my life would be different. We had been chilling at the tower when someone called into report some suspicious activity right outside of Jump City's national park. We took off ready to fight whatever may be waiting for us there. Robin had been the one who spotted the strange mutated scorpion first. The team gathered right near the cliff ready to attack and that's when I saw her. The petite blonde was the one being chased by the monster. I was ready to protect the damsel but before I could even think of an animal, she proved that she was no damsel. Using powers much similar to Raven's she lured the monster into a trap before crushing it to death. I couldn't help be amazing by her strength. Robin approached her first but she instantly knew who we were.

"Teen Titans. Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra, and you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and..." Terra paused turning to me.

"BOY BEAST! I-I I mean BATH BOOT! EH! NO!" My mouth once again had failed me embarrassing the hell out of me. I stumbled around my words as I searched for the correct name. I knew my name so why could I not say it?

"Beast Boy?" She answered for me. Of course she knew my name and the second she said it, it melted me like butter. I wanted to hide I turned into a turtle hiding my embarrassment with me. Then I heard it the laugh of an angel.

"Dude! He's hilarious!" She giggle. I morphed back into my human form. She had said it. The magic words that I had longed to hear for so long from my other friends. Hilarious. One point for Beast Boy, for making the cute girl laugh without even trying. To say that I was smitten would be an understatement. I fought every desire to not just pick her up and carry her away. I wanted to know this girl. At that moment it was clear I had never been attracted more to a girl in my life then I did right then.

-

I sat on the edge of the tower kicking the air. I stared at the metal heart shaped box. With my heart full of sorrow I stared at the ocean wondering why everything I seem to ever love just disappeared from me. Anger filled me as hot tears ran down my face. "Why? Why did you have to take her from me?" I asked to the universe. I let out a big sigh as one of my tears landed on the box. Using the back of my left hand I brushed the tears off my face. I swallowed the permanent lump that was stuck in my throat and chest. Looking up to the ocean I suddenly felt a warm feeling wash over me. My mouth turned up slightly recognizing the feeling.

"Mom." I whispered to myself. Now I knew my mother wasn't actually there but during some of the hardest moments of my life I could feel this warm calming feeling like someone putting a blanket around my shoulders. I couldn't help but feel that it was my mother. I sat watching the ocean letting the setting sun warm my face while 'my mom' warmed my broken heart. I began to play a pretend scene in my head of what it may possibly be like if my mom had been actually there holding me and comforting me.

"It's going to be okay Garfield." I could hear her say in her soft sweet voice. I sniffed slightly trying to hold in the tears. "Mom why is it called a broken heart when everything hurts?" I whispered.

"Time heals all wounds even broken hearts baby." wise words from my mother one of the most brilliant people that ever lived. I sighed as a single tear sprung free. "I miss you, and dad everyday." I replied. I sniffed again my nose picked up something other than salt water. Lavender.  
I wiped away my remaining tears and turned my head slightly. Raven stood about ten feet away from me.

"Raven?" I greeted. She wore a somber look on her face as she walked a few steps.

"Sorry I didn't want to bother your moment." She answered _'Oh god did she hear me?'_ I thought. I looked away feeling foolish for talking to basically myself. I bit my lip as I looked down at my lap. I felt her sit by me keeping her head straight forward. My warm mothering feeling dissipated and the cold hole of my heart was back. I drew in a sharp breath not wanting anymore tears to spill out especially in front of her.

"I didn't mean to make it leave." she said quietly. Confusion crossed my face as looked at her.

"What?" I breathed I didn't know what to think of her comment was she mocking me?

"The presence that was here just moments ago?" I held my breath hoping that she wasn't trying to play a sick joke on me. "Felt like a motherly presence." She responded. Maybe I wasn't crazy for believing that my mother could actually come and visit me.

"You could feel my mom?" I questioned my eyes glimmering with hope.

"I'm an empath. Of course I can."

"So, I'm not making it up in my head?" I asked again. Her lips purse together as she listened to me.

"I can't say that it was your mom because I never met your mother, but I will say the presence that just left only has unconditional love for you. It was comforting you, which I would say is like a mother." she explained. I shook my head my broken heart pounded at her words. Raven the goth girl had just done something that I thought was impossible. She gave me the sweetest gift someone could ever give me.

"Thanks Raven." I whispered as I gently rested my head on her shoulder. I knew I was pushing my luck but I didn't care. It was the little moments like this that made me realize what an amazing friend she was to me.

"We will bring her back." She murmured. I raised my head off her shoulder staring at her face. Her eyes glistened in the fading sunlight.

"Why are you being so nice?" I questioned "I thought you hated Terra."

"I never hated Terra. I hate who she became, but I think you forget that she was my friend too."

"Okay, I know she was all our friend, but she almost drown you and you're willing help someone who did that to you?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I know how much she means to you. Therefore I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring her back. That's what friends do." she answered honestly.

I reached out and grabbed her small hand that rested in her lap. "You're an amazing friend Raven." I told her. She turned her head blinking slowly then looking into my eyes. It wasn't until then I realized how close we were sitting. A spark ignited from our hands. I pulled away quickly blushing fiercely. Just like the first time it had happened. I was left with a feeling of confusion. I looked up to see she had already stood and was walking towards the door.

"Come inside Robin said he'd save you some pizza." She commented.

"I'll be right there." I replied looking back at the box. She snuck back inside as I was left to ponder my many thoughts. Terra had been my everything she made me happy and she was perfect. At least the innocent part of her. She had been my friend, but Terra wasn't Raven. Raven was also my friend, a true friend and even though I hadn't asked for it she somehow knew how to begin to mend the broken pieces of my heart. I knew that she didn't care for me much because of my constant annoying antics and yet there she was being a better friend that I had ever been to anyone. I grinned a huge grin as I suddenly felt the warm feeling in my chest again. ' _I like her a lot.'_ The words played in my head making my heart skip.

"I think I do too, mom." I whispered standing up and giving once last glance to the view.

-

A year later I had the same feeling again. Raven had completely locked herself from the real world. She lived in her bedroom and had to be force to even come out for missions. I knew something was up immediately. Raven was a private person but she had been getting better at spending time with the team. So even this was out of character for her. I thought maybe she was sick or something. I walked to her room and as I was about to knock when I heard a giggle which was weird and a voice I didn't recognize. The voice was a male voice. I knocked eagerly wanting answers.

"Raven!" I banged door opened slightly causing me to jump back. "Hey! I heard you laughing and I thought I heard," I paused watching her face. "Is there someone in there?"

"Just me and a really good book." She answered she wore a blank expression but her eyes glimmered from beneath her hood. Confusion crept into my chest as I stared.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm better than okay, way better." And with that she shut the door in my face. I stared at the door hearing her say Malchior.

"Malchior?" I questioned to myself. I knew what I heard and there was someone in there with her. Knowing that even Raven needed to eat some time I decided to wait until she came out before I would sneak into her room.

Forty five minutes later the door opened and she walked out swiftly and quietly. I had turned myself into a common house fly to avoid detection. I flew in the open door and waited for her return. I stared at the dark bedroom and was brought back to the time that Cy and I had snuck in without her permission. Here I was doing it again. Her room seemed to get darker and darker each time I saw it. It wasn't long before I hear the door open and I saw her walk in. Tea and a bagel in hand she smiled. Like ACTUALLY smiled. I was lucky that I didn't morph right then from shock.

"I'm back. I told you I wouldn't be long." She spoke I looked around the room wondering who she possibly could be talking to.

"Did you get any harassment from your team? Or any annoying comments from the green guy?" came a voice in the corner Raven sat on her bed and I finally saw who she was talking to. He stepped out from the shadows. He was tall and thin, but he was completely made of paper. I swallowed feeling a weird feeling in my gut. Who was this guy and why was I a topic in the conversation.

"Surprisingly I didn't see anyone. I'd expect Beast Boy to be at least out there but he wasn't." She stated taking a small bite. She chewed and smiled at him. She swallowed and asked,

"Did you miss me?" he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Very much so." He commented staring at her. She grinned for a moment before frowning.

"I wish that the spell was done. I'm so tired of not being able to touch you." She whispered. He nodded.

"Soon my love, then I will hold you in my arms all night long." He answered raising his paper hand he brushed the side of her cheek. Anger boiled up in my chest as I suddenly felt hatred for this guy.

"I will be the happiest girl alive when that..." She stop mid sentence and looked around.

"What?" Malchior asked. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head left and right.

"I don't know, I feel," She paused standing up then crouching down to look underneath her bed. "Jealous?" she finished questioningly. She stood and looked around again. I didn't breath holding perfectly still.

"Why do you feel jealous?" He asked She shook her head and walked to her door.

"It's not me." She answered she opened the door and stuck her head out of the door. I took this opportunity to fly out before she caught me. "That's weird." I heard her say as she shut the door.

I flew down the hall a little bit before I morph back. I leaned against the wall breathing heavily. _'Jealous?'_ I wasn't jealous I was irritated that a guy who was made of paper could make her laugh so easily. I had worked so hard to do that and yet there he was. He didn't have body and she was all cuddly cozy with him. Raising my hand to my mouth I bit my thumb as I thought. Raven had read me right and even though I didn't want to admit it I was jealous of him.

...

Two days later all hell broke loose. We had just beat Cardiac no thanks to Raven's magic. It was terrifying seeing her like that. Her magic was powerful but it was always something she had control over. Before I could ask her about it she was gone. I flew back to the tower and raced to her room. The team was close behind me and Robin forced her door open. We looked in to see a giant dragon making a break for the roof. She sat on the floor as tears threatened to spill out.

"Raven." I started

"He lied to me. He lied and I gave him what he wanted.." she whispered staring at the floor. I looked up to see the team tying to fight the evil dragon. I gave her sad look and morphed into a bird to help the others.

...

Malchoir turned out to be a bad guy. After Raven put the dragon back into the book. I had gone down to her room. I didn't know what I'd say to help her make feel better but I knew that I needed tell her that she wasn't alone. She had gone out her way to make me feel better with Terra and I wanted to the same for her.

...

"No. I'm sorry that he broke your heart." I stated it was a good thing that he was gone because I really wanted to rip his face apart.

"I know it was all a lie. And he was the only person who made me feel like I wasn't... creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." She answered from behind the door. I sighed knowing that I had pulled the creepy card and there was no getting out of it now. I backed up arms raised.

"Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." The door swished open and she stood with her somber face. She quickly pulled me in hug catching me off guard. She had never hugged anyone this forcefully let alone me. I gently pushed away wanting to make sure she was okay. That's when Cy of course ruined everything.

...

I walked up to the roof seeing who I had been looking for. I walked over to her gulping slightly.

"That was some awesome playing." I commented she stood looking down at the giant hole that Cyborg had covered with a tarp.

"Thanks."

"I hope you know I meant what I said about being alone." I whispered nudging her slightly. She raised her head and looked at me.

"I know. It's very sweet of you." She answered. I gave her small smile.

"Any chance I could get another hug?" I asked elbowing her slightly.

"Nope that time has past."

"Ah, it was worth a shot." I grinned.

-

It wasn't quite as long before Raven and I would be having our next moment. I won't go into great detail about this one I'll just tell you because of Adonis my DNA got all jacked up. I ended up turning into this huge beast thing to protect Raven. I didn't like the beast at all because I didn't feel in control of him. He was wild and dangerous. So after being accused by Robin of trying to hurt Raven it turns out I was saving her.

I sat out on my favorite rock thinking about life worked in funny ways. Then I felt her standing behind me. We talked for a moment before I started ruining things with my big mouth, it was long before she announced that she was going back inside. I didn't try to stop her I just said,

"I would never let anyone hurt you." She turned back around and walked back down. She sat down close to me and stared at the ocean. I didn't say anything else wanting to keep her there. After a few moments she whispered,

"Thank you."

-

I don't think I could ever forget the day when I found out Raven's secret. There was a reason she like to keep things to herself and I couldn't blame her for not wanting anyone to know about her father. It was a hot day. Like broke the records hot. Raven had been acting strange ever since her birthday and no one really knew why. Even Robin couldn't seem to talk to her out of her weird funk. I figured she was freaked out about Slade, but no matter how many times we tried to reassured her, she would blow us off. She told us not to worry about Slade or his mark but that wasn't going to stop Robin or me. After countless hours of research we weren't any closer to finding out what Slade was planning on doing.

When the alarm went off we off to fight. I never thought we'd end up at the most creepiest Library ever. Robin was determined as ever to get to the bottom of this. I wanted to leave but I knew it was important to Raven, plus I had promised to never let anyone hurt her and I wasn't about break that promise. Raven took off soon after we had reached these ghost skeleton things that just keep saying the same thing over and over again.

 _The gem was born of evil's fire.  
The gem shall be his portal.  
He comes to claim, he comes to sire.  
The end of all things mortal._

We have face some terrifying things in the past but these things were by far the creepiest. You couldn't hurt them and yet they could hurt you. After a countless attempts to fight Robin dove straight down into this dark abyss. We followed after him and that is where we finally came across Slade. He immediately started going on and on about how the 'GEM' was missing. I was beginning to think he had been stuck under ground for too long and his brain was completely melted away to nothing.

Slade pointed to his forehead and began to ramble again. "You want to know about this, don't you? How many sleepless nights have you spent trying to unravel its secrets? Well, let me put your mind at ease: it's called the Mark of Scath, and it's about to become _very_ popular."

Finally we had a name Scath, which of course meant nothing to us. We launch into attack mode but we were soon bound by Slade's new powers. Just when I was positive that we were in fact doomed, she came in glowing red. Words were hashed out and Raven began to really kick Slade's ass. We stood back watching frozen by the scene that was taking place.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Raven taunted "Aren't you going to attack? Reduce me ashes? Or did your master forbid you from hurting me? Did he order you keep his gem safe?"

That when it all became clear Raven was the gem. A gem for some sort of portal. It wasn't until later that I really understood how serious this really was. Raven threw Slade around showing that she was really tired of his shit. She really was kicking butt but Slade new powers were showing that he was pretty invincible.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Raven retorted

"You may not fear me, but look who's afraid of you." Slade said before sinking out of sight. She turned around to see our stares. I just wanted to know what was going on.

...

"The ancient order used the name "Scath" to protect the true identity of their master. We know him as Trigon." Raven explained later. Tirgon I had heard that name before and I knew that he was a pretty much the closes thing to the devil. She continued answering our questions and then Robin spoke up.

"But, Raven, why you?" Then my heart dropped at her answer.

"Because...Trigon...is my father. Bad things are gonna happen soon. Really bad things and it's all gonna be my fault. I thought I could handle this alone. I tried but I was wrong."

I knocked on her door. I knew it was late but I didn't care I needed to talk to her. After her confession we all gather around to show her we were there, as a team we weren't going to let bad things happen to her. She seemed grateful but I knew she didn't believe our words. I waited bouncing on my heels. The door opened slowly and her face appeared through the small crack. I gave her a small sad smile.

"Beast Boy?" She questioned her eyes looked tired.

"Rae, Can I please talk to you?" I asked

"It's late." She answered I exhaled slowly my eyes pleading hers

"I want to show you something." I pressed she frowned and look around. She finally stepped out wrapping her cloak around her. "Follow me." I instructed grabbing her hand. I lead her through the dark tower up to the steps up to the roof.

"Where are we going?" she inquired I turned slightly as we reached the door I pushed my finger to her lips.

"Shh." I whispered. Glancing at her look I pulled my hand away quickly and slowly opened the door. I pulled her out on the roof and let mother nature do all the talking. It was a cloudy night making star and moonlight nearly impossible to see. Since it had been so hot I knew it would be a perfect night to see them.

"Woah." She whispered as we gazed at thousand and thousands Fireflies. They were all around the roof. Glowing brighter than ever. I watched as her eyes followed the lightning bugs. Her mouth crept into a small smile as she held out her hands. She held still as one of the bugs landed softly in her hand. She stared in wonderment at the small creatures.

"This is beautiful." She whispered. I stared at her the lighting creating shadows on her face. She had pulled down her hood so I could see her purple hair looked so dark next to the dark night. Her violet eyes were brighter than ever. Something began to burn in my chest as I stared at her.

"Yeah, you are." I said softly. Her eyes darted to mine and I realized what I had said. I stared at her in horror wondering what had come over me. "Uh, I mean..." She nodded slowly and looked away. She had accepted that my comment had been a mistake when it hadn't been one at all. Just a slip that was meant to stay in my head. I looked down at my feet wondering if I should correct my mistake.

"Do you remember that day when you came down to the rock and asked to share my water?" I inquired She walked forward a little bit letting the fireflies fly closer to her.

"Yes." She answered

"You asked me question that I thought had been super weird at the time." She turned her head and nodded saying she did recall the question. "You asked if I knew something about your past if I would still continue to be your friend right?" She took a big breath in, probably knowing exactly where this was going.

"Look if you going to stop being my friend just tell me know." She announced suddenly. I shook my head at her.

"No, look, let me finish." I paused giving her a stern look. "You were talking about the fact that Trigon is your father? So that makes you part... what ever he is." I couldn't force myself to say demon because she was anything but that.

"Yes, that and the fact that I'm suppose to bring to pass the end of earth." she responded giving me a sad look.

"We are going to fight this." She closed her eyes like she didn't want to hear this from me. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Look, I know you said that Trigon is impossible to beat but we are still going to fight, because that's what we do. We help each other. And I promise after it all over I will still want to be your friend." I squeezed her hand trying to show her how much I really did care. "I will always be your friend." That shocking feeling that I felt every time I touched her hand began to spark against my skin. This time I held tight to her hand. I stared at her as she looked everywhere but at me. She finally looked at my eyes then gently pulled away from my grasp.

"You shouldn't care so much."

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because I won't be here very much longer and the team won't be able to stop Trigon." I let out a big sigh wishing she would get off the negativity train that she was on.

"Okay fine _if_ we do beat Trigon then can I care about you?" I asked my eyes began to search hers hoping she wouldn't shoot me down again.

"I suppose, _if_ somehow we do succeed then, yes." she answered. I gave her my classic toothy grin.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

I wonder if Raven ever realized that this was truly a turning point in our friendship. At the time, I had be completely honest with the fact that I would always be her friend and I would care about her. What I hadn't realize then, was that was truly the first time I saw Raven as something other than just my teammate. She had looked so beautiful that night, with just those fireflies dancing around us. Even with her worn tired eyes and sad face she seem to glow just like them. That fateful day I found out something huge about Raven and instead of being terrified of her, I was doing everything in my power to show her how much I cared about her.

It wasn't until after everything happened. Raven becoming the portal, letting Trigon out of the depths of hell, Robin going with Slade to find Raven, Us getting our asses handed to us by Trigon, and Raven finally being able to beat him. I actually realized that night on the roof had been so special to me and I kept going back to that night. I had held her hand and I for the first time I hadn't wanted to let go. I cared about Raven and I wanted to prove it to her.

Episode List:

Terra

Spellbound

The Beast Within

The Prophecy


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of giggling outside my door. My brain slower than it normal speed, took a while before I registered the laugh as belonging to that of Starfire. I grunted and rolled slightly to left.

"Ah." I screamed as I toppled off my top bunk. I landed right on my shoulder on top of bunch of clothes. A moan escaped my lips as I rolled off the pile on to my back. I glared up at my bunk bed cursing it in my head. "I so need to get rid of this." Maybe it was time to give Peter a call. He had help us get the beds in the first place and I took the bunk beds after Robin got my bed. It was kind of a last minute decision. I sighed and morphed into my cat form to do some stretches before getting up.

After a few minutes of stretches I morphed back and looked around my room. _'Hmmm...'_ I thought. Where did my clean pile go? Most people looked at my room as messy when actually it wasn't messy at all I knew where everything was, well most of the times. Monday was my day for laundry and I had just done a bunch of clothes.

Hygiene was never a strong suit for me. Not that I wanted to smell gross or anything I just was lazy. It was so easy to just skip showering to get a little bit of extra time of sleep before Robin came knocking. I never had to worry about doing my own laundry when I lived with the doom patrol some how I just magically always had clean uniforms in my closet. It wasn't until I quit Doom Patrol and started shacking up with Cyborg and the girls that I realized that clean uniforms didn't magical appear out of thin air.

After many years of criticism and advice from the team I finally decided to grow up a little bit and start actually trying to take care of myself. The team seem to really appreciate my efforts as well. I turned into a hound dog and began sniffing around. I finally found my clean clothes and morphed back. I picked up a clean uniform and a towel to go shower.

I let the hot water pour down my face as I wondered if I could possibly get in a cat nap in today. Finally hearing someone bang on the door I yelled over the water,

"YA YA hold your horses!" I picked up the first bottle that I found and opened it. Recognizing the smell instantly I put the cap back on. I didn't need to go around smelling her all day. It would drive me crazy. I found another bottle, washed myself and made a quick exit.

-

I walked into the common and noticed the lighting was off then it normal was. I looked around and saw Cyborg drinking a cup of coffee. I grinned as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I thought Robin banned you from coffee?" I jested to him. He put down his mug and smiled at me.

"Robin can't control me, but this isn't coffee its hot chocolate." he answered I gave him a look, wondering why on earth he would be drinking that. He saw my look and read my mind, "Have you looked outside?" my forehead creased as my head snapped towards the bay window.

I hadn't seen it from the door but now that I was closer I could make out the little white puffs floating down. My eyes shimmered as excitement rushed through me.

"Oh my god! It's snowing!" I yelled. Cyborg grinned to my excitement.

"Robin and Star are already at the park. Do you want to go?" He asked. He didn't have to ask me, he should have already known.

Jump City never had snow. In fact after four and half years of living there it hadn't snowed. I of course knew what snow was but I had been very little the last time I actually got to play in it.

"Robin dragged out that box from the basement see if anything will fit you." Cyborg remarked pointing to a box by the couch. I nodded and began to warm up my oatmeal. "I'm going to get my water proof sealant on." Cy stood up and walked out of the door. I ate quickly anxious to get outside. I walked over to the box and pulled out a pair of black snow pants. I shook them out and measured to my legs. I had grown a little bit over the years but I was still considered the shrimp of the group although I was now an few inches taller than Raven. The pants would work I could roll up the bottoms. I looked back in the box and pulled out a big puffy coat and some snow boots.

Smiling to myself I ponder what my attack would be. I wanted to get Cyborg so bad and maybe Robin, and Star only if she was going to be a good sport about it. Definitely not Raven thought. Then my mind focused on the goth girl. Raven, she had to come with us. Cyborg hadn't said anything about her making me wonder where she was. I knew she'd be up at this time and since it had been snowing she probably wasn't on the roof. That left only one place.

I raced to her room my snow clothing in hand. I had hope with my charm and awesome skills that she would be down to at least coming to enjoy the park with us. I raised my fist and began pounding on her door.

"Oh Raven!" I called. After a moment the door opened, revealing her blank stare. "Good morning!" I greeted grinning proudly.

"Someone is _'chipper'_ this morning." She noted I continued beaming at her.

"Did you see the snow?" I asked excitedly. Her eyes looked up towards the right.

"Yes I saw."

"So, Cyborg and I are going down to the park you should come with!" I told her. I watched as she began to ponder something.

"I have to meditate." I frowned at her response.

"You can do it later? or even at the park?" I asked "Robin and Starfire are already there we want you to come too." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'd much rather meditate in the warmth of my bedroom." she replied. I sighed softly as my ears dropped. I really did want her to come it felt weird without her. I looked down and kicked my foot.

"Okay Raven, we'll see you later I guess." with my head bend I turned to leave. I heard her let out a long sigh.

"I'll meet you guys over there." She relinquished. I smirked to myself before clearing my face and turning back to her.

"Awesome see you later." I stated after she shut her door I grinned. I totally had her wrapped around my finger and she didn't even know it. Like I said before I was pretty good about reading people and after years and years I finally figured out how to get Raven out of her shell. Instead of pleading and begging the trick was to suggest something then after being shot down twice, leave it alone. Don't bring it up again. She pretty much give in after that. Even if it was something she swear she never do. I had gotten so good at this I had even gotten her to try some of Starfire's nasty pudding. It was almost like she couldn't stand to see me disappointed.

-

Cyborg and I drove in the car as I watched the snowflakes float downed. We pulled into the park and noticed that it was filled with little kids in snow suits. Kids were building forts and snowmen. Others were making snow angels and some were sledding on trash can lids they had found. I grinned as I spotted Starfire easily through the cloud of kids and snow. She of course was in her normal attire.

I ran up to her and nudged her slightly, "Star aren't you gonna get cold?" I joked. I knew that because of weather climate on Tamaran, she was used to much colder weather than what we ever got on here earth.

"Friend Beast Boy, I thought I explained this to you already." She gave me a puzzled look. Robin smiled joining us.

"He's joking Star." Robin replied. Star's eyes twinkled with understanding. She began to giggle at me which caused me to smile. At least she would laugh at something I'd say even if it had to be explained to her.

"Where is friend Raven?" Star asked noticing Cyborg walking towards us. I sighed and rolled my eyes bending down to look at fluffy white stuff.

"She "had" to meditate." I responded using air quotations with my fingers. "She might come later."

"So we were just about to take a walk then maybe get some hot coco?" Robin piped up gently touching Star's forearm.

"Oh yes! The chocolate of steamyness. I'm most looking forward to that." Star grinned. I began to round a big ball of snow into my hands.

"Actually I was thinking we could do this." I commented and I threw I giant snowball right at Robin's chest. Cyborg let out a gasp as Star giggle. I just stood there wiggling my eye brows at him. Robin looked down at his coat and cocked his head to the left.

"You shouldn't have done that Beast Boy." He murmured grinning slightly. I caught his look and began to run away. I ducked behind a bush and quickly began gathering snow to make snow balls. I looked around to the side and noticed Robin was no where in sight while Cyborg had started making him self a barrier of snow. Still packing snow I shook my head knowing that would never hold.

"I found you." Robin said suddenly I let out a shriek surprised. Just then six snowballs pelted my head. My hair stuck to my head soaking wet. I let out a puff of air as I turned water dripped down my face. Robin was running away from his crime. I threw one of my many snowballs and hit him right in the back of the head. He turned slightly shooting me a glare.

"Yeah you better run." I remarked. I turned into an elephant and sucked up snow balls up my trunk. Just like a torpedo gun I began to shoot them across the park. Cyborg watched in horror as snowballs rained down from the sky right on to his bald head. "Bulls eye!" I shouted. I keeled down trying to pack more snow but I was running low.

"Hmm low on ammo." I muttered looking around me. It was clear that my hiding place was not a good source of snow and I would need to relocate. I popped my head up just in time to see Star. She spotted me and threw a snow ball right at my head knocking me down with its mighty force.

"I got him Robin!" She squealed. I grabbed my head as stars dances around my eyes. I shook my head a few times shaking off the damage and smirked. Oh it was so on. I turned into a mouse and scurried out and around my from my bush. I eyed a tree that had a pile of snow by it. I bee lined towards it smiling. Once behind the tree I began making more snow balls. I looked wondering if anyone had noticed my new area. Starfire and Robin were building up snow balls very slowly I might add. Too much flirting not enough rolling and packing. I turned and look towards my left.

Cyborg had build up his snow fort and it was now looking like snow wall. I was actually impressed at his efforts. I gathered my small pile of snowballs and ran towards Star and Robin.

"Run Star!" Robin shouted noticing me. I began throwing towards them but my aim was only good while standing still. They ran to middle of the park where I decided not to take any chances with how much little coverage there was. I took my chances and decided to attack Cyborg from the other side of his fort.

I quietly when around the wall to the other side. I spotted Cyborg he was on his knees he was shoving snow into his canon arm. He kept looking over his left shoulder to see if anyone was ready to attack him. I smiled mischievously knowing he was expecting me to come from that area. I crept up from the right.

"Boo!" I whispered into his ear. Dumping the pile of snow balls on to him. He cried out and charged at me.

"Come here you little snake." I ran as fast I could noticing a slight hill out in front. I wasn't going to lead him back to my secret tree. I turned into a penguin as reached the top and slid down into my belly. Cyborg pointed his canon at me shooting out huge piles of snow. Luckily for me he miss twice. I got to the bottom morph back and chuckled under my breath I was just too good at this. I rounded the corner and looked for the tin man. He must have gone back to his fort because he wasn't chasing me anymore.

Not watching where I was going I felt something tug on my foot and fell face first into a pile of snow. "Oof!"

"Now Star!" Robin yelled. What felt like hundreds of snowballs began to slam into my back as I realized I had walked right into their trap. They both chuckled as I a got up.

"Good one guys." I commented I turned into a dog shaking off the snow. I turned an noticed them standing really close together. They were just beaming at each other. Taking note of the situation I turned around still as a dog, I began to dig fiercely sending snow right on top of the two love birds heads. I morph back and began running as I heard Robin grunt. _'Raven would be so proud to know that I totally ruined their moment.'_

I got back to my tree and began to think. So Robin and Star were strong and forceful but easily distracted, while Cyborg was prepared but he was confined to his fort. I smiled wondering how I hadn't already won. I began gathering my snow ready for the next attack.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice I turned quickly ready to attack. I stopped just in time from launching a snow ball at Raven's face. I gasped and looked to my left and right. Not seeing anyone I forcefully grab her by the hood and pulled her behind the tree. She shot me a glare as her hand began brushing off her cloak from where I had touched it.

"We're at war." I whispered I began to draw her map in the snow. "To left General Tin Can he has a mighty fort that needs to be taken down!" My fist slammed into my palm showing her how I wanted to crush it. "Then to right pass the hill is Commander Boy Wonder and his faithful lieutenant Twinkle Star, they are very powerful but not very bright. We need to take them down as well." I grinned. She rose her eye brows at me and shook her head.

"I see, and you expect me to play for your team?" She remarked I smiled and gave her my classic puppy dog eyes.

"Well I had hoped you would." She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Fine, but I get to be sergeant and you're just a private." I smiled and stood up straight. I raise my hand to my eye to salute her.

"Yes sir! I mean Ma'am!" She bit her lip not wanting to smile at the foolishness.

"So this is the plan."

-

I nodded saying I understood what my role was in taking down the enemy. She gave me a lingering look and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't screw up." She stated I flashed her a grin.

"No promises." I replied and with that I turned in ground hog and buried deep underneath the snow. I started digging slightly careful not to not dig up earth just snow I began bee lining it towards Cy's wall. I moved along and only popped up once to see where I was going. I reached my destination as I could hear Cy rustling around. I paused waiting for my cue.

"Cyborg." Raven's voice rang and I instantly morphed into a t-rex. Snow began falling down on top of him as I had strategically had tunneled right underneath his wall. Cy shouted as he was soon covered in snow. I morphed back and joined Raven's side. We waited as Cy shook off the snow and looked around.

"WHAT the Fu..."

"Aim and fire!" Raven yelled cutting him off. We began pelting snowballs at him. His hands raised trying to shield himself.

"NO FAIR!" He shouted at us. I stood a smirk on my face. "You, Beast Boy are a fat cheater." He commented standing up. I folded my arms and laughed.

"Dude no where does it say in the snowball fighting rules, that you can't get gain an ally." I replied. He glared at me and shook his head.

"Well I'm not surprised that the green shrimp would turn out to be a swindler, but you Rae?" He turned looking at her. "You teamed up with him?!" She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"He's got the power persuasion." She answered

"Oh he's got the power of something alright." Cy jested towards her. My eyebrows drew together as glanced at her. _'What is that suppose to mean?'_ Raven frowned as her eyes sparked.

"What was that?" She bit at him. Sweat beads formed on Cy's brow as he held up his hands.

"Truce?" His finger popped off revealing a white flag. I grinned and wrapped my arms around Raven.

"We totally won!"

"Get off of me!" she warned. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"We still need to get the other two." She commented as she turned on her heel.

-

I walked slowly towards Robin my face concentrated on the task at hand. I waited until he saw me. He smiled at me thinking I must be a complete dummy for coming out into the open. I smiled at him and tossed my first snowball. He dodged it easily and smirked.

"Well I see you finally decided to give up." I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh silly Robin, see I'm just the distraction." his smile faded as he looked at Starfire confused. She stared at me in wonderment. "Oh whats that?" I asked pointing up. They both looked up to see what I was talking about. Above the two was a nice black floating mass of snow. Before they could even react Raven let the snow drop on their faces.

I snickered pleased with they way they fallen right for the trap. Starfire began to giggle, while Robin glared at me.

"Not cool Raven and Beast Boy." He replied irritated Starfire shook her hair out and turned to Raven.

"Friend I'm so glad you joined in the throwing of snowballs." She bounced on her toes. Raven gave her a soft smirk and nodded.

"It was fun getting back at Boy Wonder." Raven answered. Robin shot her another glare and began brushing his hands threw his wet hair.

"I think the word your looking for is cheating." Robin snapped. Starfire noticed his grumpiness and gently brushed the snow off his shoulders.

"Robin don't be upset. It's merely a game." She turned to face him and gave him a small smile. "Please may we go get the steaming chocolate now?" Like Popsicle on hot summer day Robin's anger melted away. He smiled at her.

"Of course Star."

"Friends would you care to join us?" Star asked. I shot a glance at Raven wondering what she'd say. I honestly just didn't want to leave yet.

"I think I'm gonna stick around here Star, but thanks for the invite." I stated She nodded and looked at Raven.

"I just got here so, I'm going to enjoy the snow a little while longer. You guys go have fun." Raven answered. Star smiled and reached out to give her small hug and whispered,

"Thank you friend." Then she turned and grabbed Robin's hand. I cocked my head at her. Wondering what that little exchangement was about. I could have sworn that Raven was actually trying to help the budding relationship. I knew that would have meant that she either had forgotten about the bet, or she didn't care if she lost.

Cy came running towards us cause me to loose my train of thought.

"I'm gonna head over to Cook's they are having a sell on Mega Monkey Tri-force! One day only. You want to come?" Raven immediately shook her head which Cy eyes turned to me. "I know you want to come right B?" I bit the inside of my cheek. I had really wanted to enjoy the snow. Not to mention Raven was here and when she was actually up for doing something other than, reading, or meditating, I couldn't help but want to be around this side of her.

"Uh, I was actually thinking of staying here for a while longer." I murmured rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't dare but look anywhere but toward the ground. Cyborg narrowed his eyes at me reading me like a book. Curse that Tin Can. He nodded slowly and gently grabbed my shoulder. He was trying to play it off as he was saying good bye. This seemed to draw more attention than necessary.

"Well you guys are missing out." He said loudly then whispered into my ear, _"Remember what we talked about B."_ "You two don't stay out to long you'll catch a cold." _"I'm serious it's now or never."_

"Good bye Cyborg." I said suddenly seeing Raven's looks. He waved a few times then trudged off into the snow. I let out a huge breath that I was holding and then fell backwards on my back into the snow. I laid there for a moment before I caught her stare.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"I'm going to make a snow angel." I answered I began to move my arms up and down. Then I widened my legs and closed them a few times. I quickly jumped up and looked down at my master piece. "See?" I asked she gazed down at the angel in snow and frowned slightly.

"I don't think that's an angel." She studied.

"What?" I started confused. "Look here is her head." I began to point, "And here is her wings, and down here is her dress." She stared a few minutes longer and shook her head.

"People seriously have misconception on angels." She finally stated I looked at her very confused. She let out a small sigh and continued to explain. "Angels don't actually look like that at all."

"Oh?" I asked

"Well yes I mean have you ever seen an angel dressed like that?"

"Uh? No? I don't think I've ever seen and angel well at least one that I know of." I replied.

"Angel's look like everyone else that's why the whole angel theory is ridiculous." I raised my eyebrows surprised at her statement.

"Have you seen angels?" I asked seriously.

"Yes. I'm special remember?" She remarked this made me smile. Always playing it down for dumb ole me. I gulped my sudden nervousness as I asked her a totally different question.

"Are you an angel?" She narrowed her eyes at me and then looked up to the sky.

"No I'm a demon, did you forget your pills this morning?" She said her voice thick of sarcasm.

"Wasn't the devil once an angel? Lucifer?" She stared at me her mouth slightly open.

"It often surprises me how much you actually know."

"Yeah like I've told you so many times, I'm actually a genius!" I replied confidently. I bounced my eyebrows at her. Then I felt a mountain of snow shower me. Stunned I turned into a dog shaking off the snow.

"That wasn't nice." I started

"You didn't actually think I would just join forces with you and not get back at you?" She questioned. I smirked at her and charge at her. I knocked her over easily. We landed on the soft snow. I gently rolled so that I wasn't on top of her as she glared at me. "You want to die?" she asked I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on I thought we were playing in the snow." I shrugged. She didn't answer which cause me to look at her. She was now laying flat on her back staring up at the sky. It was still lightly snowing as I began to noticed most of the kids had disappeared. I swallowed my fear down hoping that she wouldn't just leave. I rolled on to my back and stared at the sky watching the snow drifted down.

"I've never done anything like this. It's peaceful." She whispered. I could only agree with her. I was enjoying being out in the snow with her. I was actually surprised that she had decided to stay. With me. Silly goofy me. I sighed slightly terrified of what was about to happen next.

"Raven." I started. I could feel my heart began to pound in anticipation.

"Hmm..?"

I bit my lip begging for courage. I sat up and turned to look at her. She could say what ever she wanted right then she was angel. The snow had drifted down and landed in her hair and on her face. There was little snowflakes that clung to her eye lashes as she stared up at the sky. God she was beautiful. Her skin almost the same shade as the snow. She turned her head slightly to look at me which made my heart almost stop. _'Please don't let me ruin this.'_ I thought.

"I have something to confess." She had given me all her attention only making it harder for me to say. Words never come so easy when I needed them so badly. It was suddenly a fight to get my voice box to say anything right.

"I really like you." I mumbled watching her face. She didn't even give me a second look she just shifted slightly and look back up at the sky. Her silence nearly crushing everything inside me.

Finally after what felt like ages she finally spoke. "I know." was all she said. I began to wonder was it that obvious.

"You do?" I asked hoping for anything besides a her quietness.

"Yes," She paused glancing at me. "I knew the second you brought me up to the roof that night." I knew she had been talking about the night of the fireflies because that when I had finally realized myself.

"You knew?" I whispered was feeling a large lump form in my throat. "That was like almost two years ago. You..." my words catching in my dry mouth. "You never said anything?"

"No I figured you'd tell me when you ready. I had hoped you'd grow out of it." She stated. Her sentence shot an bullet straight into my heart. I took in sharp breath trying to hide it from her.

"I know you don't like me like that." I began, "I just figured I should tell you because I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Let me finished."

"Uh? Sorry?"

"As I was saying, I had hoped that you grow out of it because you deserve to be with someone that can make you happy." My ears perked up at her words.

"I deserve to what?" I questioned "What makes you think that I'm not happy with you?"

"Come on Beast Boy, I know you're not that dumb. I'm not someone that makes people happy." She paused, Her faces twisted slightly. She had closed her eyes letting the snow fall on her face now. "I'm not girlfriend material." I licked my lips and drew in a breath. How do you convince someone of something they don't want to believe.

"You have made me happy, especially at times when I thought I would never be happy again. How do you know your not girlfriend material if you've never really had a boyfriend?" I knew my words had started something with her because she opened her eyes and began to play with her fingers.

"I don't know-"

"Do you even like me like that?" I inquired cutting her off. My breathing had become shallow waiting for her answer. By how the conversation was going I didn't know what she was feeling.

"I'm not sure I feel like there could be something." She replied hesitant. Relief feel my chest as I heard her words. At least she hadn't completely rejected me. There was still hope.

"Just think about it okay?" I asked she didn't say anything. I laid back down in my spot next to her and stared at the beauty that was all around me. I slightly looked to my left and noticed she had once again closed her eyes. My eyes rested on her hand that was laying next to her. I wanted to hold her hand right then.

I gently pushed my hand towards hers. Using to two fingers I nudged the side of her hand wanting her to open up for me. I stared at the sky waiting for something to happen. Then I swear I felt her turn her hand slightly. Carefully and slowly so I wouldn't scare her away, I let my fingers brush against her palm. This only made her open her hand wider. I moved my fingers up and finally into the spaces in between her fingers. I closed my hand gently squeezing her hand in mine. I then felt her slowly close her fingers relaxing her hand into mine.

I couldn't help but smile as the warm feeling moved up my arm. We sat in silence letting the snow land on our bodies. My heart pounded in my chest as I pondered what could possibly happen between us. I had only hoped for good stuff. Her hand was so soft and perfect. A perfect match for mine. It was meant to fit into mine. As the snow swirled around us I couldn't have been warmer. Her hand was just as warm even in the winter air.


	9. Chapter 9

So far I've told you how I met Raven, how I sought her out from the group, our ups and downs, and our little moments. I told you how I first knew that I actually had feelings for her, and I told you how I told her about my feelings. What I haven't told you yet is the moment I knew I loved her. I'm getting there. I know it's taking me forever but again I didn't fall in love with her over night.

Raven and I, actually didn't have another conversation about what I had said to her that snowy day in the park. Trust me it wasn't because I didn't want to, or that I hadn't tried. Timing is everything and some times, time shows you that you have to wait for the things you want most. Soon after that snowy day I was contacted by the Doom Patrol. This of course caused a chain of events, which after many long nights by myself seeking out other Titans, finally lead to the capture of The Brotherhood of Evil.

During those long months of seeking out Titans I began to be homesick. I missed Jump City. I missed my favorite places, my bedroom, my video games, I missed it all. Worst of all I missed the carefree days with Raven. It took 8 months to finally capture The Brotherhood of Evil. I finally was so excited to being able to go home. I had hoped that maybe I could picked up where I had left off with Raven, but of course that didn't happen either.

I had seen her on the street. All my feelings and memories had come flooding back. I took time out to find her and talk to her. Unfortunately what ever I was looking to find I never found. Terra wasn't the same. She didn't even go by that name anymore and even though I was positive I was over her, I couldn't help but want her back. Feeling my heart break all over again I found out not only did she not remember who she was or who the titans were, she didn't remember me. I like to think I'm a hard person to forget. I am green after all.

I realized that Terra would never be the same and that sometimes things change. That didn't mean that I didn't feel like I had lost her all over again. I began to question all my feelings and past relationships. I became aware that I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. I knew I loved Terra but I wondered if it was only because she was the first girl I ever had cared about. The only girl I had ever kissed. I figured that because she had been the first, what ever I was feeling then wasn't as great as I had remember it being. I had just build it up in my head as this perfect first crush/love when actually we most likely would have never last.

Terra was a free spirit we were similar in that way, but she couldn't be held down to one place. I had always loved the comfort of having a place to call home. Terra also had trust issues. No matter what I said or tried to show her, she never quite trusted me and that hurt. There were other things that also would have been a challenge with her. I'm not saying that I wouldn't have tired to make it work with Terra, I just think over the years I've grown up. I'm not the same person I once was when I first met her.

Raven had also been in my thoughts. I pondered on my relationship with her. I knew that if Raven had finally come around to the idea of an 'us' that it wouldn't be easy. Although Raven was gorgeous she did have an attitude. She could be totally terrifying at times and she stubborn as hell. If I did want a relationship with her I would have work harder then I've ever had to work for in my life. I once shared my concerns with Cyborg about it and I got a lecture in return. He began to tell me that if was actually questioning all this stuff then I should get out while I still could.

"Raven deserves to be with someone who is gonna treat her nothing less of queen." Cyborg was my best friend but he love Raven like his little sister so I was pretty much the odd man out. After the conversation with Cy, I still felt unsure of my feelings, but luckily for me I would have plenty of time to think about it. Father time was doing his best keeping his eye out for me. We soon found ourselves in Tokyo Japan.

While in Japan we fought bad guys, save people, and found fan girls. The real winner of the trip to Japan was Robin's and Star's kiss in the rain. It was cheesy, romantic, and made me even more green with envy. They hadn't made anything official so it was just that, a cheesy kiss.

-

We had spend a good while in Japan helping where we could and got to know the locals. Finally we returned home. The first couple days were hard because we had two new villains and it honestly felt like we never get a break. After a week had past it finally had started to feel like maybe we could relax and do something for ourselves. Cyborg had plans to fix up the T-Car saying it need new parts. I figured as long as there wasn't any bad guys or food out, we wouldn't see him for the next couple days. Starfire had told the group that she had been very happy to be home so she could take care of Silkie. I honestly had no idea what Robin was up to. He probably was training I'm pretty sure that's all he ever did for fun. Raven probably had a million books to read.

That left me to myself. Which I didn't mind, I knew I could always go bug Cy if I got too bored. I woke up did my normal routine after my shower I walked down the hall wondering what the day had in store. I walked into the common room expecting to see my team but yet again I was all alone. The smell of bacon lingered in the air telling me that Cyborg was once here but had only stayed long enough to inhale his breakfast. I made a squeak noise threw my teeth and trotted down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Grabbing a frying pan I decided to try out my new recipe, a vegan omelet. I walked to the fridge and gathered my items and began to cook. I was trying to keep my mind on the task at hand, but of course it decided to focus on the one thing that it had invaded my thoughts recently. I had the same dream last night again. It had been a dream that I had first had a couple years ago. It was the kind of dream that kept progressing with each time that I had it.

It started with me waking up in a bed that I didn't recognize, I after my brain finally began to register, it came clear that I wasn't alone. There was a girl curled up on her side to the right of my body. I could see her violet hair tucked under her head. My arm draped across her body. After I figured out that I was indeed in Raven's room and I was laying next to her, dream me was instantly calmed. This was pretty much how it went for a long while. Then after the snow day, that night my dream became so vivid and more detailed. Just like the last ones I felt the calming feeling rush over me, but then began to pull her closer to me wrapping my arms around her small waist. This was an action that I normally would have never done. Not that I'd ever really think I'd be sleeping in Raven's room anyways but the physical touch was almost baffling to me. Dream me didn't even think twice about do it though.

Dream Raven began to stir then turned slightly letting me reach underneath her. I pulled her right against my chest so that I was spooning her. I sighed as she fit perfectly next to me. She moaned slightly and whispered, "Gar." Using my free arm I brushed her hair back away from her face. I leaned down and gently pushed my lips to the side of her head.

I always woke up wishing that the dream was anything but that. I was afraid to admitted to myself but I wanted that feeling I had in my dream. The warm perfect feeling. Last night I had the dream once again. It had been a while since I had it and I got an extra snippet of the dream that I never had before. I leaned down and gently pushed my lips to the side of her head. She then stirs again and repeats my name. She turns and slowly opens those beautiful tired eyes. She gives me a small smile then using her hand she wraps it around my neck. She pulls me down to her soft sweet lips.

I flipped my omelet on to a plate and grabbed my salsa. I felt a small ping in my heart thinking about my dream was probably going to be curse that my head was just going to play over and over again. Slowly torturing me into a dark depression. _'Stupid dreams, stupid feelings, stupid stupid...'_

I snapped back into reality as I heard the door open. I didn't have to turn my nose and ears easy identifying the stranger. I continued eating wishing my thoughts would be silent now that she was here.

"Beast Boy." She greeted. I didn't turn I just raised my fork showing her that I was eating. She finally came into view. I quickly noticed she wore smirk on her face. Slightly confused and yet a amused I swallowed my bite and gave her smile.

"Raven, you seem _happy_ today." I pointed out. She continued to smirk, resting her elbows on the counter.

"I'm very happy, do you know why?" She asked I looked up at her and grinned.

"Because you knew I have a new joke for you?"

"No, no more jokes, Beast Boy." I frowned at her.

"But I thought you loved my jokes." I teased she rolled her eyes and began to drum her thin fingers on the counter top.

"Well since you clearly don't remember I will remind you. Do you know what day it is today?" she asked.

"Uh? Thur..s..day?" I answered not understanding what was going on. She let out a big sigh and slapped the counter.

"Okay I'll give you another hint. Go back five years ago. In this very room." She remarked. My brain began to go back trying to recall what on earth she could have been talking about. Five years ago would have made me about 14 almost 15... I left the Doom Patrol at 14 so...

CLICK

"The bet." I whispered realizing what this was about. She raised her hands and folded them across her chest smiling. I shook my head not believing it.

"Yes, I just checked with Star and she told me that Robin and her aren't an official couple, which I do believe that means..." She paused leaning close to me. I could smell the herb tea on her breath. "I win." She whispered. I could only stare at her.

"No," I murmured

"Oh yes."

"But... but, that's, but..." I struggled with my words wanting to find an loop hole. "That's not fair they kissed and they have gone on a bunch of dates since then!" She smiled again and shook her head.

"I guess you should have detailed the bet a little more thoroughly." my ears dropped as felt my stomach turn. This wasn't happening, not be allowed to joke was going to be the death of me. I had to find away around it. I just had to.

"Raven, maybe you could reconsider our bet?" I asked in small voice. She picked up her tea cup and glanced up at me.

"No." she said simply.

"But.. maybe we could-"

SWISH

We both turned to see Starfire flying straight towards us. She found her mark and squealed in joy. She dropped by Raven and picked her up into a giant hug. I sat watching the scene with a confused look on my face.

"OH RAVEN you'll never believe what just happened." Star squeaked. Raven wore an annoyed look on her face but didn't try to stop her.

"What happened?" Raven asked

"I decided to follow your advice. I found Robin and asked him what he considered me to be to him." My mouth opened partly as I shifted my gaze to Raven's face. Her eyes were wide as she listened to Starfire.

"And?" Raven muttered.

"He's said that I am his girlfriend." Star sang. My mouth turned into a huge wide grin as I realized what this meant. Raven was glaring at the ceiling.

"So that makes you an official couple then? I questioned hoping that my ears weren't deceiving me.

"Oh yes!" She yelled jumping up and down with Raven still in her arms.

"That's awesome Star! We are both so _happy_ for you." I announced

"Azar why?" Raven whispered. This made me chuckle slightly.

"I'm so happy friends. I could melt like the cream of ice."

"Oh have you told Cyborg?" I asked Star's eye twinkled in excitement.

"Oh I a have not, Friend Cyborg must know he will be so thrilled." She commented she dropped Raven and rushed over to me and wrapped me in her bone shattering hugs then flew off to find Cyborg. I turned my attention back to Raven grinning ear to ear. She began to brush off her cloak from the tight squeeze Star had her in. I jumped off the stool that I was on plate in hand and walked over to the sink.

"So, what were we talking about before?" I asked grinning mischievously at her. She glared at the sky and let out a drawn out sigh.

"I'm afraid to even know what torture you have planned." She remarked picking up the items I left out on the counter. I gazed at her wondering what she was doing.

"Hey I can put those away." I stated and she shook her head.

"Please, this is keeping me from killing you."

"Hey it's not my fault you gave someone _advice_."

"Can you just tell me what in Azar's name you have in mind?" She aspirated I looked up realizing I had never really thought about it. At the time I thought I'd make her do something totally crazy like wear a pink dress for a whole day, or dye her hair green. Now things were different. The power was in my hands and I literally could make her do anything I wanted.

' _Okay Beast Boy not anything...let's not get crazy.'_ My thoughts suddenly thinking about my dream. She turned around and had put a pot on the stove another cup of tea, she obviously was stressed. I looked at her and knew what I wanted. It was something that she would never be comfortable doing.

"Okay so Raven you have to..." I paused for the dramatic effect. "Go on a date with me." her head shot up from what she was doing. She glanced at me narrowing her eyes.

"That's it?" she quizzed. I had always figured that she would be totally against this idea but by her tone I could tell that she expected more from me. Like I had something totally different up my sleeve. I licked my lips and decided since she was almost expecting it I'd continue.

"And after the date it will end with a good night kiss." I could my face heat up from the statement but I had said it there was no taking back now. She slightly purse her lip and gave a swift nod.

"Ah, there it is." She turned and pointed at my chest. I shot her confused look. She took one step forward which I turned backed up right into the counter. "I knew this bet would turn into some sort of sexual favor." She snapped at me. My body went rigid as the blood rushed to my face.

"Uh..." I choked out I began to wonder how this had gone bad so very fast. I held up my hands ready for a some sort of black object to come at me. She put both her hands on her hips as she glared up at me.

"You're silence isn't helping you."

"...I hon...estly Raven!" I manged to get out. I closed my eyes and bit my top lip. "I swear, that all I meant was a kiss, a peck, it can even just be on the cheek." Her eyes softened at my words but I could tell she wasn't quiet sure. "I promise just a date and a peck. That's all your going to be force to do." She whirled back around to tend to her whistling kettle. I stood there waiting to see if she was going to try to kill me.

"When?" She inquired taking me by surprise.

"What?"

"When is this date?" She asked again.

"Oh right," I nodded and looked down at my shoes. "How about tomorrow night?" She didn't say anything to my request making wonder if she had heard me or not. She finished making her tea and turned out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I won't be dressing up." She called over her shoulder as she exited the room.

A small smirk appeared on my face as rush of excitement boiled up inside. I was going on a date with Raven, an actual full blow date. I felt all tingly as I began to wash my dishes in the hot water. Now where to take her was the next problem on my list.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up early the next day. My body protested as I got up but my mind was up and was making it clear that I wasn't going to get any more sleep. I climbed into the ice cold shower and suddenly cursed the water heater. It had been acting up and Cyborg was constantly having to reset it. I sighed and began to wash myself as quickly as I could. It was probably best that I took a cold shower since my hormones were acting up. I slipped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist and looked around. I took note that forgot my clothes in my room. I sighed and mentally hoping that wasn't sign on how the rest of the day would go. Picking up an extra towel and flung it around my neck.

I open the door, walked four steps before collided right in to a very confused and embarrassed Raven. She had raised her hands to block herself which of course came to rest on my bare chest. I of course had to stop myself from toppling on top of her which my hands flew to her hips. I couldn't help but stare as I noticed she was wearing something that I never really seen before. A black tank top and pair of booty shorts. It was clear I may need another cold shower after this encounter.

"Oh my god!" she said surprised her hands flat against my chest. I looked down at her beautiful eyes and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Rae." I answered I stood my ground feeling slightly amused at her shock. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it. She bit her lip as she stared at my chest.

"See something you like?" I asked finding a sudden burst of confidence. She obviously didn't like my humor and shot me a glare. I looked at her cheeks were tinged pink.

"In your dreams." She bit at me, which only made me chuckled

"And yet here we are so close, your hands still on my bare chest-" I trailed off grinning at her. I began to lean into her my eyes wander to her lips. She then of course forcefully pushed me away with her hand and took step back. If looks could kill her's were definitely going to be my demise.

"What are you doing up so early anyways?!" She questioned "I thought you were allergic to any time before 7 am?"

"Eh, its all those damn dreams of you." I admitted. I made sure to hide the actual truth in my voice and face so she would think I was actually just joking. She cocked her head to left and stare at me. I gave her another smile and began using my towel around my neck to dry of my wet hair.

"Well that's fascinating but I really need to get back to my morning." She remarked. I noticed that her eyes began to follow a water droplet as dropped from my hair on to my shoulder then it rolled down my chest. I smirked instantly. Was Raven actually checking me out? She closed her eyes and shook her head almost to clear away a thought. She began to push pass by me and making her way to the bathroom.

"The hot water is off." I commented as I turned around to watch her. She turned slightly and flicked her wrist using her magic from a far she turned back on the water heater. Letting a small smirk form on her lips.

"It's always off at this time." She then shot me one last glance. I couldn't help but watch the back of her legs as she shut the door.

 _'Damn it! yeah I need another cold shower.'_ I thought as I walked away as my thoughts raced on the fact that Raven was now in the shower.

-

They day went on painfully slow and I knew it was just because I was so eager about the date. I had mentioned that I would meet Raven at her room precisely at 5 sharp. She was currently giving me the silent treatment after our little encounter this morning. I glared at the clock on my desk thinking it was playing tricks on me. _'It was 4:32 four minutes ago.'_ I had been dressed since 3 and actually changed my shirt three times since.

I remembered Raven's comment on not dressing up so I decided on a purple t-shirt, my dark wash jeans, and my bright green converse. I figured if it got cold I'd also bring my leather jacket just in case. You never know Raven could get cold and need some dark handsome guy to give her a warm jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed again.

"God this shouldn't be this hard." I stated as I picked up the gray shirt. I held it up and looked down. "This is stupid I'm a male for hell's sake." I muttered throwing the shirt on the bed. Only a silly girl could make me feel like this. A beautiful amazing girl. I sighed looking at the clock. 4:45. "Fuck!" I sighed and looked at my wrist watch which only confirmed that it was only 4:45. I looked up to the right and bit my cheek.

"It's close enough." I announced and I picked up my jacket in my hand and walked out of my door.

-

I walked slow taking my time since I knew I was early. I looked down at my feet hoping that this wasn't just going to be some pity date. The thought had been there since yesterday but I kept pushing from my mind. Raven wasn't that cruel, right? I had hoped. I turned down the hallway then I heard my name. I turned slightly looking to my left. Cyborg room. The door was open and Cyborg sat on his computer pushing some buttons.

"Did you call me?" I asked as I stuck my head in. He turned around and a began rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, come in, sit down." He requested. I sighed slightly irritated I wasn't about to be late because of him.

"What dude?" I asked looking for a place to sit. Of course there wasn't one so I stood by the door frame.

"I'd ask where you're going but since I already asked Raven, I'll just cut the chase." He remarked gazing at me intently. I raise my eyebrow at him confused at what he was getting at.

"I know you're going to be a perfect gentleman, yes?" He remarked. I scoffed at him was he serious?

"Dude you're joking right?" He shot me a look that told me that no he quite serious. I blinked twice and sighed. "I'll be good boy." I mumbled. He nodded telling me that was the correct answer. Was this what it was like when being interview by girls father?

"Good. Now being that I am you're best friend, I will tell you something that I was sworn to secrecy." He paused looking behind me. I looked at him then behind me. Not seeing anything but the hallway I looked back. He wiggled his finger at me. I took a few steps over to him so he could whisper in my ear. "Raven came to me for advice on this date tonight." my mouth dropped open as I looked at him.

"What?" I whispered. Raising his eyebrows he nodded his head.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to screw this date up."

"What does that even mean?" I questioned out loud. He shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"The girl likes you B. She may not know how to show it but she does, and I swear to God if you screw this up-"

"I won't." I protested. This made me smile maybe my efforts were not going to all in vain. Maybe just maybe I'd get to keep her for a while.

"I'm serious B."

"I am too." I butted in. Looking at him I let out a long breath. "Look you know I really like Raven, a lot, and I have no intentions of hurting her." He gave me small smile and stood he held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me in to bro hug and slapped my back.

"Good luck!" He commented as I began to walk out.

"Thanks." I stated as I looked down at my watch. 5:00 pm. 'Shit Cy!'

I raced down the hall to see her standing right outside her door. I slowed as my breath caught in my throat. She wore a black shorts that showed off those's amazing legs of hers, and a sheer dark blue cap sleeve top. She glanced up at me as I walked up to her. I almost felt like I was meeting someone new with the information that Cy had given me. Raven may actually like, like me.

"Hey." I muttered glancing up and down her. My heart pounded in chest as she eyed me as well and nodded.

"Hello." I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"You look," I glance up at her my breathing staggering "Amazing."

"Thank you." She thanked those violet eyes peered up at me making my stomach drop. _'God those eyes.'_

"So you ready?" I gulped

"Yes."

"Awesome let's go." I answered I held out my elbow to her. She eyed it cautiously and finally after a few seconds she hesitantly linked her arm into mine. I flashed her smile and led her out of the tower.

-

We walked arm in arm down town. I had brought up the topic of the new gossip going around the Titans. I knew Raven wasn't really one to gossip but this was huge news. Bumble Bee has been helping Kid Flash and he had kinda hinted at the fact that Jinx and him maybe expecting a baby. Now Bee hadn't gone into any details with Cyborg but she did say that Kid Flash kept mentioning that Jinx was feeling awful lately as he had hoped her bitchy-ness would wear off after the nine months.

Raven gaped at me just stunned at the news as I was when Cyborg told me. After I finished the story she shook her head.

"No way. Not possible." She remarked. Smirked at her.

"Why is it not possible?" I inquired I had stopped so I could look at her face.

"I would felt it, the fetus I mean." she answered looking around.

"What?" I chuckled causing her to sigh at me.

"At the annual Christmas party. If she was pregnant I'd be the first one to know." She answered again. I opened my mouth in realization.

"Yeah but that was almost 6 months ago." I pointed out. "It could have happen after." Her forehead creased and she frowned.

"I just don't see Jinx being that foolish." She stated simply. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Maybe it was an accident? I mean they are young and in love. It certainly wouldn't be the first or last time that a young couple as accidentally gotten pregnant." She walked forward taking me with her. She wasn't one to just stand out in the open I guess. I spotted the restaurant in sight and took the lead.

"It's not just the fact that it may be an accident, I mean they're heroes what are they going to do with a child?" She continued.

"Raise it? or give up for adoption?" I answered I turned my head slightly looking to see her pondering face.

"Raise it?" she said in questioning tone. "And fight evil assholes as well or?" We reached the door to the restaurant and turned my head to left realizing what she was applying.

"So are you saying that you never want kids?" I asked. We step inside and the hosts asked us table or booth. I told her booth and waited for Raven to answer my question.

"I'm not good with kids." She said I gave her an don't believe that look.

"And Melvin, Timmy, and Teether? I think you're amazing with them." She sighed sitting down at the table. I waited til she was seated before I slid in on the other side. She wore a somber face as I gave her a questioning look.

"I just..." she trailed off noticing the waitress a young girl about our age with long red hair standing next to us. I noticed her and smiled.

"Hi I'm Michelle, I'll be your waitress and server tonight." she said brightly. "Can I get you two started on something to drink?"

"Thank you Michelle, Can you bring us two waters with lemon and cup of herbal tea for this pretty mama right here." I asked shooting a grin towards Raven. She nodded at the waitress confirming my order.

"Honey? Sugar? Milk?" Michelle asked I looked at Raven knowing she probably choose honey. Catching my look she answered

"Just honey please."

"Sure thing I'll be back shortly." I smiled at Raven as my thought back to what we were saying.

"What were you going to say?" She rolled her eyes and took in a breath. obliviously hoping I'd forgotten

"I just am scared I suppose." she confessed. Giving her a look to say continue she nodded slowly and started again. "Well, since I'm half demon that will make my children fourth demon and I just don't like the thought of bring something evil into the world."

"How do you know they will be evil?"

"I don't, I just don't know if I want to chance it. Plus this isn't really the life that I'd want for them." I could tell by her tone I had made her uncomfortable. It was a very strange topic to be talking about on the first date, but then again we were friends we had known each other for years.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I apologized. She looked down at her hands. "I like know these things about you though." She was quiet for moment thinking about something. I honestly wished sometimes I could read what was going on in her head.

"So, I guess that with your questions that you do want kids?" She questioned. I gave her small smile and began to play with my fork.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a big family. I thought everyone knew that." She shook her head at me. "I never had a real family growing up, I mean yeah, I had Rita, and Mento, but I've always wanted an actual family you know? My own flesh and blood." I answered honestly. She frowned and looked at the table. I didn't like how this conversation was going so I decide it was time to change it. "Let's talk about something else." I suggested.

Michelle came back towards our table with our drinks and asked if we needed more time to look over the menu. Raven quickly reached to grab the menu in which I grabbed away from her and gave her a trust me smile. I looked back up at Michelle and ordered,

"I'll have the vegetarian stir fry, and she'll have the halibut with rice and steamed veggies." I handed Michelle the menu's and she nodded and walked away to put in our orders. I glanced back at Raven who had raise her eye brows at me.

"What?" I grinned

"How did you know what I wanted? I've never even been to this place before."

"I've been watching you. I know what you like." I smiled.

"And that's not super creepy." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"You know what I mean, I'm your friend and I've really tried to get to know you. You're likes and your dislikes."

"Oh?" She replied blowing on her steaming tea.

"Sure, you want to hear the list?" I smirked before pulling the glass of water to my lips.

"Amuse me." She answered.

"Okay let's see dislikes is a bigger list so we'll start with likes first." I paused hearing her slightly laugh at my comment. My eyes sparked in excitement. Please laugh again.

"Likes; reading, meditating, blue, waffles, classical music, horror films, pizza, fish, sunsets, and rain." I listed off looking at her. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"That's very creepy that you know all that." She commented I chuckled and shook my head.

"I just like paying attention." she nodded and asked me to go on.

"Dislikes; Pink frilly things, video games, soda, rap music, anything that's really girly, chocolate, the mall, any place that's to crowded, you're father, any one that goes into your room, and green immature boys who tell very bad jokes." I finished. She smirked at me and surprised me by reaching across the table and gently touching my hand.

"You're right I do hate green little boys who tell, terrible, horrendous jokes," she pause and bit her lip she hesitated as she continued. "But I do like a green gentleman who has spend a little to much time trying to get to know me." The corner of my mouth turned up showing off my smile. I gently rested my hand on top of hers.

"You should, do my likes now." I commented eagerly. She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Oh come on." I pressed. "Please? It will be fun."

"Oh alright." She gave in. I gave her smile encouraging her. "Likes; green, tofu, joke's that only three years would like,-

"Hey." I cut in. She rolled her eyes and commented,

"I'm just being honest. Should I go on?" she asked I nodded loving this feeling of being with her.

"Movies, sleeping, video games, snow, pranks, comics, family, and oddly strange girls." She finished.

"Girl." I corrected. "Girl, I like one strange beautiful girl." I gave her shy smile as I noticed the blush creep onto her face.

"Dislikes; meat, any thing quiet, all of Star's food, cheaters, bullies, doctors, long lines, and-" She stopped looking at me, "I guess that it." she remarked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"See you do know me." I replied she picked up her water and took a drink. Just then I could see Michelle coming with our food and my mouth began to water. "Food here." I announced pushing my water cup away. "You're gonna like it Rae I swear."

-

We enjoyed our food paid and left. We walked around the city looking at the lights and walked through the park. We caught the sunset just in time. I couldn't have asked for a better evening. After the park I suggested we get some tea to go then head back to the tower. We walked to Raven's cafe that served all sorts of teas and coffee. I wasn't sure want I want, and I turned to Raven for help.

"I'll have my usual and give him a tropical herb tea." she ordered eyeing me. "We don't need him bouncing off the walls." She added I gave her a small smile to thank her.

"You got it Raven." The young male stated pushing some buttons on the register I handed him the credit card to pay.

"Thank's Ben." Raven thanked him as he gave her small smile and a lingering look at us, before walking to the back of the store. I look up at her flashing a smile.

"Hope he doesn't any ideas. I called dibs first." I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"He's fine, he knows he's not my type." She replied.

"And what is your type?" I asked. A small tiny smile graced her lips as looked up at me.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I hope it's the green type."

-

We walked in the down the hall in awkward silence. My nerves were trying to get the best of me as my heart pounded like drum. I knew that it was time to say good night which meant a kiss. I knew I shouldn't be so nervous, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel that it could either be very bad or very good. I had taken my stares to floor scared to look anywhere but there. She stopped abruptly causing me to look up and realize that we were right in front of her door.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." I said my hand flew to the back of my neck rubbing it gently. She had been keeping her fingers busy with a piece string which made me wonder if she was nervous as well. She gave me slight nod.

"I had really good time with you." I admitted She nodded again.

"It was nice." The words had come from her mouth but they were odd and almost didn't sound like her. I began to blush as I realized I was just stalling.

"Well I should go to my room now." I stated biting my lip

"Okay good night." She responded.

"Good night Raven." We both stared at each other not quite knowing what to do. Neither of us was making the first move. I looked off to the side as she stared at her fingers.

"Okay lets just both lean in okay?" I suggested the awkward feeling almost choking me. She had a blank look on her face as she looked up at me.

I took a step towards her and leaned my head down to meet her height. Her eyes flew to my lips as she leaned into me. I tilted my head slightly waiting for her lips. She had paused and was still staring at my lips. I decided that I was going to be the one to close the gap that was between us. I gently pressed my lips to hers. The warm feeling of her lips covered my mouth as kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet just like in my dreams. We both pulled away and I watched her eyes flutter open. I smiled at her keeping my promise just a peck. She then did something that surprised us both.

Her eyes locked on my lips I turned slightly ready to walk away. She grabbed the collar of my shirt catching me by surprise I looked down at her hand then I watched as she pressed her lip back to mine. After the initial shock of her actually pulling me back into a kiss wore off I took my chance and kissed her back. Unlike our peck, this one was a totally different feeling. My arms wrapped around her slim waist pulling her right against me. Her hand flew to my face pulling me close. After a moment my body reacted to her and I opened the kiss wanting more of her. With my heart pounding right out of my chest I let the electricity pulse threw me from her magical lips. Shivers ran down my back as she moved her hands to the back of my neck and up through my hair. My mind raced as I kissed her I wondered why had I waited so long for this. The feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Finally she pulled away, both our breaths staggering. Her chest heaved up and down as she swallowed in air. I still had my arm around her keeping her close to me. My eyes began to search hers hoping she say something, anything. Her eyes kept darting from my eyes to my lips.

"Wow." She whispered. This made me laugh at her cuteness. I pulled my arms away letting her free. Still smiling I nodded.

"Good night Rae." A blush had brushed on to her face as she looked at the ground embarrassed. I leaned in and kissed her red cheek and turned around leaving her there.

I shut the door to my bed room my back against the door. I had a permanent stupid grin plastered on to my face as I slid down on to the floor. I couldn't think about anything but the kiss. The way it had made me feel. How I wanted to spend every waking and sleeping moment with her. I couldn't deny that what ever it was, our chemicals, or whatever you call it, that bond was strong and powerful. After a kiss like that it only confirmed it. I felt like I was higher than a kite nothing could bring me down.

I kicked off my shoes. Exhaled licking my lips her taste still there. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and fell into bed. _'God that girl was something else.'_


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks flew by and after my date with Raven things honestly were never better. We got along more, she seemed to be more patient with me and I couldn't help but turn into a blabbering idiot when ever she was around me. After our second date I hinted at the fact that I would totally okay with being her boyfriend. For some reason she changed the subject so I decided to follow my own advice and not push it. I asked if we could go to a new horror film that was coming out on Saturday. She told me that she couldn't. Shocked and slightly hurt I began to walk away. She quickly said,

"Maybe we could go Sunday instead?" My ears perked up and turned back around. I told her of course and that I was worried that I did something wrong. She answered back that she had plans with Star on Saturday. I nodded happy and relieved that it was just because she had different plans. I asked for a hug which I was allowed. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders pressing my nose to her hair. I loved that smell. I pulled away, told her good night and walked to my room.

I hadn't kissed her since that night although I had really really wanted to. I was kind of hoping that if I played my cards right she try to kiss me instead. My way of thinking was that if I gave her space and respected her she would be more willing to making us work. I cared to much about her to be a complete ass. After the comment of the bet being that of sexual favor, I also wanted to prove to her that I wasn't just interested in her for that reason. Although she had never said that about our dates or about me, I was going to make sure that the thought never crossed her mind. It took hell lot of control. To say that my body didn't want her would be fat lie, and it did a good job making it clear when ever I even thought about her.

My efforts were not in vain because about two weeks after our movie date. I asked Raven if she wanted to go shopping with me. I needed to pick up some soy products and I told her we could go to the book store and her cafe if she wanted. She said that she was I need of a new book and that I could meet her down stairs at 11.

-

After spending the afternoon together we walked hand in hand down to tunnel that connected to The Tower. She turned and look at me.

"Walk or Fly?" she asked. I grinned at her.

"Walk?" I answered I wasn't really looking forward to going back to early to The Tower. She nodded and punching in the code for the gate. We walked down the windy road and I began to wish that things weren't so different for us at the Tower. When Raven was around the others she acted like how Raven would act but when she was with me she acted well, I guess the correct term wouldn't be different because she wasn't different she just was... more open. She was more willing to talk about things with me and if I asked she was more willing to letting me hold her hand or give her a hug.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice came taking me out of my thoughts. I stared at my shoes and kicked a pebble.

"I just was wishing we had something else to do, instead of going back to the tower." She pursed her lips and also looked down. She caught my statement and it underlining meaning because she became silent staring our shoes.

"Sorry." She said quietly after we finally reached the garage. I turned and smiled at her.

"No worries, I just like spending time with you is all." I answered. I looked at my bag in my hand and chuckled. "I better get this stuff in the fridge I don't want it to go bad." She eyed me and nodded.

"And you probably need to start that new book." I pointed to her new book in her hand. Her fingers gripped the cover as I said this.

"Yes, I suppose so." She mumbled her eyes focused on me. I could tell she wanted to say something else but her mind wasn't letting her.

"Well, thanks for coming with me." I remarked I held out my arms to her asking for my hug. She furrowed her brow at me and licked her lip. She took a step towards me and let me wrap my arms around her. This was the first time she didn't hug me back. I pulled away looking for answers on her face but I just was met with a curious stare.

"What?" I asked she shook her head clearing her facial expression with it.

"Nothing. Thanks." and with that she was gone.

-

As I walked into the common room I sighed hoping that there wasn't something seriously wrong. The wholes scene in the garage had me worried, it had felt so awkward and I didn't know why. I didn't want to jump conclusions since the last time I did that it was over completely nothing. I put my items away and looked up to see Cy walking in.

"Hey Green Bean, what's shakin?" Cy asked I gave him smile and told him,

"Absolutely nothing dude. What's new with you?"

"Well, this tin can right here," he paused pointing at himself. "has got a hot date tonight." I raised my eyebrows and started clapping my hands together. "I know I know! It's pretty awesome." I put both my elbows on the counter leaning my weight on them.

"So who's the unfortunate girl?" I taunted at him. Shook his head and smiled at me.

"It's Bee." I smirked shooting him a look.

"Oh...? She finally agreed to a date with you?" I asked

"Yes, I bit surprised myself but I was thinking about taking her to dinner then going to the basket ball game after."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. She does like sports." I commented.

"I hope she enjoys it." He remarked he then turn his gaze on realizing something. "Did you go somewhere? Why are you in street clothes?" I looked down at my clothes then back him.

"Yeah I had to go get somethings at the store." I answered casually. Maybe too casually because Cy eyed me down.

"Raven went with you huh?" How the hell did he always know? It wasn't like there was a giant sign above my head or anything. I blinked a few times and shrugged.

"Yeah she came with." I answered I turned my attention on the fridge suddenly feeling thirsty or maybe I just wanted to avoid the lecture I was about to get.

"So like a date?" He asked

"Yeah I guess so." I remarked over my shoulder. I grabbed a bottle of lemonade, shut the door, and turned to find him about two inches from my face. "Uh? Can I help you?"

"Are you two a couple?" he questioned his eyes serious. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"No. I mean... No." I didn't know what we were I had tried to put a label on us but she wasn't interested. I push pass him standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" I took the cap off my drink and gave him a side ways look.

"I don't know, dude, I mean.. You talk to Raven, does she say we're a couple?" I asked turning the questions on him. He began to ponder and shook his head.

"Man I haven't talk to her about it at all, in fact, I didn't know you had even been on date since the first one." I shook my head letting out another sigh.

"I don't know Cy, I suggested the idea to her but she got all weirded out and changed the subject. I haven't asked since because I'm afraid she'll shut me out." I stated playing with my lid.

"You want me to talk to her about it?" He asked I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No, I think I'm just going to let her cool it for a bit. She was acting strange today too after our date." He scratched his bald head thinking about something.

"Hmm... maybe you should just ask her if she is okay. She maybe doubting somethings too. I'm sure your vibes aren't really helping either." He suggested. I eyed him slightly but before I could answer Raven walked in catching us both by surprise.

"Beast Boy, Can I please talk to you." She paused seeing Cyborg "In private." Her voice sound stressed making my heart skip a beat and stopping my breathing. I stared at her for a moment my mind racing to all the possible situations that she may bring up with this conversation.

"Uh," I cleared my throat coughing into my hand. "I'll be right there." She blinked and then walked out of the room.

"Oh god oh god oh god." I began to whine turning to Cyborg. He gave me a sad smile and patted me on the back.

"It probably isn't as bad as it sounds." He commented trying to reassure me.

"I just hope she doesn't squish me like a bug." I said in somber tone. I sat down my lemonade on the counter and trudged off to find out what was going on with her.

-

I walked in sync of my hammering heart. I spotted her waiting by her room arms crossed. I gulped slightly afraid of what was to happen next.

"Raven?" I asked my mouth dry as began searching her face.

"I need to ask you serious question." she commented. Her eyes shifted downwards and she bit her lip slightly. With the anticipation nearly killing me I began to nod. I lowered my head slightly trying to catch her eyes. All of Raven's emotions were in those eyes of hers. She was skilled at hiding all emotion but her eyes could give her away on special occasion. She sighed and finally blurted out,

"Is there a reason you haven't kiss me since our first date?" I stared at her slightly taken a back by her question.

"Um.." I murmured not sure what to say I didn't want to go into great detail about my ideas of how I was going to win her over.

"Those feelings are still there I can feel them and yet you haven't even tried." She announced her eyes studying mine.

"I just-" I paused looking down. I wanted to choose my words carefully. "I just don't want to push anything on you especially if you don't know how you feel about me." I glanced up at her smiling slightly I reached out my hand out and gently pulled her hand out of her crossed arms. I took and placed it in my hand holding it. "I was just trying to respect you." I answered softly.

She bit her lip slightly. I knew that this wasn't easy for her. Explaining herself wasn't easy for her but asking her to explain how she was feeling, that was worst.

"I appreciate you respecting me Beast Boy, it means a lot to me, and it proves how much you've grown as person." She whispered. Her statement made me smile.

"I want you to know that I'm serious in pursuing you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes." I said in a serious tone. She looked up at me and nodded her head.

"Good." She remarked using the hand that I was holding she pulled away and quickly began to pulled my on my wrist leading me in to her room. I pulled back on her hesitantly not sure why she was taking me in. She flicked her wrist closing the door then she pivoted towards me. She pushed her hands on my chest pushing me against the door. I shrunk back not quite sure what was happening.

"Not a word about us to the others." She breathed she had took a step forward making it so her face was just inches from mine. Wide eyed I nodded wondering why it had to be secret but I had said I do whatever it took. She took a deep breath in her eyes focusing on my mouth.

She then leaned it kissing me softly. I couldn't help but smile against her mouth. I felt her start to pull away and I raised my hands up cupping her face to keep her from leaving. It was sweet kiss that quickly turned into something fierce. I ran my hands down her back as she pulled herself closer to me. She had me pressed me up against the wall and I couldn't help but be very turned on by her need to be closer. I pulled away briefly to catch my breath. It was dark in her room but her eyes were glimmering with desire.

"I've miss this." She whispered. I responded by kissing her again. I was letting my body do the work since my mind seem to be on pause. I heard her slightly gasp as I picked her effortlessly. I moved my neck up so I could meet her new height. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I continued kissing her balancing her weight. I opened my mouth letting her explore. She moaned slightly as I slid my tongue into her mouth. I pulled away smiling at her. She pulled on my neck pressing her mouth on mine. I felt her move her hands away and she began shifting around. I then felt her cloak fall to the floor making it easier on me, she was actually lighter now. I never realized how heavy that cloak was until it was off her.

Still carrying her and kissing her I gently moved towards her bed. I sat her down on the bed. She pulled away actually giving me a smile she then took her hands and lifted my t-shirt off my head. A mischievous grin crept on my mouth as I felt her eyes wander down my body. Thank God and Rob for all those training days. I bend down and kissed her again. I felt her begin to shimmy up her bed not breaking lip contact, I followed after crawling carefully not to press any of my weight on her. She arched her back reacting from my touch. I smiled through our kiss. I couldn't deny that I was loving the feeling of her body right under mine.

Her hands sent my body into shock as she felt every single muscle with her finger tips. I felt a growl moved deep from inside. She pulled away from me sending me a confused look.

"Sorry." I muttered a blush creeping against my green skin. I did not having any control over my body. She began to chuckle and my stomach dropped to my knees. I grinned loving that sound. Truly it was the greatest sound my ears had ever heard. "I love that laugh." I remarked before I leaned down to those perfect lips. Since her hands were all over my body I felt it was only fair that my hands got to explore too. I moved my lips off her lips and down her chin to her neck. I could hear her heart start to pound more than it was before, her breathing staggering.

I found out that while her costume was extremely hot to look at. That damn leotard was keeping me from getting to anything that I actually wanted. I slightly felt frustrated as I moved the collar down so I could fully kiss her neck. I had found myself now fully on top of her while my pelvic area was pressed right against hers. She had to know now what her kisses and hands were doing to me. My left hand moved down pass her stomach stopping slightly only feeling fabric in the area I wanted to explore. I hear her breathe in slightly as I brushed my hand against her inner thigh. I inched closer trying to get underneath the fabric. I could feel the heat from her body. Concentrating on getting around it, slid my hand up and around the clothing.

"Gar." She moaned, as I had found my mark. I cocked my head up from her neck I peered at her. My heart raced hearing my real name from her, I knew right then that I was crazy about her. I wanted to please her in every way possible. I wanted to make her moan my name again. I kissed her again feeling her body quake under mine. We had never been this close before and although I never thought in million years that I'd be doing these things to her in real life, it felt right.

The alarm noise noise blared in our ears making me break away suddenly shaken from the abrupt noise. I looked at her as she realized what was going on.

"Fuck." we said in unison. I looked back at her and smirked amused hearing such a word come from her mouth.

"I didn't know you had such a potty mouth Rae." She looked towards the door and began shifting off the bed.

"Get dressed and get out before Robin comes by." using her powers she handed me my shirt and pants. I cocked my head down looking at myself I didn't remember even taking off my pants. She pulled on her boots and snatched up her cloak throwing over the shoulders.

"Garfield!" She said through clenched teeth. This pulled me out of my confused trance as I shook my head.

"Right got it." I began dressing myself as I watched her walk towards the door.

"Make sure no one see you." She stressed then she walked out the door. I sighed noting that I have to go fight in my street clothes because of the time. I stood there looking around her room it was a mess. I studied the room and realized that it had been clean when I was first dragged in. Her powers must have been the root of mess. I took in a few breaths trying to compose myself suddenly glad I was wearing jeans and not my normal spandex.

I could still feel her lips and where her hands had been all over me. I rubbed the back of my neck realizing that if hadn't been for the alarm I don't think we would have stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

A month went by and life was exciting. The days were short and I never woke up with out a smile on my face. I began to wonder how people could stand dating normally because getting to see the girl of my dreams every day was the best thing ever. I knew as soon as I woke up I could go find her hear her sarcastic comments, eye rolls, her slight smirks. Every night before I go to sleep I could dream of her. Keeping the secret from the team was the hardest thing for me. It was especially hard not being able to rub things in Cyborg's face.

Cyborg recently had great luck in the dating department and was now seeing Bee almost three times a week. I'm pretty sure they were video chatting every night as well. During break fast Cy would always go into this big speech about how wonderful Bee was. Somehow he always get on the topic of how I needed to get out more maybe come double dating with him. I had kept my promise to Raven and I hadn't said a word to him. He asked once but I quickly changed the subject. I figured that all his questions could be directed to Raven, that way she would be the one coming up with answers instead of me.

One particular late afternoon he was rambling and said that he could set me up with someone which cause me to look up at the loud sound of a cup shattering into pieces. All eyes of course turned to the noise and it's maker. Raven wore a emotion of annoyance as she picked up pieces of glass threw them away. After muttering a apology under breath, she proceeded to walked out of the room passing by Cy and hitting him the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for?!" He glared I smirked glad it wasn't me.

"Sorry that was for Beast Boy." She remarked then left the room. I had been right next to Cyborg but it wasn't for me right? I hadn't made the stupid comment. Robin raised his eye brows at me.

"What did you do to her now?" He asked I gulped slightly and looked down.

"I uh... poured vinegar into her shampoo bottle." coming up with a lie on the fly was kinda of my specialty. Especially as of late. I shot a glare at Cyborg he knew that I was still trying to "work things out with Raven." So his comment really was a stupid one. I got up and put my cereal bowl in the sink.

"I should go apologize." I announced to the group as Cyborg just looked around very confused.

-

I walked down the hall towards her room, hopeful that maybe a kiss or a series of kisses were in my near future. I approached her door and knocked.

"It's me." I commented softly. I heard a sigh then the door opened a crack.

"Yes?" she said peering out at me. I frowned slightly not expecting such a response from her.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning into the door. She had her hood pulled up hiding everything from me.

"Fine." She said her voice was short and irritated. I had to admit I almost forgot how Raven use to be around me. I grabbed onto the door to keep it from closing.

"What's wrong?" I questioned she took a step back almost as if I was getting to close to her.

"Nothing please just leave me alone." She replied. My heart began to pound as irritation and worry pumped through me. She was shutting me out and I didn't even know why.

"Please talk to me." I begged shoving my foot in between the door and its jam.

"I need to meditate. Just go." She pressed

"Raven, don't shut me out, I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me whats wrong." I continued I had begun to try to squeeze through the door but she was using her powers keeping it from moving at all.

"You're not my _boyfriend_ so get out!" she bit. The words stung at my chest as I couldn't believe what was happening. Where did this come from it was completely out of no where.

"Fine," I let the _not my boyfriend_ comment go because we had never agreed on the label. "I am your friend though, and I care about you. YOU can't shut me out." I pushed with all my might forcing the door open just enough that I could squeeze through. Once in her room I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" She asked raising her hands. I glanced up at her.

"I have to be with you." I replied I took a step towards her only to have her turn away from me. "What did I do?" I questioned defeated. I was starting to think that the smack was intended for me instead of Cy.

"This isn't going to work." She remarked coldly she had her back to me so all I could see was her cloak. Not believing my ears I felt like everything was thrown into slow motion. My heart pounded so loud in my ears. I shook my head as my mouth hung open.

"What?" I whimpered. She was taking my heart and crushing it.

"I can't be with you. You need to move on." Like a bullet it hit me straight in the chest I struggled to breath. The room was spinning as I tried to make sense of what was happening.

"How... Wha... Wh." I struggled to find the words. "How can you say that to me? When you personally know how long I've liked you?!" I felt anger burn in my chest. How could she do this me with out even an explanation. Didn't I at least deserve that? After everything I had done to prove how much I cared about her.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I can never love you like that." She said quietly. I shook my head clenching my fist. I reached out and pulled on that damn cloak of hers. Pulling the hood down, she whirled around surprised at my sudden movement.

"You have no fucking right to do that!" I snapped my anger was finally boiling to surface and I couldn't keep it in any longer. I glared at her fully knowing that anger wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Excuse me?" She responded

"This! What you're doing to me. You can't do that to me. You're actually telling me that you don't feel anything for me?" I shot glad I had finally removed the hood so I could see now the emotion in her eyes.

"I telling you that I'm letting you free. You don't have to be bound to me for the rest of your life. You can go out with Cyborg and have a girl that actually can make you happy." I couldn't help but continue to glare at her. She had truly lost her mind.

"I've told you so many fucking times that I LIKE YOU RAVEN." I yelled I noticed that books had began to float engulfed in black. Her emotions were finally coming out. "I don't care about anyone else. You make me happy." She shook her head at me and closed her eyes.

"Beast Boy, I know your pissed at me, but I just don't see us working-"

"Shut up Raven." I cut in she gave me a shocked look but closed her mouth. "I so fucking tired of your vague answers. So I guess it's my turn to talk." I spat at her. My anger was kind of getting out of control. I took a deep breath to start my speech.

"You can say what you want but we have something when we're together. Chemistry or whatever. We have it. I feel it, every single time we touch. Every kiss, it sends a electric spark straight into my heart. I know you feel it too. You can't hide the emotion every single time. People go their whole lives never finding it and I found it with you. I don't know what brought this on, I don't know if you're scared of being with me. If you think that I won't treat you right or that I'll get tired of you, that just not true." I stopped as I watched the tears welled up in those beautiful violet eyes. What ever anger I had instantly dissipated. I took a step towards her wanting to comfort her.

"I don't know if you're ashamed to be with me, I know I'm not the first pick when it comes to available guys." I continued seeing that I was getting a reaction now. Her books, candles, and everything else began to swirl around us. Some hitting into the walls causing soft thumps.

"I don't know if you just don't want to make us work because it may be messy or confusing at times. I don't know if you're afraid of what the team will think of you and the fact that you of all people actually might be in love with the green ignorant fool. I just don't know. I told you that I'm in it for the long run. I'm going to make it work, or at least I'm going to try to. If you just let me. The only reason you can't love me like you say you can't is, because you don't want to even try." I reached out to grab her hands but she pulled away from me. I shook my head and frowned.

"I deserve to at least know why." I begged. I watched as a single tear ran down her cheek as she wore her normal blank stare.

"I'm sorry I just can't." She whispered and then she teleported out of her room.

-

I guess bringing up all the possible fears of Raven's wasn't such a great idea after all. She just did what I had feared the most. She completely cut me off. I sat staring at the dark walls of her room. My emotion just as dark as the walls. All I felt was emptiness in the place of where my heart was. There was nothing there now she took it the second she left the room.

I kept replaying the scene in my head, hoping, praying for anything to pop out at me. A glimmer of hope, a slight chance for correction, but no matter how many times I played the conversation in my head I just was left in the dark. I began to think back wondering when it actually had fallen all apart. How did I not even see it coming?

We were good. I had taken her to new book shop I found on the outskirts of town just two days before. I had kissed her that night. Letting her spark completely take me away for the rest of the night. The next day was normal fought bad guys, then spend the rest of the lazy day at the tower. I never saw this coming there was no reason for it at all.

I walked to Cyborg room not knowing what to do. I knocked on his door quietly and waited. I had formed a huge lump in my throat that was just getting bigger the more I tried to swallow it down. The door opened Cy face looking out in wonder. His expression changed instantly seeing the look on my face, from wonder to worry. I walked in without permission and blinked a few times.

"What's going on man?" Cy asked I turned slightly feeling my wall begin to crumble. I didn't care what he thought of me in that moment I just needed someone. Angry tears streamed down my cheeks as I took in a breath.

"I have to tell you something."

-

I confessed everything to Cyborg. I told him about the first date, the kiss. I told him how I had promised to keep a secret relationship from the team. I even told him about the make out session that probably would have lead to other things if not for Control Freak. I knew it probably was too much detail considering but once I open my mouth it came pouring out like a faucet.

Finally I told him how she had just completely ripped out my heart. How even after I begged, poured my heart out to her she still ran away from me. I told him that I was hurt, confused, angry, frustrated and everything in between.

Cyborg was the greatest friend I could ever ask for. He sat and listened he didn't get pissed when he found out I had kept a secret from him. He didn't yell at me for going into way to much detail. Most of all he didn't mock me for crying like a little school girl who had just been dumped. He just listened his eyes full of worry and concern. Finally I was able to stop taking in deep breaths. He put his hand on my shoulder and opened his mouth to replied.

"What did she say when you told her you loved her?" Came a female voice. Gave Cy a wide look and turned towards his computer. Bumble Bee face was on the screen as she looked at me curiously. I felt my knees about to give out as I reached out grabbing on to the chair in front of the computer for support.

"HOW long have you been there?!" I questioned completely embarrassed. I cocked my head towards Cy waiting for answers. Cy rubbed the back of his head,

"Uh I need to turn off the automatic answer button." he stammered. I felt my eye began to twitch as well as the vein on my forehead. I turned back to Bee.

"Did you really hear all of that?" I asked in a somber tone. She gave me a small sad smile and nodded.

"I came in at the part when you were telling about your first date." She remarked I sighed and hung my head. "You didn't answer my question." I looked back up at her forgetting what her question was at all.

"What?" I mumbled.

"What did she say when you told her you loved her?" She repeated. The question had cause my body to freeze as I gawked at her. Cyborg had to elbow me slightly un-pausing what ever had come over me. My tongue had swelled up in my mouth as I shook my head.

"I don't..." I paused my mouth not letting me complete the sentence. "I.." stuttering Bumble Bee gave me a look then shook her head.

"You should tell her. I don't know Raven very well but what you just told Sparky here, I am just going to say don't give up on her." I looked up at her in wonder as she offered a bright smile. "Not yet at least." She added.

"What should I do?" I asked feeling silly.

"Give her a little bit of space maybe a day or two but don't change how you acted around her at all." She instructed I nodded feeling slightly hopeful.

"Bee, you have no idea how much I hope this works." I replied.

"Me too BB." Cy added in

"Remember us girls sometimes don't always know what we want." she said turning her eyes towards Cy. "Sometimes we need to be picked at for a while before we realize what is standing right in front of us."

-

I walked down the hall my mind complete numb after my lengthy conversation with Cyborg and Bumble Bee I felt like my brain maybe actually turning to goo. My muscles cried in pain. I hadn't even done anything strenuous and yet it felt like I trained all day with Robin, then ran a marathon. My legs felt like jello by the time I reached the door that said Beast Boy. I pressed the button opening the door. As I walked inside I wondered why life was so cruel. Sitting on the desk was the book that she had picked out for me from our book store date. I stared at the cover thinking about how just a few days ago I was ignorantly happy. I picked up the book and tossed it into the drawer in my desk.

I sat on my bed feeling everything drain from me. Glancing at my alarm clock I was shocked to see that it was already 8 pm. I was exhausted physically and mentally. The sharp pain in my stomach and chest hadn't gone away. A wave a nausea hit me as I laid down. I took in a big breath remembering that I hadn't really ate dinner, not that it mattered, I couldn't have even forced myself to eat right then.

Tears filled my eyes staring at the walls of my room. I blinked trying to send them away, unsuccessfully. Sighing I closed my eyes trying to think of happier times. Snow ball fights and holding hands in the park. Talking about having kids, and what we would want to do if we didn't have super powers. I knew that things would never the same with Raven, if I couldn't fix this. Convince her that we were meant to be together, I knew that it would never be like how it was before I had kissed her. That thought scared me because if we couldn't be a couple that meant we would become strangers.

-

I don't know when I drifted off to sleep but I figured out that I was dreaming pretty fast as I looked around at scene in front of me. I was bend down on one knee. Holding out a ring to Raven. Her eyes glimmered as she stared her mouth partly opened.

"Raven, we proven that nothing can break us and I just think it's time to make it official. So will you please make me the happiest guy alive? Will you become Raven Logan?" She smirked at me rolling her eyes.

"I suppose if I have to, just don't refer to me as Mrs. Garfield Logan. That is terrible name." She joked in her sarcastic tone. I chuckled at her as she began to pull me up.

"I love you Raven." I spoke taking her hand a putting the ring on her finger.

"I love you too Gar." She replied. I gently picked her up spinning her around. I leaned in ready to kiss her.

That's when I bolted awake. "Raven?" I called out to the dark. I moaned realizing where I was. The past hours rushed back into my brain and filling the hole in my chest. It's hard to wake up from a nightmare when the actual nightmare isn't the one in your asleep. I rubbed my eyes. "What am I not getting?" I asked to absolutely no one. "I can't loose her just over nothing." I whispered

No one said loving someone was easy but they never mentioned it would be this hard either.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with a killer headache. I sighed wishing that some how Robin would skip training today. I honestly just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. Or maybe wake up after this nightmare was over. Using my palms I began rubbing my eyes praying for my headache to disappear. It was going to be a hard day for my emotions had having a headache was just adding to growing list of problems.

I had only drank enough to get a hang over once. The experience wasn't that great but mostly because I got seriously bitched out by Robin. The rest of the team had been perfectly fine but my tolerance to the alcohol at the time wasn't as built up as everyone else's. I remember the pounding being the worst thing I had ever felt, every noise amplified. If I didn't have the sharp pain in my heart, I'd think that I was just hung over. My head, my stomach, and the nausea, it was all the same.

I dragged my feet to the shower, trying to avoid the bright light of the windows. I pressed on the button to bath room door only to have it not open. I gulped and squinted at the door. I couldn't hear anything so I raised my hand to knock. I paused knowing that this was only going to hurt but I knocked anyway. The loud noise made me lift up my shoulder to ear. I winced waiting for someone to answer from the other end.

The door open and to my luck, it was Raven. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Of course it would be her. I finally forced them back open. Her mouth was in tight line as her gaze was on the floor.

"Sorry." I muttered "I'll come back." I turned my body around to walk back to my room.

"I'm done." She replied. I bit my lip stopping in my tracks. _'Perfect.'_ I thought. I turned back around to face her. I nodded and shifted my feet to left, she in turn did the same blocking my way.

"Sorry." I muttered and moved the opposite direction. She again by accident did the same. I let out a frustrated sigh and did something that I knew I shouldn't have done but my head was going to explode and I was tired of the side step blocking we were doing. I also did it so fast that by the time I realized what I had done it didn't matter.

I reached out grabbing her hips, I picked her up easily and pivoted around. I put her down in my old spot and stopped as I noticed her eyes were red. My heart thumping in my chest I looked at her curiously. She stared at me. She wore an annoyed look but those eyes, as they bore into my eyes I felt it. She was upset and her eyes only confirmed it. They seem to be calling to me begging me. I looked down and pulled on the hem of my wife beater.

"See you at breakfast." I stated and then I turned around and shut the door behind me.

-

I had told myself that I needed to get control of my emotions. It was so hard to leave her standing there like that. I had told, begged myself to go back out there. Grab her hold her tight against me. Never let her go, but I knew better. I couldn't help but wonder if she was regretting what she had said to me last night. I could always hope that she come running to me, begging for forgiveness, but even I wasn't that dumb. Even if she was regretting it her pride would never let her admit it especially to me. The only thing I could do was follow Bumble Bee's advice and my instincts. I had to leave her alone for while.

I dreaded going into the common room. It meant I would not only have to face the team, but I'd also have to pretend that nothing had happened between Raven and I. My shower hadn't helped my pounding head at all and I really was fighting all urges to go back to my bed. _'I'm sick Robin.'_ It technically wouldn't be a lie. I did feel like garbage, but I knew that I needed to be strong. I had to prove it to myself. Besides is that what she be expecting me to do? I took in a deep breath and pressed the button opening the door.

I knew something was up as my gaze shifted around the room and landed on my team. They were all gathered around the computer monitor while Robin was standing in the middle. Cy turned hearing me and began gesturing me over to them. I frowned and walked over to them.

"Ah, Beast Boy perfect just in time." Robin commented taking note of me. I sat down next to Star. It wasn't my usual spot, which was by Raven but I couldn't force myself to sit next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at all their faces. They all wore serious faces only adding more questions in my brain.

"I was handing out assignments." Robin stated his voice was rushed.

"Assignments?" I asked looking at Cyborg for help.

"Slade." Raven spoke up my eyes drifted towards her surprised to hear her speak up. "Robin just said he's been spotted in Chicago." Looking back at Robin I nodded knowing Slade was dangerous.

"What is he planning?" I questioned

"We don't know, but I'm sending Raven and Cyborg out to investigate." Robin explained. I opened my mouth to ask why just them but I was cut off. "You actually are going to help Aqualad. He's requested your help in finding and capturing Trident." My eyes narrowed as I shook my head.

"And you?"

"Star and I are going to check out a possible place for Slade's new lair. Titans we are going to check back up with each other tonight." Robin instructed.

"But..." I started but didn't finish noticing that everyone had already stood up.

"Cyborg you take the t ship so you can get there faster. Can you drop off Beast Boy on the way?" He asked Cyborg nodded pushing buttons on his arm.

"I've got the coordinates in my system now." Cyborg replied

I shook my aching head still sitting. The dreadful feeling filled me as I looked around at everyone breaking off. I tried to shake off the feeling but something in my gut was telling me that we should not be splitting up right now. Robin had turned around and was leaning over the computer. I stood up and move towards him.

"Robin," I began he turned slightly "I don't think it's a great idea for us to be splitting up." I voiced my concerns. He blinked a few times listening but not really taking me seriously.

"Everything going to be fine Beast Boy. You should feel honored that Aqualad has requested you. He trusts you." Robin said dismissing me.

"Aqualad only asked for me because I'm the only one who can breath under water." I spoke angrily. Robin sighed and looked up at me.

"Beast Boy, I understand you being worried but it's fine. Honest. We are all just a call away."

"But Robin, it's Slade, LIKE SLADE. You know came back the from the dead Slade. It just seems to risky to send just two of us over there." I pressed on.

"Raven can handle it. She really strong Beast Boy. Plus Cy will be with her."

"What if it's an ambush, or trap?"

"They are just going there to check out the witness. That's it. They have been instructed to not pursue after him until we know more information." I bit my lip. Maybe I was over reacting, letting my raw emotions get to me.

"And if they are attacked?" I asked

"Then they can call you and us for help." Robin replied turning away from me.

-

I had begged Cy to be cautious because my feeling of dread had only got worst. He reassured me that he would be careful and that he watch over Raven for me. As I was dropped off I walked up to his side of the ship so only he could hear me.

"Keep her safe." I plead he gave me nod.

"I will."

"Bring her back to me please." I asked and swallowed as the feeling of dread was overwhelming me. Everything in my body was telling me not to let them go. To beg them to say until I could come with them. Unfortunately I knew what my mission was. After last night I knew there was no way she would listen to me anyways. I turned looking towards Raven's pod and gave her sad look. I couldn't see her but I knew she could see me.

"Be safe." I whispered as I watched the ship fly off. Although I hated myself for even thinking it I had hoped that it wouldn't be the last time I'd ever see her again.

-

Trident had escaped from prison sometime last week. Aqualad had been searching the sea and every cave he had come across ever since. I had asked for clues or any reason to believe that he was actually in the ocean. Aqualad couldn't provide anything to even prove that Trident was even hiding out in the ocean. I couldn't help but be irritated with him and Robin for sending me on this dumb mission.

"Maybe he's not out here." I communicated to Aqualad.

"Where else would he go?" He asked

"I don't know but the ocean is huge! We could double our forces and never find him." I turned into an anglerfish and swam back into the 17th cave searching for anything to suggest the villain was there. I sighed coming back out this was truly pointless and I couldn't help but feel anxious not know how it was going in Chicago.

After another two hours of searching in and out of caves, ravines, and deep holes, I begged Aqualad for a break. We finally made it back to the cave where Tramm was waiting for us. He had made us salads, although grateful for the food I silently wished I had some tofu with me. I needed something with substance. I sat down and pulled out my commutator. I my stomach dropped as I saw the red flashing button indicating I had missed a call. I pressed the buttons quickly not hiding my desperation.

I sighed feeling relived to see that it was Robin's commutator that had tried to call me. He probably was calling in to check on me. I looked down at the miss call time and noted that it had only been a few minutes ago he called. I flipped up the screen and pressed the call back button. Robin's serious face filled the tiny screen.

"Beast Boy, reporting for duty." I joked. He didn't smile not that he ever did but he shook his head.

"Beast Boy." He stated his face disappeared for a moment as I could hear commotion in the background. I heard a boom and some rustling before his face came back.

"There's trouble." he struggled Starfire voice came from the back ground although I couldn't understand what she was saying. "Just a second." Robin called over his shoulder. He exhaled and turned back to me.

"What's going on Robin?" I asked I didn't realize my bad feelings would be about them.

"You were right. It was ambush." I gulped slightly my mind racing to the mission in Chicago.

"Raven? Cyborg?" I asked immediately my heart palpitating.

"That's problem. You need to go to help them. I'm going to send you Cyborg's last message he sent. I can't seem to get a hold of him now." My body began to shake as I realized what he was saying. "We'll meet you over there as soon as we can."

I stood up knocking over the stool I had been on. I shut my commutator and looked towards Aqualad. "My team is in trouble. I need to go." he nodded at me understanding.

"Do you want to take my pod ship?" He asked

"Yes." I answered breathlessly I looked down at my commutator hearing the ping. I had got the information from Robin.

-

"Cyborg calling Robin." His voice was high pitched I had never hear such urgency in his voice before. It made me sick. I didn't breath as I listened to the message. "We were attacked. Beast Boy was right it was a giant trap. Requesting back up immediately, Raven is..." He paused I could hear him shuffling as he whispered, "She's hurt. Pretty bad." My stomach dropped to the floor as I struggled to breath. "We are going to Mercy Hospital and Medical Center." the message cut out the last thing that recorded was the sound of sirens.

I was glad I hadn't eaten, as my mind playing the what if game. If Raven had to go to the hospital that meant that it was serious enough injury that she couldn't heal herself. I couldn't process the fact that she possibly could be on the brink of death. My heart wouldn't even let me think it. Death was not an option right now.

I knew I should have trusted my gut. I had let her go into danger knowing that it wasn't safe. Everything told me not to and yet I had let her go. I struggled to focus on flying the ship. I just keep playing our last moments together in my head. Just the night before. I knew then no matter what, I had to get to her. Tell her I loved her before it was too late. I felt angry at Robin for not listening but I more angry at myself for not making her stay with me.

-

I found the hospital and I landed right where the emergency air would need to land. I unbuckled myself and cut off the engine. I was greeted by a fat guy wearing hearing protecting ear muffs. He noticed that I was green so there for, I wasn't just anybody obviously. Instead of asking the obvious question, he only stated,

"Sir you can't park that here."

"Then move it." I answered I tossed the keys behind me and I walked quickly into the building not looking back.

I flew down the stairs and opened the door to the first floor. I figured I'd need to go to the emergency room. I rushed up to the front desk and began repeatedly tapping the top with my fingers. Finally getting her attention the lobby receptionist looked up at me.

"I'm looking for someone-" I rushed.

"Name?" she asked impatiently I bit my tongue trying to control the urge to launch at her.

"Raven." I replied. She pursed her lips and looked up from the rim of her glasses. She typed on the computer.

"I just need to know where to go when someone is brought in with an injury." I stressed growing impatient.

"Well sir, that depends on the injury." She replied calmly. Her voice was really getting on my nerves. I shook my head and looked to my left. I saw the urgent care sign.

"Never mind. I find her myself." I stated I ran towards the sign ignoring the woman's cries to come back. I stopped short as I waited for the sliding doors to open for me. Once they opened I dashed in looking around I saw a hall way on left and to my right was more doors. In the middle was a giant desk. This time I was greeted by a lady in scrubs, obviously a nurse.

"Can I help you?" She asked he blonde hair pulled tight against her head. I leaned back looking down the hall way to see if I could see her or Cyborg. Finally I focused my attention back to her.

"Yes I'm looking for girl named Raven, purple hair, twenty years old, five foot three, 110 pounds soaking wet." I rattled off to her.

"Last name?" She asked I began nervously tapping my fingers on the desk looking around I couldn't see anything from behind the doors. "Sir whats the last name?" She repeated.

"Uh, She doesn't have one." I started. She frowned and looked at the computer

"I'm sorry, all patients who are admitted are asked to give a last name." She explained I sighed staring at the sky this wasn't happening. "Did she admit herself or was she alone? She could be under Jane Doe." I shook my head.

"Victor Stone would have filled out all paper work for her." I replied "Can you look up people who brought in someone?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry we don't usually get that kind of information."

"This isn't happening. Oh God." I whispered, I raised my hands to my eyes rubbing them, shaking my head. Everyone in this stupid hospital was fucking out to get me.

"Maybe you have the wrong hospital?" She remarked. I slapped my hand on the desk frustrated and completely done.

"Look lady I know you just trying to be nice but seriously, I'm at the right place. My friend doesn't have a last name but I can't imagine she need one since she pretty hard to miss but I guess if you did happen miss her then you must be blind to miss the half man half robot walking around." She raised her eye brow at my comment and shook her head.

"I just got here." She snapped

"Of course you did." I replied lowering my head to the desk. I sudden urge to just start banging my head as hard as I could. "Maybe I could just look around? I could recognize my friends." I questioned. She turned her head to left and sighed.

"Do you know her birthday?"

"February 5, 1989." I answered not skipping a beat. She typed in the date on her computer. Her face looked at the screen in confusion.

"Okay I have one person under that birth date, a Rachel Roth. Maybe you confused Raven with Rachel." She murmured I frowned at her information. _'Rachel?'_ I questioned never hearing that name before. I racked my brain trying to think. It had to be her, that was her birth date. Then I remembered.

Years ago back before I ever had feelings for her Raven had caught me on the roof with my mom picture in hand. I had explained that my mom, Marie Logan was a scientist. I went into detail about how smart she was and how she would have liked Raven because she also used big words and read all the time. After a while of talking Raven actually opened up to me. She told me that _'woman who gave birth to her.'_ Her words not mine was Arella, or Angela Roth.

Roth, that was her mom's maiden name.

"That's her!" I yelled. She nodded wide eyed and looked back at her screen.

"Admitted at 4:53 PM, hmm lets see." She murmured her eyes scanning the screen. I bit my lip my knee jiggled up and down.

"She is in the critical care unit. Now unfortunately no one is allowed back there." Her eyes flew towards the double doors, noting that was my cue. I charged towards the doors and shoved through them.

"Sir! Sir!" I heard the nurse yelled at me as I came face to face with a tall burly man. He was I guessed the security guard. I push passed him only to have him grab my shoulder. My eyes began searching as I swung my head from left to right. That's when I saw her she was laying on gurney not moving. I was so far away that I couldn't make out what was going on. I needed to get closer. I shoved the guy's hand of my shoulder and pushed against him.

"Now son this area is for family only." He began. I turned slightly seeing the nurse and him eyeing me.

"Family?" I asked my anger boiling they were not going to keep me from seeing her. "I am her part of her family, I'm the only fucking family she's got. So let me go."

"I'm sorry but cousins don't count." He began to pull me back pulling me away from her. Desperately I clung to the door. I hadn't come this far just to pulled out. My heart full of sadness I looked back at the nurse.

"Please! Please I have to see her." I begged she gave me a sad look.

"I promise as soon as she out of-" She started

"I'm her fiancé." I blurted out. They both looked at me shocked by statement. "I'm her fiancé." I repeated the lie seeing the reaction I got. The nurse nodded and licked her lips.

"Why didn't you say so? Let him go Bart." She commanded. Bart took his hands off me. I shot him a glare and began brushing off my shoulder. "Right this way Mr...?"

"Logan." I answered.


	14. Chapter 14

The nurse lead me along the hall. As we walked my stomach began to churn. As I got closer I could see many cords and wire connected to her. The lump in my throat getting larger with every step I took.

"Gar!" came a voice. I turned to the right to see Cyborg sitting on a chair right outside of Raven's room.

"Vic?" I stated noticing he was using our real names.

"Let me go talk to the doctor just a moment please." the nurse insisted then excused herself.

"What happened?" I asked breathless. I could tell that Cy had been upset. The right side of his face the human side bore all the emotion. He had been crying. I looked him over noticing that most of his metal parts were dented and scratched. His chest plate had a black ring that looked like a burn mark.

"We were attacked. There was no witness, and Slade had planned for the whole team not just two off us." Cy muttered looking down at his palms. "We were outnumbered." I couldn't help but feel like all the air was being sucked out of the room as I continued to listen.

"Raven, man that girl, she devoted. I hate to admit it but I was ready to give up but she just kept fighting, taking out Slade's robots one by one. One of the robots got a jump on me and I was knocked out cold. I woke up to them trying to burn a hole into my chest plate. I don't know what they were doing or what they were looking for but I'm so glad that decided to upgrade the metal on this." He commented knocking on his chest plate.

"And? Raven? She just kept fighting?" I questioned waiting for him to get on with the story was torture.

"I woke up, and the strong, brave, fearless girl, was on the ground. Robot's all around her..." Cy said in hush tone. I stared at him wide eyed. His mouth twisted as he fought to continue. "I.." He stopped as his eye filled up with tears. "I promised to keep her safe, I'm so sorry B." He hung his head. My heart breaking all over again I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered. His head snapped up as he heard my comment. "Thank you for bringing her here." I continued. His eyes peered up at me.

"I had to." He replied. "She wasn't breathing." I took in the sharp breath my heart skipping a beat.

-

"Alright Mr. Logan I told the doctor that you were waiting he's just finishing up then you can go in." The nurse replied. I have her a slight nod gazing at Raven. Cyborg sighed as he watched her leave.

"I'm surprised they let you even back here." he commented. "What cha do? Threaten the nurse?" I small smile crept on my face.

"Oh they weren't going to keep me out. Even if I had to turn in mouse I was coming in. Did they give you the family only speech too?" I asked, I had turned my attention on the doctor who was studying a clip board. I heard Cy scoff then answered,

"Oh yeah well, I have all her medical files stored in here so that helped, but I'm her brother! I mean come on the resemblance is uncanny!" It was good to hear him on a more lighter note. Cyborg was like me we, both weren't good at being sad.

"Right I've always seen it." I replied smiling at him. He nodded his head then a frown formed on his face. Almost as if he remembered where he was.

"You on the other hand... No way they believed that your a brother." I folded my arms slightly disgusted with the idea of being a brother figure to Raven.

"Oh I didn't even try that." I noticed the doctor checking a machine then writing something. He turned then looked up at me. This made my breath quicken in my chest hoping he was finally done. "I'm the fiancé." I breathed. I could feel Cyborg's stares but I didn't acknowledge them. The doctor began walking towards us.

"Mr. Logan?" He greeted. I stood up straight reaching my hand out to him.

"Yes I'm Mr. Logan." I replied. He shook my hand Trying to read his face. He must be great at poker because I couldn't read him at all.

"I'm Doctor Lennox I'll be Rachel's doctor for the time being." I looked at Cyborg reminding myself to give him crap about the name.

"Jane, told me that you were waiting, can I fill you in on the status of your fiancée?" He asked I took in a breath finally someone was actually going to give me some sort of information. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"So other than the root of the problem she is actually doing well, her blood pressure is leveled. We didn't need to give her a blood transfusion which is very positive since finding a donor to match her unique blood work would have been quite a challenged. Her brain waves are normal. We stitched up the wound on her head, and looked for any other injuries." He explained Cyborg nodded listening to his every word while I only caught bits and pieces.

"I want to do an X-ray as soon as possible but first we have to keep her heart steady."

"Her heart?" I asked.

"Yes sir, her heart sustained the full impact of the attack. We have had to restart it twice now. We have to keep her down in this area until her EKG levels are up where they need to be." he remarked. I nodded slightly not understanding at all.

"Why does her heart keep stopping?" I asked

"From what I understand she was electrocuted-" He paused hearing me gasp. "and if not for the fact that she is only half human I doubt she even be alive right now." I had turned my gaze to her as he said this.

"So she'll be okay right?" I begged my voice cracking slightly.

"I know how hard it must be for you, but unfortunately I'm not one to give false hope. I told you that her body is doing well, and although she is stabled right now, I don't know if her heart will make it." he remarked. I began shaking my head. This is was turning from a bad horrible dream, to just pure hell. All of it. Maybe I had died at this was actually some sort of Hell.

"No.. No." I began to cried out loud. I could feel Cyborg hand on my shoulder as I my body shook. "You're wrong she's a fighter she going to make it. She has to." I spat at the doctor. He showed no expression on his face as he obviously was use to these kind of reactions.

"Son, it honestly up to her now. We are doing all we can, and she is in the best possible hands." I looked all around me as I felt the floor spin from under me. I suddenly remembered why I hated doctors and hospitals. Doctors aren't understanding at all. This Dr. Lennox guy had no idea who Raven was. He had no idea how many times she fought bad guys and was hurt. He didn't care about her like the team did. He didn't know her like I did.

My animal senses were on over drive as I suddenly could smell every tiny thing. Blood and everything else that the human body produced. Not only that but I could smell ammonia that was used to mop the floors. I had ignored it at first but it had suddenly become intolerable. My stomach was near the end of it's last leg and I began to feel my gag reflex kicking in. I turned around searching for a trash can. Seeing one I made dash for it and began to gag up bile and stomach acid.

"Maybe someone could get him a glass of water." I heard Cyborg say. I spit the terrible taste out of my mouth as my body began to tremble.

"He's looks flushed. He needs to sit down." Dr. Lennox advised.

"I'm fine." I bit at him wiping my mouth with back of my hand. Then I strode passed him into her room.

-

The first thing that I noticed was the nasty gash. It stared from top of her hair line, then curved down the right side of her forehead, and ended in the middle of her eyebrow. My eyes could only focus on that. There had to be at least 50 stitches in it. I took two steps towards her slowly. Almost scared that if I got too close she break like a china doll. Her hair was matted with dirt and dried blood. My stomach lurched threatening to make an appearance again. _'God could they not have cleaned her up a bit?'_ I thought angrily.

After I finally got pass her hair and wound I began to noticed the other obvious things. First off her cloak was missing. I looked around the room but I didn't see it. Her belt that hung around her hips was also gone. Her leotard was in complete shambles,ripped and torn in multiple places. The right side of her sleeve was torn off, I could see a dark blue bruise on her arm. That was just one of many bruises that I could see. Her legs seemed to be littered with them. I finally forced myself to take more steps towards her until I was right next her bed.

The left side of her chest was slightly exposed as I could see were the Sladebots had electrocuted her. The fabric had been burnt leaving a hole the size of a grapefruit. Underneath the burnt hole instead of her perfect flawless skin was the burn mark. It was just black. There was small little pieces of flesh that had been burned so bad they had separated. I couldn't stop the tears as they sprung from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. The second day in a row that I would be crying because of her, and yet I had wish they were angry tears like ones last night. The feeling I had now was ten times worst.

"What did they do to you Rae?" I whimpered. My chest heaved as I struggled to breath the hot tears blurring my vision. I covered my eyes with my hand. Finally I shook my head and wiped the tears off my face. My hand shook as I reached out to touch her's. Grasping her hand it felt so cold against mine. I noticed the blanket folded at the bottom of the bed. Cursing the damn nurses for not taking better care of her, I hastily grabbed the blanket and covered her body up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." I whispered. I grabbed the chair sitting against the wall. I pulled it right up to the bed and grabbed her cold hand again. I cupped it trying to warm it up. I couldn't help but stare at her praying that she'd wake up, and look at me with those perfect pools of indigo.

-

Cyborg had finally contacted Robin and Star. It wasn't long before he came trudging back into the room, trying to hand me an apple and a bottle of water. I glanced at him then shook my head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Man, you got to eat. I don't need you in a hospital bed too." Cy pressed I sighed and took the water. I began chugging it letting the cold water linger in my mouth. I had to admit it did feel refreshing. I pulled the bottle away and looked down at her.

"It should be me in this bed instead of her." I whispered.

"Knock it off man." Cy replied irritated

"I'm serious Cy!" I muttered "I wish I could switch places with her, she doesn't deserve this." I grabbed her other hand. I had been switching off with the two to keep them warm. At this point they were lucky I hadn't climb into the bed with her. I felt Cy place his hand on my back.

"Raven's going to make it B. I know it and you know it." He whispered. I kept repeating the first thing he said in my head _'Raven's going to make it.'_ I just had hoped he was right. "Raven is so lucky to have you in her life." he added softly.

After a few moments of just listening to the machine beep, Cy began to get fidgety. "Man I need to go walk around. Maybe I'll go check out what they have in Cafeteria." He responded. "I'll bring you back something okay?" I nodded not turning around, slowly laid my head down on her bed, never taking my eyes off her. Now that he was gone I felt like I could talk to her without someones prying ears listening in. I may have foolish for talking to her not truly knowing if she could even hear me but it didn't matter, I had a lot on my chest I needed to get off.

"Raven," I started out in just a whisper tone it felt right since it looked like she was just sleeping. "I just want you to know that, I'm sorry." I mumbled "I never meant for things to become so weird between us and I wish that I could take back some of the things I said to you the other day." I had to pause again letting my heart speak for me. "I know it's hard for you to express your emotions and I pushed you way to far. I should have backed off and let you cool off and instead I acted like emotional freak."

"The truth is, I adore you. Every single part of you, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in-" I stopped my mouth drying instantly I licked my lips and tried again. I had never said these words to anyone and that made it even harder. "I'm in love with you." My voice sounded shaky almost if I wasn't sure about it.

"I love you Raven, I love the good things, and the bad things. When you wake up I want to prove it to you. No matter what it takes. The doctor says that its up to you now, so I know that you're a fighter and you're the strongest person I know." I began stroking her hand with my thumb. "Please stay here with me." I begged watching her face.

"You are truly are the sweetest thing I've ever seen." I turned and saw a nurse that I hadn't seen before. Shocked and uncomfortable being caught professing my love by some stranger was unnerving. She smiled at my blushing face and reached out her hand to me.

"I'm Silvia." She replied shaking my hand.

"Garfield Logan." I answered this was the first time since I was little that I actually had use my real name. It almost felt weird referring to myself in this way.

"And this must be Rachel." She remarked she let go of my hand and grabbed the clipboard on the bottom of the bed. I made a grunt noise that caught her attention. "Sorry? Jane said that her name is Rachel?" She asked. I sighed knowing that it really wasn't that big of a deal, it was just something about the fact that no one really seemed to know Raven at all. They didn't even have her name right.

"It's actually Raven," I replied softly eyeing her. "but I guess people aren't suppose to know that though." I could feel her eyes on me. I turned peeling my eyes away from Raven.

"Well thank you, I like to get to know my patients and having the wrong name just isn't helpful." She stated I gave her small smile. Silvia began to read her chart, she nodded and made a soft clicking noise with her tongue. "Let me guess," She began, she pulled part of the blanket down and shook her head. "As I figured they never listen to me."

"What?" I asked concerned that she had found something bad.

"She's not even in a gown. I bet your very uncomfortable in this tatter uniform. Poor thing. I'm going to go get some things dear, you sit tight." Silvia walked out of the room leaving me feeling tiny bit more lighter then before as I realized she had been talking to Raven and not me.

-

I was really starting to like Silvia. She was thoughtful, sweet and I couldn't help but love that she actually treated Raven like a normal human being instead of just a problem that was needing to be fixed.

"Alright dear, here we are." Silvia commented coming backing to the room. She carried in multiple items in her arms stepping with care. "Okay I think that we'll start with the robe." She stated. She glanced at me and nodded. "Why don't you help me Garfield?" I shifted slightly wondering what she had in mind.

"Yeah, okay." I muttered standing up. She pulled down the blanket that was covering her. With delicate fingers she spread the gown over Raven. I watched waiting for her instruction. She smiled up at me and ordered,

"Okay now here's the part I need help. Can you hold her up while I tie the back?" I nodded quickly and carefully followed her. I held her up against me, after a few seconds Silvia nodded and I sat her back down on her pillows.

"What about her leotard underneath?" I inquired.

"Yes we are getting there, that's coming off."

I swallowed and hid my embarrassment this was not the time or place to be thinking of such things. Silvia turned her attention on Raven's right arm.

"I think start with removing it off her arms then pull it down alright? Then I'll have you hold her again so I can tie some more." I watched as she use the gown as a part of protection so that nothing could be seen. I followed her advice and moved the actual sleeve down and off her arm. I tucked her arm into the new sleeve of the gown then my eyes gazed across from me nodding to Silvia. We then began to shimmy the leotard down Raven's body.

My hands shook as I moved the fabric down. My knuckles gently brushing against her soft skin. Silvia made sure that she was covered the whole time. She had lots of practice of doing this. Finally she pulled it garment down her legs and then off.

"There." She said holding it by two fingers. She tossed it into a trash can. We finished dressing Raven, as Silvia began asking me questions.

"So where did you guys meet?" I slightly blushed at her question.

"Uh, we work together." I answered She grinned at me.

"I see, and how long have you know each other?"

"Almost 6 years." I replied

"Well I have to say you two are just the cutest couple." She responded. I let a small smile appear on my face.

"I think so." I replied looking towards Raven. Silvia had gotten my mind off the worry of her and for that I was eternally grateful for.

-

I woke up with a start not sure where I was. My eyes finally focused and I realized I was still next to her. I must have dozed off after Silvia excused herself. She had interrogated me for at least an hour while she took care of Rae. She had washed her hair, checked her medication levels and even had given me a mini lesson on what all the different machines did.

I shook my head and wiggled my jaw. I moaned grabbing it. I must have been clenching my teeth as I slept. I glanced around the room and could see the soft light of morning coming in. It had to be around 6 am. I stood stretching my body. I walked over to the ECG machine and eyed it seriously. Silvia had told me that Raven's heart rate needed to come up to at least a 60 and from what I could see she was at 40. I exhaled as I turned back to her.

"You got to get better Rae."

"How is she doing?" Robin asked coming in. He looked just as frazzled as I felt. I sighed noticing Star right behind him.

"She has been better." I muttered. There was a moment of silences as we all stared at Raven. Star had tears that streamed down her face.

"She will be okay, she must." She whimpered her voice made me cringe. It was so hard to see how upset every one was.

"You guys got attacked too?" I asked noticing how dirty their uniforms were.

"Yeah there were loads of Sladebots." Robin replied. Anger buzzed in my chest, Slade had caused all this.

"I swear if I find Slade, he better hope he's dead before I get there." I bit.

"I call dibs on some of that torture." Cy remarked standing in the door way. "Rob, Star glad to see you two in whole pieces." They nodded towards Cy.

"Where have you been?" I asked. The last time I saw him was almost five hours ago. Cy shrugged and replied,

"I had to go move a ship pod from the roof." He gave me a look.

"Sorry." I murmured

"Anyways, I got some food and I was just waiting in the lobby for these two." He paused resting his big hand on Star's shoulder. "You should go eat B." I began to shake my head to which I got glares from all three of my team members.

"Friend Beast Boy you must eat, You don't look well." Star noted. I bit my tongue ignoring her observation.

"BB seriously. There is a little soy shop two blocks from here. Go eat! I don't think you've eaten anything for two days now." Cy suggested. I looked at Raven her coloring looking paler then her normal pale.

"But-" I began to protest

"Beast Boy." Came Robin's harsh voice.

"Fine!" I huffed dropping my hands to my side. "You guys call me if anything changes!" I added pushing Cy slightly.

"Of course." He answered. I gave one last lingering look towards her. I turned sighing to myself pulling myself from the room.

-

I walked back into the hospital feeling much better after my meal. My stomach grumbled not use to the amount of food I had just ingested. I had to admit I was glad the team had force me to leave. I was able to clear my head and I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I actually started eating. I walked back into the urgent care and saw Jane sitting at the desk. She smiled at me and nodded as I stepped through the special doors. The door swung open revealing Silvia.

"There you are! She awake." She breathed. My heart thumped in my chest as I began speedily walking towards her room.

I walked in and noticed there was a strange feeling in the room as everyone stared at me. I ignored the weird vibe I narrowed my eyes look right at her. Raven's eyes seem to light up as she noticed me, this made my heart pound as I moved around the room. I sat down in my normal spot and I gently picked up her hand.

"When did you wake up?" I asked I watched as she swallowed and looked at Cyborg.

"Just a few moments ago." She whisper her voice sounding broken and lost. I shot a look towards Robin and Cyborg.

"Weird I didn't get a call." I hissed at them. I turned back around to look at her. She had a tired look on her face as she stared at me.

"I hear my patient is awake?" asked Dr. Lennox. He had come in with Silvia close behind him. He began to at her charts and the computer monitors. It wasn't long before we were all ushered out of the room so the doctor could 'look her over' I had to be dragged out by Cyborg.

I stood outside of the room trying to listen wanting to hear what was being said but the door had been shut and my ears couldn't pick up the conversation because of all the other sounds around us. I turned glaring at the sky and folded my arms. Robin hung up the phone at the nurses station and turned towards us.

"I got us a room at the Hilton." He remarked looking at Star. She smiled at him. I narrowed my eyes confused.

"What?" I asked. Cy then was once again the one to try to calm me down noticing the anger in my voice.

"It's okay B. We all tired. We need to get some rest and Raven needs rest too." Robin and Star began nodding.

"I'm not leaving." I answered. Shocked that they would even expect me to.

"Beast Boy," Robin's voice came again but this time I could tell he was too tired to argue with me.

"I said, I'm not leaving. You guys go. Sleep, shower, eat, whatever. I'm staying right here. I'm not leaving until she does." I repeated. I was being stubborn but I didn't care what they thought.

-

The three of them said their goodbyes with promises of coming back as soon as their bodies were rested/charged and their bellies full. Raven of course was understanding and gave her quiet goodbyes. After they exited I walked back into her room. I knew she needed rest but I wasn't going to sit outside any longer. She noticed me and frowned.

"You didn't go with?" She whispered I shook my head and sat down.

"After how hard I fought to get in here? No way." I smirked at her. She blinked a few times then looked down to her toes. I eyed her hand wanting to grab it but I wasn't feeling gutsy enough. I bit my lip instead.

"I'm glad you decided to wake up." I mumbled peering at her. Her lips purse as she spoke up.

"Well you know, might as well be awake and alive. Sleeping is for dead people." I couldn't help but grin at the sarcasm in her voice. It felt so good to hear it. My smile faded as I took a more serious tone.

"Honestly Rae, I'm so happy that you're okay. I wasn't sure for a while there." I ran my hands threw my hair as I spoke.

"I know, Silvia told me." She responded casually. My body stiffened at her nurse's name.

"Oh? What else did she tell you?" I questioned my eyes searching hers.

"Enough." She raised her eyebrows at me. I began chuckling nervously. "By the way, when were you planning on proposing to me? or is that too much of a cliché?" I could feel my face redden as I fixed my gaze to her blanket.

"Uh, yeah, that was just a ruse..." I murmured. "They were kind of being assholes about letting me see you."

"Smart of you." She remarked. I turned my attention back to her kind of shocked that she was complementing me.

"I honestly, never thought I'd hear that kind of response from you." She smirked slightly.

"It will probably never happen again." She replied. I gave her grin letting the sound of her machines fill the room.

After a moment she spoke again softer this time.

"Why, didn't you leave with the others, why are you spending so much time here?" I scratched my head my stomach turning slightly.

"I just, I'd rather be here with you. It calms me down."

"Even after everything that happened? Everything I said to you. You're still here?" She inquired I felt my ear droop as my mind was force to remember the painful conversation we had. I answered not letting any hesitation linger,

"Of course." I paused looking at her hand, I clicked my tongue, then grab it. She didn't pull away, she just watched me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "I... I love you." I stuttered softly She nodded a few times almost like she was confirming the statement in her head.

"I'm sorry for pulling away. I honestly just-" She paused looking away, after a moment she finally restarted. "You were right I am scared, and I don't know how this, us, is going to work, but I do know that, I want it to work." I felt my heart began to respond by palpitating quickly. "I want to try." she whispered her eyes peering into me.

"Promise?" I breathed standing up. I was searching her eyes looking for any doubt behind them.

"I promise." She answered closing her eyes as I leaned in kissing her softly.


	15. Chapter 15 NSFW

I walked down the hall letting my nose do the work for me. She wasn't in her room and she wasn't on the roof. I came to shocking fact that she was actually in the gym. Now out of all the Titans she was least likely to be in there, but my nose didn't lie and sure enough I soon could hear the soft thumps of fists hitting leather. I walked in and found her by the left corner, bouncing left to right as the punching bag swung. I let my eyes wander down her body.

She had wrapped her hands in tape so not to bust her knuckles up. I always was hypnotize by her when she'd wear those clothes. I just couldn't help myself as my mind began to wander. Her black work out shorts fit snug and showed off all of her perfections. Raven had the perfect legs and ass. I'm pretty positive she knew it too and that's why she was most comfortable in hardly any or no pants at all. She had a hoodie on that she had zipped just enough to keep it around her, this of course wasn't working as she moved the jacket would fall off her shoulder just showing bare skin underneath. She turned slightly and I could see that under her hoodie she wore a black tank top, it too was not doing a good job keeping her covered. It had clung to her body and was riding up her thin frame. As she would stretch her arm out I could see just her pale skin peeking out from under hoodie.

I stared at her as my body began to react to how perfect her anatomy was. I don't know how long I was staring but it must have been a while because my ears suddenly picked up the soft sound of her voice.

"Are you just going to stand there staring or did you come here with a purpose." She still had her back to me this of course made me chuckle. I somehow always forgot it was hard to be sneaky around her. I walked up behind her then snaked my arms around her. I pulled her close to my body savoring the feel of her every delicate curve.

"Don't push yourself too hard mama." I whispered in her ear. She pulled out of my grip and shot me an annoyed look.

"Please, I'm all sweaty." she snapped. As if that mattered, if anything it made me want her more. I couldn't help but smile as my eyes inspected the front of her. I took noticed of her tank top was drenched in sweat. It clung to her body in a misshaped way. Not only riding up but the neck line had dip low. Her black sports bra could be easily seen as it poke up out of the top of her shirt.

I bit my lip as my eyes studied her chest. Sweat sparkled on her skin as little droplets rolled down into her cleavage. Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths. Whatever innocence thoughts I had coming in here was completely lost now. She caught my gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"What can I do for you Garfield?" She retorted at me, putting her hands on her hips. I licked my lip and shot her a mischievous look.

"Well I was going to tell you that we should do something tonight since we'll have the tower to ourselves but...," I stopped placing my hands on to her hips. "Maybe we could just _do_ each other instead." I whispered leaning into her. I closed my eyes as I tried to steal a kiss. I felt her push me away with her hand. I opened them to see her arms folded and eyes set in a glare.

"That's pretty bold of you to say considering." She remarked. Considering what? That she was Raven? I smirked at her walking on the thin line was really kind of fun with her.

"I'm not afraid." I responded letting my voice do it's job. It came out soundly perfectly husky. I watched as her face twisted slightly then recognition dawned on her face. She gave me nod and smirked up at me.

"Oh? So let me get this straight. You aren't scared of me anymore?" She asked her voice had changed from it's normal tone to a softer almost playful tone. She took one step towards me. The smirk never left my lip.

"No, and I'll have you know that I can't help it."

"Can't help what?" she questioned

"I can't help how much my body wants yours." I stated boldly. "Especially in an outfit like that." I added my eyes wandering down her. She nodded again and licked her lip.

"Hmm.. is that so?" She asked. I felt my body began to stiffen as she took another step towards me. Her eyes blazed with seduction. My mouth hung open as she grabbed on to my belt. She pulled herself right up against me and raised her eyebrows.

"So, tell me, does this make you all crazy inside? Does it make you want to "do" me?" she whispered copying my words exactly I couldn't help but stare at her as she pressed her pelvis into me. I could feel her fingers shifting against my belt as she toyed with it. My breath caught in my throat as she took in a deep breath and arched her chest out. I moved my hands to her waist grinding against her. She smiled her gaze never leaving mine.

"Let me just say this." She whispered leaning into me

"Okay." I breathed my heart rate was nearing the hundreds beats per minute. She moved her face closer to mine. I could smell the her scent with how close we were. A moan escape my mouth as I felt her slide her hand up under my uniform shirt. Her fingers gently tracing my hip bones.

"Just because we're dating now doesn't mean that you shouldn't be afraid of me, because in all honesty, you should probably be more afraid." She whispered I watched her lips as she was just inches away from mine. "Just remember that." moving closer so that I could almost taste her lips.

I closed my eyes ready to feel her perfect lips only to be met with a shower of ice cold water. Before my brain had even time to process she moved so fast out of my reach that I still held my frozen position. I looked at her wondering what just happened, A howl sounded from my throat as I jumped back as soon as the water touched my body. Confused I turned my head towards her. She wore a smirk that said serves you right. Water pooled around my feet as it dripped off my body. I shuttered as I glared at her.

"Next time I suggest, you think before you just assume that you can just get into _'my pants'_." She snapped She turned on her foot and walked to the door. She turned slightly before walking out she pointed at herself, "You have a wet spot on your... uniform." She taunted flicking her wrist slightly. I let out a exasperated sight as water dripped off of my chin.

"You're lucky that your my favorite person!" I called after her. She knew me to well, using her body to tease me was a good way to get me all hot and bothered.

-

It had been a month since Raven's terrifying trip to the hospital. She had shocked and surprised the doctors with how fast her body healed. She only spend two days there before she was given the okay to go home. I was glad to be back home, hospitals were the worst. I kept thanking Cyborg over and over again for building the Med Bay so we never had to go a hospital while in Jump City. I don't think anyone could quite understand how uneasy and sick they made me. Well no one except maybe Raven. She kept having to tell me to relax, calm down, take deep breaths through you mouth. It made me feel bad that she could feel all that I was projecting, but as soon as I'd start apologizing she was speaking up again reminding me to keep my feeling and emotions in check.

Once home Raven took two days to be alone, she needed it to concentrate on her magic, and healing the rest of her body. Although it nearly killed me not being able to be with her that long I knew that I needed to wind myself down too.

It wasn't long before I found out that the sweet Silvia unknowingly spilled the beans about me being Raven's pretend fiancé. Cyborg told me that Robin at first was taken back by it but after seeing how I never left Raven's side, he never said another word about it. I was glad he hadn't, talking to Rob was hard for me and I was positive that if he didn't approve of my feeling for her then there would have been a huge fight. Starfire obviously didn't understand at all because as soon as she was able she pulled me aside.

"Friend Beast Boy, I just have found out that you are engaged to our friend Raven!" she cheered clapping her hands. I began to protest, trying to explain to her, but her excitement was taking over all logical functions of her.

"I insist on the helping of planning. I'm sure Raven will be most willing to choose me in the honor of the maid-"

"Star... WE aren't engaged." I cut in.

"And you must choose the most worthy man, I must admit I didn't even know you two were intimate-" She continued rattling on.

"Star!" I spoke louder. I grabbed her hand trying to get her attention.

"I will brush up on my knowledge on earthly weddings, and Azarath customs as well. I will ask Raven-"

"STARFIRE!" I screamed this time it catching her attention.

"Yes?" She answered taken aback. I took in a deep breath

"Raven and I aren't engaged." I stated. She gave me a confused look and shook her head.

"But the nurse was asking where Raven's fiancé was, the green one. Please which part am I confused about? Fiancé is a person you are in engaged to yes?" I nodded wishing Robin was here he seemed to be able to make her understand so quickly. "And I've never seen another green person like yourself, is there another one that I've never seen?"

"Star, I told the nurse that I was her fiancé so I could go in to see her. They wouldn't let me in because I'm not family." I explained recognition dawned on her face as she opened her mouth.

"Oh I see! It was a lie?" She pointed out.

"Uh, yes a lie." I admitted. I lifted my gaze up to her. She gave me a warm smile and picked me up into a hug.

"Thank you for explaining. Please let me know when you do finally decide to be married. I will most thrilled, to assist!" I could help but shake my head and chuckle.

"Thanks Star." I thanked.

-

I bustled around the kitchen, focusing on the task at hand. I moved towards the stove stirring the sauce so keep it from boiling over. Just then the timer beeped. I sat down the spoon and turned back to the oven. Picking up a hot pad I opened the oven door and pulled out the pan of garlic bread. I put the hot pan down and picked up a knife I cut the bread into smaller pieces and placed them into the basket. I turned back to stirred the sauce again the smell filling my nose. I scooped up a small bit of it and pulled it to my mouth. Using my free hand I held it underneath the spoon to catch any drops. I blew once and then put the spoon into my mouth. I licked my lips letting the flavor linger in my mouth. I couldn't help but smile at my master piece. I turned the burner down and moved around the counter.

Shaking out the table cloth I laid it on the table. I had found it in the bottom drawer, lost and forgotten. Although extremely grateful for it I had wondered where it had come from. I'd never seen it before. I grabbed the two candle sticks off the counter and placed them on the table. I stepped back and turn my head to the right. _'hmmm...'_ I thought. I picked up one of the candles and moved it slightly to left. Again I stepped back eyeing the table.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself. I lit the candles and began to gather plates and silverware. I turned to see her standing on top of the stairs. I gave her smile.

"Whats-?" She didn't finish her sentence as she saw me. She raised her eyebrows at me seeing right through my efforts.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior today." I stated. I walked back to the table and began to set it. "I made you dinner, it was suppose to be surprise but you came in to early."

"I got worried. I didn't hear any loud obnoxious sounds, so I came to investigate." She stated. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you came just in time. It's ready." I finished setting the table. I grabbed the food and pulled it to the table. She walked down the stairs and picked her spot she began to pull out the chair which cause me to give her a disapproving noise.

"Ah Ah! No." She gave me a look and I rushed over to her. I pulled the chair out for her and gestured for her to sit. "My lady." She smiled and shook her head. Once she sat down I tucked in the chair for her.

"So? What did Chief Beast Boy make me tonight?" She questioned eyeing the food. I chuckled at her and sat down. I began showing off my work.

"Salad, Spaghetti, Garlic Bread, and.." I paused smiling at her. I pulled out the bottle from behind me. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Wine?" She finished for me. I gave her a soft look.

"Zinfandel." I answered I popped of the cork with a loud pop.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to impress me."

"Is it working?" I asked hopeful.

"Sort of." She replied. I gave her a hearty laugh and responded,

"What can I say I'm Italian by heart." I joked in a terrible Italian accent. I poured her glass and handed to her. She smirked at me and took a sip of her drink. I let the mood and food take over working it's magic as we ate.

-

She walked gracefully back to the table helping me clean up. She pick up her wine glass and finished off the rest. I gave her a warm smile and nudged her side.

"Did you like the food?" I questioned. She smiled softly at me and nodded.

"I'm surprised, I didn't know you could cook."

"There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me." I reminded her. She opened her mouth to protest but then stopped. Her eyes shifted as she looked down to her left.

"Well, alright then tell me something I don't know." She suggested. I began thinking trying to think of something that would surprise her.

"Okay so besides cooking, I like draw." I admitted. I felt her gaze up at me.

"Really? I've never seen you-"

"It's kinda of personal so I don't really do it front of people." I cut in. I put the pans into the sink, softly smiling to myself. "Besides I cook way better than I draw."

"I'll just have to trust you on that." She remarked turning slightly. She noticed the all the dishes had been clear and began to shift back and forth on her feet. I had my head down pulling up a website on an extra tablet that hung around the common room. I noticed she had become quiet and I looked up to see her staring at me.

"I was thinking we could make desert together?" I suggested. She frowned and backed up from the counter.

"I'm not skilled at making food. Remember the last time I tried to cook?" She replied. I looked up to the right recalling the memory, it wasn't the greatest day because of the events that had transpired.

"I remember. Burnt on the outside gooey on the inside." I mimicked. Her cheeks turned pink in response.

"That's why I stick with Tea." She answered.

"Well, that's why I'm going to teach you. It will be fun." I stated I began pulling out bowls and other utensils. Giving me a doubtful look Raven raised her hands and backed up to the stairs. She was trying to escape and I wasn't about to let her leave.

"Come Rae, don't you trust me?" I begged.

"I trust you just fine, myself not so much." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay first off you made burnt nasty pancakes like four years ago. That was a long time ago. It's time to step into Gar's kitchen." I raise my hands showing off to her. I could see her gulp slightly considering my offer. "Okay we are just going to make Chocolate Chip Cookies it will be super easy." I added lowering my arms slightly defeated. She let out a breath almost to say she was about to regret something.

"Fine, but if we blow up the tower, it's your fault." She replied raising her finger at me. I chuckled and began picking out the ingredients we need.

"Okay let's start by starting the oven we need to preheat to 350 degrees." I stated looking at the recipe. She narrowed her eyes and looked doubtfully at the oven. My eyes rolled at her as I moved across the kitchen. "Come here." I commanded. Biting her lip she took a few steps before she was by me. I grabbed her hand and moved it towards the oven buttons.

"Push Bake." She did as she was told and pushed the bake button. The oven roar alive and made a loud beep. She shrunk back a tad staring at me. "Good, now type in 350." She again shakily pressed the buttons. I smiled at her patted her head. "Good job Rae Rae."

"That's it I'm leaving!"

-

After a hundred and one apologies and pleadings, Raven finally gave in and help me make our dessert. We took turns mixing and adding ingredients. She had just started mixing the brown mixture, using the electric mixer.

"Now the trick to great cookies is to add 1/4 cup extra of flour. They will be more fluffy that way. It's my secret." I taught she nodded flicking her wrist with the mixer. I grabbed the measuring cup, walked up right behind her. I poured the flour in and watched as her arm stiffened from the change in texture. I shaking my head I reached out grabbing her hand.

"You need to use your upper arm strength." I instructed. With my hand still on hers I began to help move her arm. I could feel her arm relax letting me control it completely. I lowered my head so I could see her. I could smell her sweet lavender scent in my nose. She was staring at my arm. The spark of being right next to her began to spark and I shut off the mixer. She didn't react as I continued to watch her.

With her left hand she reach across herself. Slowly she inched closer to my arm, I watched frozen. Finally her finger pads gently began pushing on my exposed veins. Goosebumps erupted up my arm. She traced every vein she could see, her eyes in awe. Finally after a long while of just letting her touch me, whispering softly she uttered,

"I've always had a thing for arm veins." feeling the smile creep on my face raised my free hand to her chin. I pulled her face towards the left. I leaned over her shoulder so I could kiss her.

Our kiss was soft and sweet. I pulled away my eyes fluttering open to look at her. I felt her body pivot as she turned around to face me. My hands flew to her waist pulling her close to me. Our eyes never parted we just stared at each other. Both of us begging each other to do what we both had wanted to do. My eyes focused on her lips and my mouth began to quiver wanting to taste her again. Pushing her against the counter I looked back her eyes. Her lip slightly pouted as I raise my hand brushing the side of her cheek. Using my thumb I began to trace her bottom lip. Setting my gaze back to her I began to lean into her. Not getting any rejections I slowly closed the space between us.

-

We hadn't drank enough to get wasted by any means, but the alcohol that was in us was starting to take affect. The buzz euphoric feeling made it's way into our brains. This was also causing me to only want her more. With my thoughts not clear I just began to kiss her feverishly. I dove into her mouth tasting the wine on her breath, she grasped on to me holding me tight against her. After what seemed like seconds of just constant contact with her mouth, I felt her began to push against me. I backed up slightly letting her have room. She hastily grabbed on to the counter and I caught what she was doing. Pulling my mouth away, I watched as she pushed herself up on to the counter. She knocked the mixing bowl out of her way as she went. Then caused the mixer to fall to the floor landing with a loud crash.

My eyes followed the noise, then refocus as I felt her grab on to my neck. Pulling me back into her. Her tongue peeked out of her bottom lip tempting me. My stomach tightened as I felt her leg open up calling for me to come join her. Taking the hint I reached around her body and pulled her right to the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist and began kissing me again. It felt like fire burning my chest as my senses heightened. I wanted her. Growling slightly my hand moved down to her thigh. I pushed my hand up her leg and stopped short. I mentally began cursing my silly uniform. I pulled away and caught her confused look. I exhaled then brought my gloved hand up to my mouth. Using my teeth I pulled on the fabric middle finger. Her eyes dilated as they watched me take off my glove and throw it to the ground.

Now that my hand wasn't confined into a glove I took the opportunity rest my fingers on her cheek pulling back into our passionate kiss. My heart drummed in my chest as I began to let my instincts take over for me. Her hands were all over my shoulders and back holding me to her. Not that I had any intention of leaving. The more and more we kissed and touched the more I was letting my body do want it wanted to do. Reaching to my side I rest my hand to her knee. Softly and gently I began moving up her leg taking every single part of her velvet skin with me. I couldn't believe how soft and smooth her skin was her legs were like god's gift to me. I smiled against her lips thinking about how perfect she was.

It wasn't long before my hand wandered up and soon was trying to get around the fabric that she was wearing. The shorts were a better alternative then the leotard she wore no matter how tight they were. She had stuck to wearing them after her work out for the gym maybe secretly hoping she wouldn't be force to change back into her uniform. With out the help of my eyes I just let my hand feel their way around. After a moment I figured out my way up and around the shorts and the underwear she was wearing. I was grateful for the alcohol that was in my system because without it I'm sure my confidence wouldn't be near what it was in that moment. Now I've seen movies, and had guy talk with the guys, and not to mention I have had countless dreams of touching and pleasuring a girl before. It was just at that moment as her hands played in my hair, she was biting slightly on my lip, my hand nearing it's mark that I knew that this was the first time I'd ever done anything like this before.

With my body aching for her, and everything in my being wanting to please her, I took a deep breath in through my nose and slid my middle finger slowly in to her. She took in sharp breath pulling away from the kiss. This caused me to pull my finger out. With our foreheads still pressed together my eyes opened to see her indigo eyes blazed with something I'd never seen before. It was pleasure. An emotion that she hardly ever shared with others. Her breathing erratic, I couldn't help but stare into her eyes as more desire filled me. I could feel her opening herself wider for me as once again pushed my finger inside of her. My hand at weird angle from her clothing, I did my best to repeat the action. I went slow letting her feel it. I did have some thing in my favor realizing that this too was her first time. Few times of going slow I began to speed up. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as she arched her hips against my hand.

"Gar." She moaned grabbing on to my shoulder. I smiled and gave her suggestive look.

"Just think of what I could do if these were off." I whispered pulling on her shorts. She bit her lip as she hung on to every word I said. After a moment of thinking I felt that strange dizzy feeling of her magic. Confused I looked around and realized she had moved us to her room.

Smiling at her she moved quickly pulling my shirt off my body. She eyed my body once more then began shimmy out of her shorts. I grabbed her body and slammed against mine. I kissed her lips then moved down her chin. Moving my mouth down my hand pulled down her sleeve so I could kiss her shoulder. After a moment of kissing I became irritated with the fabric. With one swift move I removed the white t shirt she had on and began kissing her neck. She lead me to her bed walking backwards. She sat down letting me follow her I soon found myself on top of her still kissing and tasting her skin. My hands had moved to her back and was now fumbling with her bra. pinching and pulling against I let out frustrated growl as I felt her shift under me. With one swift motion she removed it completely for me.

Smiling at her I drank in her perfect body. "God I'm so lucky." I murmured I placed my hands on her hips and moved them up filling her tight stomach muscles quaking under my touch. I moved my hands and mouth to her chest kissing, sucking and biting softly on her skin. Her skin was intoxicating as I could smell and taste that perfect sweetness of her. She moaned as her hands began to pull on the rest of my uniform. Her hands shook as she pulled and fought against the fabric.

"Off." She muttered under her quick breath. Leaving my love marks on her skin I followed her command and removed my pants. I crept up on her, with my eyes watching I moved back to her lips. I felt her hand grab my wrist. Letting her take hold my hand, she guided to her black underwear. I smiled against her mouth as I knew what she wanted. With both hands I pulled them down and off tossing them behind me. I found her once again her body showing me how much I was turning her on. Adding another finger I felt her moan against my mouth. This made my breath catch as I continued to pleasure her. She had her hands round me neck keeping me against her mouth. I felt my mouth whisper my thoughts, "God you're so tight." She let her lips fall as she looked at me arching her hips against my hand. She licked her lip.

"Do you have something?" She whined slightly. My brain finally began working as I shook my head a few times I never really planned for my dinner to work as well has it had.

"Robin!" I stated He had to have something. I pulled away from her ready to go on a search. She pulled on my shoulder stopping me . "I'll get it." She muttered. After maybe a minute I noticed the wrapper encased in her black energy, had appeared out thin air. She grabbed and then tore open the package with her teeth. I couldn't help but stare my eyes wide. I was shock at her eagerness. She gave me a shy look her cheeks a soft pink.

"Don't be embarrassed." I told her. I took the small wrapper from her hands giving her small smile. I got myself all situated and moved back to her. This was it. My lust for the goth girl consumed every part of myself. My need and want to pleasure her overwhelmed every other thought I had. Being here with her after everything that we had been through, I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming emotion of love for her. For years she had been the one that haunted all my thoughts and dreams. My every fantasy, dark desire began and ended with her. And now here I was about give her everything. It was funny that I was so willing to give it away so freely to her, but then again she was Raven.

-

With the sheet of her bed covered our naked bodies I held her close to me. Our hearts finally calming down after racing so fast. I took in the smell of her lavender hair and let out a satisfied sigh. She was quiet and although I knew she wasn't one to usually talk I suddenly felt alarmed at the weird quietness. Taking the chance to change the feeling in the room I kissed her forehead. She shifted and wrapped her arm around my chest.

Her eyes closed as she took in a breath, "I never thought that I'd ever end up with you." She whispered her lips touching my chest. I shifted slightly not knowing how to take her comment. She being who she was caught my confusing emotion and smiled up at me. "I'm happy that it is you." She responded softly. I gently squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I spoke softly. I felt her sigh. "Don't say it back until you feel it. Okay?" I told her I didn't want her to fill forced to say it. I was more than willing to let her take her time. She raised her head off my chest and peered up at me with her magical eyes.

She gave me a smile and leaned up to my mouth. "I love you, Garfield Logan." She whispered kissing me softly. My heart made have stopped beating right then truly, as her lips kissed me softly.

My ears turned slightly hearing a weird noise. "Who left the oven on? BB?! What's going on here?" Cy voice rang out in the hall.

"Fuck." We both whispered and we scrambled for our clothes.


End file.
